


Becoming Bitch

by Feral_Fic_Writer



Series: Becoming Bitch [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Emotional Manipulation, Fucked Up Coming of Age Story, Grooming, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Labor/ delivery, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MTF Trans Elements, Magic, Mpreg, Puppy Love, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is essentially a fan fic of a fan fic: Miss Lv's  "The Art of Breeding."  </p><p>This story follows Miss_Lv's original, where Jeff Morgan is a breeder of "special" dogs. Jared is one of these dogs: a beautiful specimen Jeff is looking to stud. Jensen, meanwhile,  is an impressionable teenager both Jeff and Jared hope to "introduce" to the Morgan kennels' breeding operation. </p><p>Unlike the original which focuses on Jeff's POV, this piece presents the story from Jensen's viewpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Days of June

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Breeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507414) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



> "The Art of Breeding" by Miss_Lv really stirred my imagination the first time I read it. And like many of the other readers/commenters on that story, I found myself afterwards longing for a glimpse of the tale from Jensen's point of view. 
> 
> So, with the kind approval of Miss_Lv, I have undertaken just this. Using "The Art of Breeding" as the canon here, this piece utilizes much of "The Art of Breeding's" original story dialogue, however, it is presented from Jensen's perspective and I have added additional scenes, 
> 
> This is my first jaunt into the realms of both transformation and bestiality, so I hope that this spinoff doesn't disappoint.

Jensen’s attention was focused on the book in his hands; his young brow furrowed in concentration. It was a simple action-adventure, average “boy fare;” but he wasn’t the best reader, so it took effort on his part to move through the tale.

It didn’t help any that his sister remained always on the periphery of his consciousness. Her presence buzzed in the back of his mind keeping him from full immersion in the story. Not that Mackenzie was being a bother, playing quietly with her dolls, sitting halfway around the tree his back rested against.

Although, at nine, Jensen thought his sister was a little old now for such toys, he never commented on it. Donna Ackles encouraged all her children to cherish their childhood, taking the slowest route to the world’s “inevitable corruption.” More than once, however, he’d wondered how his babysitting fit into their mother’s model of prolonged childhood, especially since watching over Kenzie had become his primary responsibility of late. 

During the school year, after classes let out, normally the youngest Ackles spent the few hours until their mom got off work with a neighbor, Miss Ferris. But right now money was tight and full-time watching during summer vacation wasn’t in the family’s budget. In fact, both parents had taken extra shifts at their respective places of employment recently, leaving Jensen with today’s Saturday duty as well.

Actually, he was supposed to be sharing Mackenzie’s tending with his older brother. 

But “the devil had gotten into Joshua” at some point during the last year. At least this was how his mother referred to her oldest child’s increasingly problematic behavior. As a result, Jensen no longer trusted his brother to watch out for their baby sister; so he’d taken Kenzie’s care on entirely today, just as he had done every day since school let out for the summer.

Not that his parents had noticed.

When he had carefully approached his older brother about how he was (or more precisely, was not) shepherding Kenzie, Josh had gleefully absolved himself of any responsibility, but not before taking the opportunity to cruelly tease Jensen about his “mother hen nature.” 

At the memory of this, a heat flushed through the teen not caused by the hazy, late-June sun. 

Shifting against the tree, the slight scrape of the trunk’s rough bark through the thin tee-shirt he wore only added to Jensen’s sudden sense of rawness. It seemed unfair he should feel such shame about caring for someone: like this meant there was something wrong with him.

A tinny metal jangle, followed by a surprised squeak and a giggle from Kenzie, caught Jensen’s ears, pulling him from his reverie and sparking just exactly this innate, paternal instinct. Looking up from his book, he barely had time to focus before the jingling tinkled anew and a huge, bounding brown form stopped short beside him. 

A wet nose tumbled the book from his hands and Jensen found himself staring into a pair of brilliant hazel eyes. 

Startle shifted quickly to amusement when he saw the expression on the intruder’s sweet, furry face and Jensen could have sworn the dog was asking his forgiveness for butting in so abruptly. A small smile twisted the corner of his mouth and the boy couldn’t help but reach out, book forgotten, to give a quick stroke to the animal’s sleek head. His green eyes widened when the dog’s own panting smile grew even broader at this touch. 

Though no expert, a quick appraisal told Jensen his new acquaintance was a Labrador and a beautiful specimen. 

While he’d seen chocolate Labs before, this one’s eyes were a color he’d never encountered in the breed. It wasn’t just its eyes that were striking, however-- the animal’s overall appearance arresting. In all of his thirteen years, Jensen couldn’t recall ever seeing such an expressive canine, or one whose gaze burned with such obvious intelligence.

He laughed openly now as, seeming to understand it had been excused for its rude introduction, the dog began to bounce around and happily snuffle at him. More laughter pealed as its cold nose tingled the skin of his neck. A surprisingly pleasant jolt shot through him when a hot, slick tongue caught the underside of his ear.

“Come on, enough now.” He pushed the Lab lightly away, voice mild and still chuckling. Jensen watched the muscular, brown body jump back.

Tail wagging furiously the dog issued a series of short, happy barks sounding almost like his own canine chuckle.

“So cute!” Mackenzie squealed. She’d slid around the tree to join her brother and their new friend.

Her exclamation broke Jensen from the dog’s enchantment and he glanced away. Gaze cleared now, he noted the loose-hanging leash streaked red with Texas dust. Looking past this, he saw a man approaching he didn’t recognize from the neighborhood.

Without thinking about it, Jensen quickly climbed to his feet leaving his book at the base of the tree. Even though he’d done nothing wrong, as the stranger drew closer, a sense of unease squeezed his low belly.

The man moved with the same blue-collar grace and quiet authority as his father. His clothes, while casual, were crisp and spoke of someone who liked things kept in tight order. Jensen tensed at the thought of how a runaway dog might disrupt this. His nervousness dissipated, however, as soon as the stranger spoke.

“I’m sorry…” 

Just a few feet away from them now, Jensen could easily make out the stranger’s apologetic expression. 

Mackenzie had still been on her knees lavishing the dog with ruffling strokes and ear scritches, but at the sound of the low, male voice she looked up. Rising to her feet too, she moved over closer towards her brother. 

Any immediate shyness quickly slipped from her as the newcomer continued to speak. His voice, while gravelly, was kind and nothing but friendly. 

“He got away and apparently had to meet you.” 

Jensen watched how carefully the man approached, obviously not wanting his dog to dart off again. The residual tension he’d been holding left his shoulders when, with a quick hand signal, the Lab happily moved back over to its owner with no apprehension. 

Obviously this man wasn’t one to punish his pet too harshly for such innocent misbehavior.

Mackenzie’s eyes filled with longing as she watched the dog’s owner take up its lead. She had clearly fallen in love with the big galoot and didn’t want the Lab to leave them so soon.

“Does he know tricks?”

The stranger broke into a wide smile at the question and nodded down at his dog. “You’ll be amazed at how many tricks he knows. People say it’s like he knows English.”

The dog’s head made a slight movement and Jensen blinked at the thought that it was nodding itself. Then it stepped away from its owner anticipating an order. The fellow gave a few quick commands in rapid succession that his pet followed flawlessly; then he shot Mackenzie a wink and called out.

“Watch this one! Jared, play dead!” 

The Lab wobbled before flopping over. It rolled on its back, paws straight up, pink tongue poking out. 

Mackenzie giggled delightedly at these antics and Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle too as his eyes swept over the dog’s prone form. Jared was truly huge and stretched out like that, the Lab’s size was even more exaggerated. 

Jensen noted that the dog’s belly was covered in a thinner skein of fur, lighter in color than the rest of him. It thinned further, down around its flanks, revealing tender skin a pleasing shade of dusky pink. His remaining laughter caught in his throat and his cheeks flushed when his eyes suddenly landed on what lay between the dog’s legs. 

Given its size, he’d assumed the lab was a male, but now there was no denying its sex. Jared’s loose sheath was significant and below this were the biggest set of fuzzy dog balls Jensen had ever seen. Full and tight, they had the appearance of over-sized plums.

The heat in Jensen's cheeks increased as he was struck with the sudden impulse to reach down, cup one in his hand, and roll it around.

Thankfully, a silent hand signal released Jared from his pose. But before he rose, the dog gave his long body a few sensual twists. Obviously enjoying the scratch of the sparse grass against his back, Jensen couldn’t help but watch Jared’s heavy sac shift as he moved. That was, until the Lab had wriggled his way around so his brown snout was pointed right at him. 

Regarding him from this contorted, upside-down vantage point, the dog caught and held his gaze. The expression in Jared’s bright eyes shone with a knowing that flushed Jensen’s pinked cheeks anew. He bit back a snort of wonder when one glinting hazel eye closed and then opened again. 

It was like Jared was winking at him! 

No sooner had this thought crossed the teen's mind than the Lab popped up looking exceedingly pleased with himself.

“You’ve taught him really well.” Jensen offered Jared’s owner after a moment, hoping his voice didn’t sound as shaky as it felt. He watched the brown bouncer all but prance back over to his master and sit down beside him. 

Something inside Jensen twisted a bit, watching the man reach down and ruffle his pet’s head, seeing the beautiful dog lean happily into the touch.

If the stranger noted anything off in his response to his dog, he didn’t show it. Instead he replied, “I’d hope so, I’m a dog breeder and I train them for a living. I work at the kennels on the south side of town.” 

Jensen nodded at this information though he didn’t know much about the kennel—had just seen the signs for it from the car on short family trips to the next town over. 

“Me and Jensen always wanted a dog but mom and dad say no,” Mackenzie pouted. The sympathetic smile she received in response from Jared’s owner was enough to set her off on the tragic tale of the Ackles’ children’s long-held denial of fuzziness.

“Not everyone likes dogs.” 

Jensen had found himself staring at Jared again, but the words and how they were spoken pulled his gaze back up. 

The comment had been offered without any note of judgment and it struck Jensen curious that this man could sound so even about people not liking dogs, especially when his whole life was obviously centered around them. His parents, on the other hand, spoke strongly about most everything, whether it affected them or not.

He was halfway through this thought when the stranger’s dark eyes caught his own. The guy offered him a mild grin and Jensen was suddenly self-conscious. 

“Hey, Kenzie, I’m sure Mr…”

“Morgan, Jeff Morgan,” the stranger supplied with an easy smile. 

“I’m sure Mr. Morgan has better things to do than listen to you ramble on.” 

Jensen felt badly about the hurt expression that flickered over his sister’s face; he hadn’t meant to sound sharp. But it seemed in an instant that the afternoon had become hotter, the humid air choking, and the swamp-cooled sanctuary of their house called to him.

“Anyways,” he added lamely, “we have chores still and Mom will be home in an hour to take you to dance class.”

“Oh, I don’t mind listening.” 

Mackenzie’s face lit right back up when Mr. Morgan said this in his mild tones. But though he was looking at her when he said it, somehow Jensen felt like the man was talking to him.

“But you’re right, I do have some chores I should get to today myself. Can’t spend the whole day lazing around, like someone I know.” A booted foot nudged gently against a fuzzy side. Jensen watched as Jared stared up at his owner and gave a light huff, as if the dog understood and was annoyed at this teasing.

After another minute or so, polite goodbyes were exchanged. Of course, Mackenzie had to give Jared about fifty more pats before Jensen could finally get her to go gather her dolls. As she did, he bent to retrieve his paperback.

Looking out from under his arm, he saw Mr. Morgan still standing there casually. The man had pulled a small notebook and a pen out of a pocket and was jotting some things down in it in it. 

Checking his chore list, most likely, Jensen supposed. 

Jared, meanwhile, had risen and was standing now, pulled out almost to the end of his leash like the dog wanted to follow him and Mackenzie home.

Straightening, Jensen collected Kenzie and her dolls. Draping a skinny arm lightly over his sister’s shoulder they headed off, soon leaving dog and owner behind them. He listened with half an ear while his sister chattered on, plotting all the way home on how to wrangle their folks into getting them a puppy.

As they walked, the teen’s mind was taxed with strange thoughts. Fortunately, he was soon able to sweep these into a quiet corner.

That night, however, Jensen’s unsettling musings returned and his dreams were vivid, filled with winking, hazel-eyed dogs.


	2. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Even though it was late August, school had been in session for almost a week. 

The new school year had gotten off to a rough start already and Jensen was trudging home from another trying day. It didn’t help that the summer heat hadn’t broken yet. He frowned, overly-conscious of how his wet shirt stuck to the skin under his backpack. 

He forgot this discomfort in an instant, however, when he saw a familiar figure up the block ahead of him. 

On his own, he wouldn’t likely have recognized the man, but Jensen immediately knew the brown beast straining the leash the guy held.

_Jared!_

Seeing the dog did something to him. The tightness he’d been carrying around all day in his chest suddenly fell away and the homework-laden pack on his back felt lighter. Jensen's feet picked up and stepped a bit faster until he found himself standing before Jared’s happy, panting face. The dog’s tail swished so hard it swayed the Lab’s whole musclebound body.

Given the weeks that had passed since they'd met and figuring himself far less remarkable than the beautiful Lab, the boy was surprised that Jared’s owner recognized him right off. 

“Hey there, Jensen!” Mr. Morgan followed his greeting with one of his easy smiles and didn’t seem bothered at all when Jensen quickly dropped down to be on level to say a proper “hello” to Jared first. 

Jensen imagined the man was likely used to people paying more attention to his dog than to him. He sympathized, knowing the feeling whenever he met someone in the company of either of his siblings. Even so, he chose to remain crouched down; his bony fingers immediately drawn into Jared’s soft fur.

“Jared really likes you.”

Jensen felt himself blush. His gaze had just slipped away from the Lab’s intense eyes and dropped down. Unfortunately, as a result, Mr. Morgan’s words coincided with the peek he’d just gotten at Jared’s doggie half hard-on, poking pink from its sheath, and his mind gave the man’s comment an unexpectedly sexual twist.

Eyes kept down but shifting away from Jared’s privates, Jensen struggled to rein his adolescent brain back into a manageable place. 

“He’s a nice dog.” 

He heard the catch in his voice but continued to stroke Jared’s fur, hoping these soft touches would make amends for his dirty thoughts.

Jensen raised his eyes first to Jared. The dog met his gaze before snuffling forward, brushing a velvety muzzle against his smooth cheek. A happy gruff from the Lab caused the constriction in the teen’s throat to release. He knew he was being silly but he imagined Jared had caught on to his thoughts and forgiven him.

With this, Jensen found the courage to rise back up to his feet and meet Mr. Morgan’s eyes again; although, once standing, he continued to graze his fingertips across the top of Jared’s solid head. The dog was so big and he so short, he didn’t even need to bend down to maintain this slight contact.

Thankfully, Mr. Morgan seemed completely unaware of what he had just been thinking. The man nodded again, motioning over towards the end of the street. “Just moved in a while back. Jared and me are still learning our way around the neighborhood.”

Looking in the direction of the nod, Jensen realized Mr. Morgan was indicating the house down on the corner. He suddenly noticed the “for sale/rent” sign that had been there all summer was gone, the front lawn recently mowed and looking much greener. A strange pleasure swept through his chest, realizing this meant he’d probably get to see Jared around on occasion.

“Cool.” 

Jensen tried to keep his voice unaffected like his older brother did so easily, but knew in an instant that he’d failed. Shuffling his feet he offered in a much humbler tone, “I live up the block a ways.”

“Better not let Jared know that.” Mr. Morgan grinned down at him and Jensen felt his embarrassment ebb away. “The way he’s taken to you, if he did, you might just find him parked out on your porch every day.”

The thought of this warmed away the last of Jensen’s unease and a true smile pulled at his lips for the first time that day. 

“Well, I best be getting Jared home. One of the guys called in sick and I have to go in and do the late shift down at the kennel.”

Jensen nodded in understanding and reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Jared’s silky fur. His own father often complained that the younger men down at the garage where he worked had no sense of responsibility these days. He watched Mr. Morgan give Jared’s lead a light tug and in an instant, they were headed off towards their new house. 

Jensen was halfway to his own home when he turned his head back. 

Mr. Morgan was almost to his yard, Jared now walking perfectly at heel beside him. The boy was just about to turn away again when the dog suddenly stopped and looked back. 

Something stirred again in Jensen’s chest as they stared at each other. Then Mr. Morgan clicked his cheek and gave the leash another tug. After one more moment of pause, Jared turned his head away and trotted after.  
____________________

A few days later, that Saturday, found Jensen washing the family cars with his father, his dad home for the full weekend for the first time in months. 

With this rare time off, Alan Ackles had planned on spending the afternoon working with Joshua on their project car. They had begun restoring the 1970, Dodge Charger when Josh was twelve: the car intended to eventually to be the boy’s first vehicle when he reached the right age and level of responsibility. 

With three years between he and Josh, Jensen hadn’t been deemed big enough to safely participate in the project when it started. Even once he was older and proved he had some mechanical aptitude of his own, he never joined in. Not after the few attempts he’d made left him feeling as though he was intruding into some sacred space shared between his dad and his brother where he didn’t belong.

While Jensen would have loved to have that kind of “guy time” with their father, today, Joshua’s mind had been set on doing other things (something that had been happening a lot lately). This led to a storm in the house: Alan Ackles voice raised at his “ungrateful son;” Josh hollering back before tearing out of the house in a door-slamming rage, speeding off down the block on his skateboard.

Jensen heard the whole fight through the thin walls of his bedroom where he’d been working on a book report.

After Josh’s departure, their dad had pulled the Charger out of the garage anyways and set about washing it. A big man, Alan Ackles always kept tight, physical control of himself when he dealt with his children, but the covers of his garage cupboards were nearly torn from their hinges as he opened them to get out his buckets and sponges. 

Jensen left his room several minutes after the house fell silent. He stood for a time quietly watching from the garage’s inside door before he stepped in to take a bucket from his father’s white-knuckled hand. While he knew he couldn’t make up for Joshua’s absence, he hoped he could at least serve as some sort of salve. 

Without being told, after washing the Charger, Jensen moved over and started on his Dad’s work truck. Meanwhile, his father disappeared into the garage to get a beer from the mini-fridge under his tool bench. 

Though the truck was old, the senior Ackles kept it in mint condition. Jensen was so intent on the small scuff he was trying to rub off the vehicle’s side, he didn’t even notice the pair moving down the sidewalk towards his house until he heard Jared’s jubilant barks.

Looking up he saw the Lab in heel at his owner’s side. It was easy to see how hard it was, however, for Jared to stay there and not lunge ahead, his big paws practically dancing beneath him. 

“Nice work you’re doing there, Jensen,” their new neighbor called out as he drew up to the driveway.

It wasn’t until Mr. Morgan spoke that Jensen realized how much he’d been hoping his dad might offer him similar words. Hearing this mild praise from a stranger warmed the boy far more than he felt it should have. Quickly he averted his eyes to Jared.

Alongside Mr. Morgan, Jared quivered with excitement. Soft, anxious whines slipped out every few seconds and his owner looked down at the animal with an expression of mild amusement. 

“Though it looks like Jared was hoping you might be going on break soon.”

The expression in Jared’s hazel eyes was so earnest Jensen couldn’t help but grin. Dropping his sponge into the sudsy bucket, he moved to the end of the drive. The minute the dog saw him heading over; Jared began bouncing eagerly in place, his whines grown steady now and much louder.

No sooner had Jensen crouched down to greet him, when Jared bounced forward, knocking the teen on his bony ass. Standing over his thighs, Jared kept him from getting back up and darted in for a broad-tongued attack. 

The breath left Jensen when his butt hit the concrete and he found it hard to catch as he immediately started laughing. Though he knew he was too old to make such sounds, he couldn’t help but giggle at the startling contrast between hot tongue and cold nose. 

Jared licked wide swathes of sun-salty skin over the teen’s neck and the base of his jaw.

Jensen noted almost immediately that Jared’s breath was nothing like most dogs he’d met. He wondered what Mr. Morgan fed his pet to make it so mild. It was actually kind of sweet and after a moment the boy was surprised to realize he liked it. Because of this, he allowed Jared to continue in his over-eager attentions rather than push him away. Or, at least, Jensen allowed it until Jared’s tongue slicked in and caught him just inside his open, laughing mouth. 

“Urgh!” 

Filled with embarrassment at both the sensation and the thought that Mr. Morgan might have seen where his dog’s tongue had slipped, forcefully, but gently, Jensen finally pushed Jared backwards off of him. 

A wave of relief washed over him when he looked up to see Mr. Morgan not regarding him, but rather, the man’s attention fixed on something up the drive.

“What’s going on out here?” Alan Ackles had heard his son’s laughter, an uncommon sound, and had come to investigate.

Seeing his father heading towards them, Jensen fell silent. 

Standing up now, the teen noticed Jared had immediately moved over and taken his place, sitting at his master’s side. His unruly demeanor just moments before had evaporated and his manner was now that of a perfect pet.

“I was just commenting to Jensen here on what a great job he was doing on your vehicles.”

Alan Ackles gaze swept over his glistening rigs and then to his son. His brow furrowed as if he was really seeing Jensen for the first time that afternoon.

“Beautiful car. 69?”

The question caught Alan’s attention and his gaze swept back to the stranger standing at the end of his drive. 

“70.” He corrected. His stern set features softened slightly at the expression of genuine appreciation on the other man’s face for the Charger. 

“You build it up yourself?”

“Yeah. Me and my son…” Jensen’s father stopped and his face became solemn once more. “Not, Jensen, my older boy. Joshua.”

Mr. Morgan nodded but not before casting a glance in Jensen’s direction. While his dad missed it, the boy didn’t. It was a light questioning look, as if wondering why Josh wasn’t there. Jensen dropped his eyes and shuffled a sneakered toe against the concrete drive.

“I’m Jeff Morgan by the way.” Jeff opened his palm and held it out. “Moved in down the block a while back, into 324.” 

He nodded down at his model pet, sitting quietly beside him. “Jared and I met Jensen at the park when I was looking at houses. For some reason this big lug of mine seems to have taken to your boy.”

“Alan Ackles,” Jensen’s father offered in return, along with his own hand. 

Jensen could tell as they shook, his dad was measuring the neighborhood’s newest resident, sizing him up. 

Apparently Mr. Morgan passed the muster.

“324, huh? I saw the sign had been gone for a while and the place was looking better. You renting?”

The negative shake of his new neighbor’s dark head brought a pleased glint to Alan’s eye.

“No sir! I bought it outright. Never was one who liked putting my money into some other guy’s pocket without something to show for it.”

Alan nodded in approval when he heard that Mr. Morgan had purchased the place. 

The house had been occupied by a number of renters over the last few years and Jensen knew his father didn’t trust those unwilling to put down roots. Plus, his dad had often asserted that temporary tenants never took as good a care of a place as a proper owner, bringing down the looks of the whole neighborhood.

His father’s green gaze drifted down to land on Jared and Jensen realized he was holding his breath. His dad didn’t dislike dogs, not like his mom, but Alan Ackles had been raised on a farm and taught to believe that animals without a specific purpose were a waste of resources.

“Good looking dog there. You hunt, Mr. Morgan?”

“Please, just call me Jeff. And oh, yeah, I hunt, sure enough!” Jeff’s tone was boisterous in it assertion, but not too. His dark eyes shone with enthusiasm. “Not with Jared here though.”

At the questioning quirk of Alan’s brow, Jeff elaborated with no small sense of pride in his words. “I’ve been working with Jared for some time and he’s too valuable to hunt with now. I’m just moving him to stud, in fact.” 

Jensen’s father looked over Jared with a new eye hearing this, his gaze appraising. “He’s a Lab, right? Kinda big for his breed. Isn’t that likely to make pupping hard on the bitches?”

Unused to hearing such a coarse term from his father Jensen felt his cheeks grow hot. Being brought up around livestock, his dad knew a thing or two about raising animals, but it also embarrassed the boy that he would question Mr. Morgan’s knowledge.

“Mr. Morgan raises dogs for a living. He works at the kennels too.” Jensen’s tone was apologetic as he offered this. He knew he shouldn’t be butting into the men’s conversation, but he wanted to show Mr. Morgan that at least he recognized his expertise. Plus, for some reason, it was important to him that his father respect Jared’s owner. 

While Alan frowned at his son’s interruption, Jeff shot Jensen a small smile of appreciation and offered his own good-natured reply.

“Yeah, Jared’s a moose alright, but that doesn’t keep people from clamoring for his pups. Smart as my boy is, most of his litters will be trained into specialty service-dogs. But I know a few will find their way into hunting and I can guarantee you in a few years those pups will be tracking and taking down all manner of things.”

“I have a list of folks wanting to breed their bitches to him already, but I’m looking for a regular mate for him. It minimizes complications and gives me control of who the little wigglers will go to. No, Jared’s mate has to be just right. I’ll only breed him with a bitch I feel confident in… There’s no profit in it if I lose her or the pups.”

A strange tightness filled Jensen’s his low belly hearing Mr. Morgan talk about mating Jared. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen rutting dogs before about town, but this felt somehow different. Glancing up to gauge his father’s reaction to such talk, he was surprised to see him just nodding in approval at the breeder’s sensible comments.

“You know, I run my own operation elsewhere,” Jeff continued. “But the owner of Southside Kennels here, Kurt Fuller, asked me to come out and help him re-organize. Made me an offer I couldn't refuse, though given the state of his outfit, my guess is that I’ll be around at least a year, maybe more. My business partner is holding down the fort while I straighten things out here.

“Plus…” Dark eyes darted over to Jensen. Jeff shot a look to the teen that made it seem like they were sharing a secret. “I have some unique training techniques… highly effective. So I’m working with a few of Fuller’s trainers, passing these on. 

“The ones that are worth anything anyways.”

Mention of work set Alan off and within minutes he’d sent Jensen into the garage to fetch a beer for their new neighbor. Meanwhile, the adults kibitzed about how the landscape of employment had changed in America and the difficultly of navigating ignorant company owners and irresponsible younger employees.

Jeff traded Jared’s leash to Jensen for his cold beer and the boy led the Lab over onto the grass. No sooner had he sat down than Jared flopped heavily onto the ground beside him and rolled over onto his back, all but begging to have his belly rubbed.

Jensen complied, his fingers growing strangely tingly as they skimmed over the dog’s broad chest and tight stomach. 

With his dad and Mr. Morgan so close by, given his last two meetings with the Lab, Jensen worked hard to keep his eyes away from Jared’s groin. His fingertips, however, seemed to have a mind of their own and kept drifting lower, until they brushed against the damp tip of Jared’s sheath.

When his fingers grazed wetness, anxious green eyes darted up, checking to see if his touch had been observed. Jensen realized he needn’t have worried, however. Both of the older men were leaning casually against the side of Alan’s truck, deep in conversation. 

It was as though he wasn’t even there at all.

A soft “wuff” made Jensen realize that there was at least one individual there still who was acutely aware of his presence. Looking down, he pulled his hands back and watched Jared wiggle around until the Lab’s dark head lay in his lap. 

Once Jared had settled, Jensen resumed his soft stroking, this time over the sleek brown forehead. 

Warm hazel eyes stared affectionately up until the soothing touch began to weight Jared’s lids. Jensen’s felt himself relax too, his body humming with a rare happiness. Jared sighed with contentment, eyes going glassy and drifting closed. The dog dozed lightly until the sound of a car approaching caught sharp canine ears. 

Jared lifted his head, blinking curiously.

An older station wagon pulled up and parked along the walk. Jensen could see his mother’s face from where she sat in the driver’s seat. By the tight line of her mouth he knew she was annoyed her husband had filled their drive with his cars. 

“Jared!” Kenzie screeched happily as she tumbled out of the car.

Rather than react as he had with Jensen, Jared remained lying where he was. His tail gave a few slow greeting swishes as the girl raced towards him.

“Mackenzie!” Donna Ackle’s voice was sharp. “Get back here and help me unload the car! 

“Jensen, you help too!”

“Mama!” Kenzie protested, her bottom lip quivering.

Jensen however, knew the edge in his mother’s voice for what it was.

Fear. 

She had been bitten several times growing up by a relative’s hound and avoided all dogs whenever possible because of this.

“Come on, Kenz, we need to help mom. You can pet Jared afterwards.” Rising to his feet Jensen took his sister’s hand to lead her back to the station wagon.

“Jared, you stay here. Okay?” Jensen hoped that the dog would mind him and keep on in his excellent behavior. The last thing anyone needed was for Jared to get excited and approach his mother, sending her into a panic.

Jared gazed up at him. The expression on the dog's face was almost comical in how offended he looked. He snorted as if to reprimand the teen for thinking him stupid and lay his head down on his front paws, adopting the most benign posture he could.

Jensen took two bags of groceries out of the open back of the station wagon. He watched as his mother handed a lighter bag to Kenzie, her eyes glancing every few seconds over to Jared. The Lab continued to lay there, eyes half-closed, ignoring Donna Ackles and her children completely.

“Donna, come over and meet our new neighbor!”

Huffing out a sigh at her husband’s hail, Donna picked up the last bag of groceries. “Kenzie, you set that bag in on the counter and then go get into your leotard.” 

Seeing her daughter’s scrunched face, Donna’s voice remained low, but it took on a sharp edge. “I’m not having you late to dance practice again, Missy. Now scoot!”

Mackenzie‘s rosebud mouth pulled into a petulant frown, but she knew better than to talk back when her mom used that tone. With a slump in her shoulders the girl minded.

“No dilly-dallying either!” Donna called out, eyes filled with worry as her daughter cut back across the lawn to give Jared’s brown brow a couple pats on her way to the house. Jared slowly raised his head, and pressed lightly into the touch. 

Watching from the sidewalk, Jensen was astounded that this was the same boisterous animal that had greeted him only a short time before. If he hadn’t known better, he would have sworn Jared somehow knew his mom was terrified and was being extra careful with every action because of this.

Donna moved towards her husband, giving the animal on her lawn wide berth. Despite the weight of the bags in his arms, Jensen followed.

After the brief male bonding session with their new neighbor Alan’s mood had lightened considerably. He lifted the grocery bag from his wife’s arms so she could take Jeff’s offered hand. 

“Donna this is Jeff Morgan, he just moved into 324, down the block. He manages Fuller’s Kennel.” 

Jensen could tell his mother was working hard to be polite but her manner was strained. After some basic pleasantries had been exchanged though, she seemed to relax. Enough in fact, she got around to asking if there was a Mrs. Morgan ensconced somewhere in 324 too.

“No, Ma’am. My wife died of cancer about five years back. It’s just me and Jared now.”

The Lab looked over at the mention of his name and blinked sleepily.

As soon as Donna heard about the loss, she unthawed even more. She’d lost her own mother to cancer three years prior so the man’s plight caught her sympathy. Even so, her eyes flitted disapprovingly over to Jared. 

“A dog’s no replacement for human companionship, Mr. Morgan.” 

Though the comment was made without obvious rancor, Jensen winced at his mother’s words and the judgment they contained. 

“No argument there, Ma’am. Still, you’d be surprised what a comfort it is to have Jared around. Got him as a pup just about the time my wife passed. He’s pulled me through some hard times alright.”

Once again, Jensen was struck by how amicable Mr. Morgan was in the face of his mother’s rudeness about his pet. A small swell of pride burgeoned in his chest too at how Jared had looked after his owner.

“For all he’s helped me, I feel a little bad for ol’ Jared now.” 

Three pairs of Ackles’ eyes fixed on Jeff at this statement waiting for him to explain. 

He let out a sigh. “Things at Fuller’s are a little more involved than I thought they’d be when I agreed to sign on. But I’m a man of my word, so I’ll be staying until I have things humming there. 

“I’ve been working so many hours though, lately the big guy’s on his own most of the time. It’s hard on Jared. Dogs are pack animals and need to socialize to stay healthy.” 

“If it was one of my other dogs,” Jeff started as if anticipating the obvious question, “I’d take it with me. But Jared’s never taken to being with dogs like he does with people. The noise and the commotion of the kennel are stressful for him and he needs to stay in peak form for breeding, so I have to leave him at home.” 

A low whine of agreement from Jared pulled all eyes to the Lab. Jensen was hard pressed not to snort how sad Jared was making himself look.

“I could spend some time with him.” 

Obviously Jared’s tactic was effective because the words left Jensen’s mouth before he could stop them. When the three adults turned their attention to him, he dropped his eyes and stared down into the bags in his arms, shifting them uncomfortably. “I mean, after school and maybe once in a while on weekends and stuff.”

Glancing back up, Jensen saw that Mr. Morgan’s expression was thoughtful. 

“Well, that might be real nice for Jared. I suppose I could pay you a bit too; hire you to take him out for a stroll, something regular. The big moose does seem to like you. Of course, that’s only if you’re folks say it’s okay.”

The happy hope that had suddenly welled up in Jensen’s chest dropped at these last words. His eyes darted from the deferential expression on Mr. Morgan’s face to his dad’s. 

“Well, Jensen’s not doing soccer this year, so his afternoons are free.” 

Thin shoulders hunched at the cut underlying his father’s casual tone. While soccer paled in comparison with the football Joshua played, Jensen had made the team last year and knew his dad was still disappointed in him for not going out again when school had started. Alan Ackles would have been even more let down, however, if he’d known Jensen had forgone soccer this season, not for lack of interest, but out of a desire to avoid some of the boys on the team. There were a couple in particular, who had gotten increasingly aggressive towards him last year with their bullying.

“Well, then I suppose having a little responsibility after school might do your boy some good then,” Jeff replied, his voice filled with good humor. “Keep him from having too much time on his hands... It sounds like a win, win situation.” 

Unable to keep eye contact with his father, Jensen looked to his mother, knowing that in the end it would be her word that settled things. Unfortunately her expression was unconvinced, shifting back and forth nervously between him and Jared, obviously worried for his safety with such a huge beast.

“Mom…” 

Jensen rarely asked things of his parents and even here, the only plea he put forth was held in the way he said her name.

Donna’s eyes widened when Jared added his own petition. 

Staying low on his belly, he literally crawled over, coming to rest beside Jensen. He laid his brown head carefully atop a sneakered foot and stared mournfully up at her, settling in with a deep sigh.

The corner of Donna’s mouth curled slightly before returning to her usual light frown.

“Are you a church goer, Mr. Morgan?”

This sudden shift in topic caught the man off guard, but Jeff recovered quickly.

“I’ll admit Ma’am that since my wife passed; I haven’t been as regular at making services as I used to be. These days too, I usually work Sunday mornings, training. But you can rest assured I am a great believer in things unseen.”

While this wording struck Jensen as strange, it seemed to satisfy his parents. 

Glancing over at her son, Donna could see in an instant how much Jensen wanted to spend time with the mournful-faced dog stretched out at his feet. “You working this Sunday?”

“I am,” Jeff admitted, but added, “But I’ll be done by noon.”

“You’ll join us here for lunch after church then at one.” The invitation was offered less as a question and more as a statement. 

Her eyes darting from the hopeful look on her boy’s face down then to Jared once more, Donna gave a light sigh. 

“You should probably bring him along too. But he’ll have to stay out in the backyard. If he behaves himself we can talk more about Jensen maybe walking him.”

Jensen flashed his mother a huge smile of thanks, softening it only lightly for Mr. Morgan when he glanced over to him after. Dropping his eyes down to Jared at last, his grin split wide again.

“Hear that, Jared?” He crouched down to rub behind the Lab’s velvety ears. “You’re coming over tomorrow, so you better be good.” 

Seeing the satisfied smirk on the fuzzy face gazing back up at him, Jared’s behavior at dinner tomorrow was going to be perfect. 

Jensen just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and all the kudos. I have been overwhelmed with the positive response to this piece. Hope it continues to engage you.
> 
> Feral


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few words of warning: there are some homophobic slurs in this chapter. My apologies if such language offends.

Jensen shut the backyard gate behind him and headed off down the alley. Before he even heard the latch catch behind him, his heartbeat quickened with excitement. 

Today he was meeting with Mr. Morgan to go through instructions on walking Jared.

It was still hard for him to believe that his mom had actually given him permission. But after Jared had performed so beautifully when he and Mr. Morgan had visited, she hardly could have objected.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the teen’s mouth at the memory: how Jared sat throughout the whole dinner, poised and silent from his place on the back patio, raptly watching them all at the table through the screen of the sliding glass door. 

It was almost as if the Lab had been following the entire party’s conversation.

Jensen had been extremely tense the whole day leading up to the visit. Not only concerned with how Jared would perform, but also worried about how his family would act towards their guests. He’d been so relieved the afternoon unfurled without any significant incidents and pleasantly surprised even Josh, who had been forced by their parents to attend, behaved well enough. 

But then too Mr. Morgan had a way with people it seemed. Right off he’d caught Joshua’s attention at the start of the meal, letting it slip that he’d used his dogs to work with troubled boys in the past; relating a few of their “youthful shenanigans” and how his dogs helped them get onto straighter paths.

Given this history, for a time, sitting there at the table, Jensen had silently fretted that their new neighbor might change his mind and ask Josh to look after Jared instead of him. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time that he’d been passed over for something, only to have it given to his older brother. 

But then, in a moment unnoticed by anyone else at the table, Mr. Morgan had looked over and given him a wink. 

Jensen knew in that instant Jared’s owner wasn’t going to choose Joshua over him. Although Jeff’s interesting anecdotes and pleasant jokes did manage to keep the oldest Ackle’s boy civil and at the table through the end of the meal.

Mind still replaying the events of Sunday afternoon, Jensen unconsciously kicked a larger stone out of the gravel and off to the side of the alley. A light snort escaped him, recalling how the dinner concluded-- the homemade cherry pie their new neighbor had brought along for dessert. It had tasted good enough, but obviously Mr. Morgan hadn’t made many pies: the filling was rife with pits. 

Kenzie was the only one who said anything about it, much to her parents chagrin; proudly declaring she’d swallowed five as she pushed her empty plate away.

Josh had wolfed his pie down so quickly if there were pits in his pieces, they’d gone unnoticed. Jensen meanwhile had silently swallowed the few in his own slice. He wasn’t the only one, however. Later, he heard his folks laughingly admit the same thing between themselves as they joked about “baking bachelors.” 

Shifting back to the present, Jensen saw the pitty pie-maker himself up ahead in the alley, righting his trashcan. He had done the same with his family’s when he’d first come home from school. (His dad called the city on a regular basis about how careless the trashmen were emptying the neighborhood’s bins.)

“Hey there, Jensen!” Jeff glanced down at his watch. “Right on time, I see. I like that.” 

Jensen allowed a small smile at the praise, though truthfully he’d been holding himself back from showing up any sooner. His expression quickly slipped into one of confusion when Mr. Morgan peered over his shoulder as if looking for someone.

Seeing his bewilderment, Jeff offered with a twinkle in his eye, “I just thought for sure Miss Mackenzie would be fast on your heels.”

It was true, when Kenzie had found out the reason for their new neighbors’ visit; she’d immediately began begging their mom to allow her to join Jensen after school for Jared’s walks. When his mother had replied with a sighing “We’ll see,” Jensen had already begun to resign himself to his little sister's probable accompaniment. Strangely though, by the time Jared and his owner had left Sunday evening, Mackenzie seemed to have already lost interest in Jared and returned to her dolls. In fact, Jensen thought it odd that for all her historic doggie desires, she hadn’t mentioned him once since. 

Not that he minded. 

Although he knew it was selfish, he didn’t really want to share his and Jared’s walk time.

“No, she’s at the sitter’s, Miss Ferris’.”

From under long lashes, Jensen watched to see if Mr. Morgan was disappointed by Mackenzie’s absence: his sister was a social sparkler after all. He hid his pleasure when the man nodded and gave a grin clearly meant just for him.

“Well, that’s all for the good: a man’s got to have a few things in his life that are just his own.”

Jeff stepped over to the high wooden gate that accessed his back yard. “I haven’t had a spare key made, so it would be best if you used this entrance, rather than going around to the front. You can open the back door to the porch by just reaching through Jared’s dog door.” 

A low chuckle escaped the man as he easily read Jensen’s expression.

“I know that doesn’t sound particularly secure, but with Jared around I’m not too worried. I guarantee, as mellow as he seems, he’s not going to let anyone into his place that doesn’t belong there.”

Jensen nodded at this. 

“Anyways, Jared spends his time out in the yard or on the back porch when I’m working. The big lunk was asleep in his dog bed when I last passed through-- lazy guy that he is.”

Following behind as Mr. Morgan swung the gate open and led them into the yard, Jensen stifled a gasp. Jeff meanwhile barked out a laugh when they encountered Jared, sitting at attention on the walk just outside the covered porch’s entrance. His tail thumped a mile a minute on the cement and he held his leash in his mouth.

“Well, I told him you were coming about this time. And it appears he’s ready for his walk.”

Jensen shot Jeff a disbelieving look and received only a sly smirk in response.

A low whine from Jared drew his eyes quickly back to the Lab. He was perplexed when Jared remained where he was, especially since the dog was obviously barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Come here boy…” Jensen patted a lean thigh in encouragement but Jared didn’t move.

“Looks like Jared wants you to go to him, Jensen.”

Jensen had already begun moving towards Jared before Jeff even finished his words. He had almost reached Jared, when the dog smiled wider around the leash in mouth and stood up. Rather than remain where he was or moving forward though, Jared took a couple bouncing steps backwards so that Jensen had to come to him further.

After about the third time the Lab moved, Jeff called out, “Okay, Jared. Enough now.” His voice was firm but still tinged with humor. “You tease poor Jensen too much right off and he might change his mind about walking you.”

Jared stopped short and cocked his head to the side. He seemed to be sizing up Jensen, determining whether or not his owner’s words might be true. Apparently taking the light reprimand to heart, he sat down again.

This time as Jensen reached for his leash, Jared dropped it into the boy’s hands. He stayed perfectly still then until the lead was clipped to his collar, but the moment the catch “clicked” Jared burst back into furious energy. He snuffled eagerly, first into Jensen’s hands and then into his crotch. 

Almost bowled over by the Lab’s big head and embarrassed by the dog’s persistent nuzzle to his nethers (not to mention the feeling this stirred), Jensen pushed Jared away. 

“Boy, he’s likely to knock you over again with all his enthusiasm!” Jeff drew up alongside Jensen now and slipped Jared’s leash from his hands. 

Jensen blushed and Jared immediately settled. 

“I bet my big moose weighs more than you do.” Jeff gave a hand signal to Jared and the dog laid down.

Mention of his diminutive size made Jensen’s cheeks burn hotter. Both he and Kenzie had their mother’s fine-boned build, while Josh followed after their father in height and bulk. While this hadn't made much difference before, Jensen was at an age now where many of his peers were starting to shoot upwards and his slightness had begun drawing others' attention (and more than a few troubles). 

Pushing his discomfort aside at Mr. Morgan’s teasing observation, Jensen focused on the instructions the man began rolling out. He felt a sense of accomplishment when, after a few run throughs of some basic commands, Jared’s owner at last seemed confident that he could handle his pet.

“Enjoy you walk,” Jeff called out from the door of his porch as Jensen and Jared headed off at last. “I’ll have a cold drink for both of you when you boys get back.

“And Jared, you take it easy on Jensen, now.”  
_________________

Though originally they had arranged for him to walk Jared on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from that first walk, Jensen hardly went a day without seeing Jared. Two weeks slipped by in a flash and by then, walking with Jared had become the highpoint of his day.

Their first week together, Jared met him each time outside the porch, leash in mouth, ready to go. However, he seemed to have quickly forgotten his master’s words about teasing. The dog always waited for Jensen to come to him and never let the boy get ahold of him on the first try, despite the many admonitions to "come" or to “stay.”

Over the last few days Jared had taken his doggie “keep away” another step further, darting back into the porch. Not that Jensen minded this, really. It always made him laugh, when after a minute or so Jared would poke his head out from the dog door, eyes filled with mischief, daring him to follow.

This was one instance when Jensen’s small stature worked to his advantage. It was easy enough just to crawl through the dog door after Jared, rather than unlatch it. And he soon found Jared was quicker to catch if he just stayed on the ground after crawling inside. 

Once the leash was finally clipped in place Jared was all wiggles and nuzzles for a short time. Outside the fence though, he was incredibly well behaved, falling easily into pace alongside Jensen as they traveled to the park or down to the nearby green belt and today was no different.

At least not initially.

An unexpected rain earlier had left the late afternoon air sullen and even more humid than usual. Jensen watched as Jared happily splashed through the large puddle he himself had just skirted.

“I don’t know what Mr. Beaver expects from me, Jared.” Jensen sighed as Jared followed him on the greenbelt’s asphalt path back towards their neighborhood. Jensen paused for a moment then, the distant sound of the river filling in in his silence.

“I mean, I do everything that he asks for class. I just wish the guy would stop picking on me.” Jensen looked over at the intent hazel gaze regarding him and Jared gave a light “wuff” in response. 

Jensen didn’t recall exactly when in their walks he’d began talking to Jared, but it was something he did all the time now.

Normally he was a quiet kid, kept things to himself and tried not to bother his folks too much. It was easier that way than finding himself on their already overloaded anxiety radars. Sometimes he shared things with his friend Osric Chau, but there were some things a guy just couldn’t talk about. Not even with his best friend.

Jared, on the other hand, was the perfect confidant, listening to anything and everything he said, no judgment, no teasing. And even though he knew it was an impossibility, there were moments Jensen almost believed that his fuzzy companion understood most every word he said.

“Hey! Pretty Boy!”

Jensen had continued on with his list of all the ways his earth science teacher, Mr. Beaver, had been hassling him, but this distant hail cut him short. Jared stopped alongside his walker, his expression puzzled as the boy beside him suddenly stiffened.

A hot ball of fear dropped in Jensen's gut and his heartbeat accelerated.

“Crap,” he muttered under his breath. Talk about guys who hassled him. It was the “double Marks,” Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellegrino, or his “designated demons” as he had come to think of them. 

A grade above him, Jensen still had no idea what he’d done to incite the older boys’ wrath but the two Marks had started their attacks with this “pretty boy” talk last year. 

It didn't help that Jensen knew their name calling was true to an extent and he hated it: having fine features might be an asset if a guy maybe lived in L.A., but in rural Texas it just made life difficult. 

Or as in the case of this particular pair- outright dangerous.

And dropping out of soccer hadn’t relieved him of the bullies’ unwanted attentions in the way that he’d hoped. In fact, if anything, it seemed like this evasion had just made the double Marks even more determined in their mission to mess with him.

Wanting to survive the semester, Jensen had developed some elaborate maneuvers at school to stay out of their way. He'd worked to avoid running into them outside of school too. But noting how they were dressed, he guessed it was just his bad luck that Coach had cut soccer practice short today.

“Hey, Fag! I’m talking to you!” 

It was the stuff of Jensen's most recent nightmares, encountering the Marks (both taller by at least a foot and outweighing him considerably) out in the world like this, alone, on an empty walkway… His insides twisted anew at what the double Marks might do if they had the chance: worried less at the moment for himself, more that they might hurt Jared. 

Jensen dropped his eyes to his companion. Jared stared ahead at the approaching figures, tail wagging lightly, his expression open and curious.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear us, Ackles!” Sheppard’s voice had dropped considerably over the summer. It came out growly and harsh. “When Mark and I call, you need to be a good little bitch and come running!”

Looking back up, Jensen saw that in the time he’d averted his gaze, Pellegrino and Sheppard were quickly closing the distance between them.

His hand tightened around Jared’s leash. All he wanted right now was to make sure that he got Jared home safe. He could tell by the predatory gleam in their eyes that the Marks were intent on really doing some damage today and he knew he needed to act quickly. 

“Come on, Jared.” He clicked in his cheek as Mr. Morgan had taught him and prayed Jared would follow. Then with a quick tug on the leash to re-enforce the command, he stepped off the greenbelt and darted into the overgrowth that ran alongside it.

“Little Chicken Shit! He's running!” Jensen heard Pellegrino exclaim as the brush swallowed him and Jared up. 

The sound of the older boys’ feet pounding down the pavement path in pursuit was soon drowned out by the rustle of leaves and the rasping of breaths as Jensen dove through the underbrush into the wild lands that skirted the miles of walkway. Jared kept pace beside him easily, even as they scrabbled over toppled tree trunks and under low hanging branches.

The sound of the river grew louder as they drew nearer its banks. Jensen could see it churning, muddy and swollen still from the day’s earlier rain. He knew that there was no way to get across the water, raging as it was. 

They clambered along the river’s rocky hem now, Jared panting but sure-footed alongside him. Jensen stopped only for a moment when he could hear the two Mark’s calling angrily after him and at each other over the river’s roar. 

“Wait until I get my hands on that little fucker!”

“Hey, Sheppard! Over here! I’m sure they came through this way!”

Green eyes darted over the surrounding greenery. Jensen gave Jared’s leash a harsh tug, pulling the dog down with him under some bushes near a good sized boulder, into a hollow carved out by an uprooted tree.

Crouched low, the damp earth wetting the knees of his jeans, Jensen gathered Jared to him. He settled the Lab between his thin thighs.He dropped the leash and wrapped trembling fingers around the worn leather of Jared’s collar, hoping fervently Jared would stay.

“Easy, boy… “

For the moment it looked like he would: Jared was panting, but not too heavily, his solid body still but for the flex of his breath. Chocolate ears perked forward and hazel eyes stared out through the brush with a peculiar intensity.

One hand slipped from Jared’s collar and Jensen slid shaky fingers through the sleek fur of the Labrador’s side. Touching Jared like this grounded him.

His own gaze focused now on the ground outside their hiding place, Jensen was all too conscious of his own ragged breaths. His heart pounded in his chest with both fear and exertion. He was struck with the sudden need to piss.

As they waited, Jensen’s heart slowed a bit but the urgency to go only increased. His bladder felt heavier by the moment and he silently cursed himself for downing all the punch Mr. Morgan left out for him before his walk today, instead of after.

A clatter of stones sounded nearby.

Jensen drew in a deep breath and held it. He watched the two Marks appear on the river bank in front of him.

The first Mark, Sheppard, stopped about ten feet from where Jensen and Jared were hidden. Sheppard played goalie for the soccer team and was considerably stockier than Pellegrino. Bending over, he set his hands on his knees: the cross-country trek through the brush had obviously winded him.

“I’m going to fuck up Ackle's 'pretty boy' face when we catch him,” he panted.

“Fine.” The second Mark had come into the clearing now and stood beside Sheppard. He grinned and grabbed lewdly at his crotch, “But not until after I just fuck him.”

“Hear that, you little pretty boy prick!” Pellegrino hollered over the river.

“Yeah!” Sheppard straightened and chimed in. “Stop hiding your little fag ass and get out here and take it! You know that’s what you secretly want, Bitch!”

The awfulness of the Mark’s words and the terrible threat they contained brought heat to Jensen’s cheeks and unwanted tears to his eyes. He sucked in his breath feeling himself on the verge of a sob. 

His tears began falling faster and for a different reason when he felt the rumble of Jared’s low growl build beneath his fingers.

“No, no, no, Jared…” Jensen whispered, terrified that the Marks would hear and find them.

Even as the volume Jared’s growl built, Jensen needn’t have worried. Outside the hollow the two Marks seemed to have given up on their chase. They continued instead, yelling out an obscene litany of things they would do once they caught him. Jensen shifted his arm from Jared’s side to wipe over his eyes. 

The instant his hand lifted, Jared lunged forward, tearing free from the fingers still wrapped around his collar. 

The sudden movement and the burn of the leather as it pulled from his grasp caught Jensen off guard. He yelped and fell backwards.The sound of his surprise, however, was drowned out by a much louder cry. 

Neither of the Marks was prepared for the brown blur that came barreling at them out of the brush. Jared roared out at them, jaws snapping, hide bristled stiff. He threw his whole weight against Pellegrino, sending the boy crashing down onto the rocky bank.

Trying to scramble backwards away from Jared, Sheppard had fallen too, yelling in terror. Beneath the Lab, Pellegrino gasped, breath knocked out of him and in pain from the hard crush of stone against bone.

Jared looked down, hackles raised, and snarled ferociously. Seeing the boy beneath him was in no shape to struggle, he turned his attention to the other and began a slow menacing stalk forward.

Sheppard grabbed up a rock, the closest thing to a weapon he could find. Drawing his arm back to hurl it, his entire attention was held by the furious animal crouched before him.

The stone dropped instantly from his fingers when a stinging “crack!” sounded. He screeched at the searing pain that tore through his wrist. Looking away from the dog, Sheppard saw Jensen standing just a few feet away. He held a thick stick in his hands.

“Don’t you hurt Jared!”

Jensen had been stunned by Jared’s attack. An instant later, terrified of what might happen to Jared if he really hurt the Marks, he’d flown out of the hollow to try and stop him. He abandoned this course of action, however, the moment he’d saw Sheppard’s grasping fingers close around the rock.

Immediately grabbing the nearest broken branch he could find, Jensen had run forward. He’d brandished the limb like an axe, chopping at Mark’s wrist with all the force contained within his thin arms.

“Fuck!” Sheppard grabbed his injured wrist with his good hand, rolling away onto his side.

“God damn it, Ackles! I think you broke my fucking arm!” Sheppard curled in on himself moaning in pain, but his sounds of distress were drowned out by Pellegrino’s cries.

“Ackles! Holy shit… Please… For fuck’s sake! Call your dog off!” Pellegrino had regained his breath at last, but his voice was ragged with terror and pain.

As soon as Jensen had struck Sheppard, Jared had doubled back to the other Mark. He stood over Pellegrino now, head down, growling; his teeth clenched the neck of the boy’s jersey.

“Hey, Jared… Come.”

The words were shaky, not much more than a whisper, but Jensen was surprised his voice had any volume at all. He felt like there was no air in his lungs and feared he might faint at any moment.

Apparently though, he was loud enough for Jared’s sharp ears. Jared ceased growling and stared down hard at boy beneath him for a long moment before he released Pellegrino’s shirt and moved over to Jensen. As he made his way, his hazel eyes remained wary, shifting between the two Marks.

After how much trouble he had in the yard getting Jared to mind him, Jensen stood in awe of how easily the Lab came and sat at his feet.

The moment Jared’s butt hit the ground, he tipped his head up at the boy above him. Jensen felt hazel eyes searching his own, almost apologetic. A heavy tail gave a few reassuring thumps against his jean-clad leg. Then Jared turned his attention back to the two teens rising shakily to their feet and his doggy face slipped back into something feral. 

He stared unblinking at the Marks, challenging. A loud growl rumbled once more within his deep chest.

Jensen kept ahold of his stick with one shaking hand, but set the other on Jared’s solid head. The moment his fingers made contact with fur, the feeling of faintness loosened its hold on him almost immediately. 

“You heard Jared,” he called out, voice higher than he’d hoped it would be but sounding much stronger, nonetheless. 

“Get out of here!”

Both Marks’ faces darkened, but they obeyed. 

Injured wrist pulled tight against his chest, Sheppard used his good arm to support the badly limping Pellegrino. Jensen watched his two tormentors stumble over the river stones back to the edge of the brush. Once at the tree-line, Pellegrino looked back over his shoulder. Even with the distance between them, Jensen could see the smoldering fury on the older boy’s face.

“Watch your ass, Ackles! You know, you can’t take that attack dog of yours with you everywhere!” 

The moment these words left Pellegrino’s mouth, Jared rose and started forward at a heavy trot, barking furiously.

Jensen covered his mouth as a crazy laughter churned in his chest, seeing the way the two Marks, despite their injuries, instantly picked up their pace, scrambling into the woods. As soon as the older teens disappeared into the trees, however, both his laughter and his strength left him. 

Legs unwilling to hold him up any longer he sank down. When the hard stones of the bank met his backside, Jensen drew his knees up to his chest. He covered the tops of his knees with crossed arms and dipped his head into the nest they created. 

Terror, anger, relief… these emotions suddenly rolled through him with the same force of the river beside him.

Jensen trembled. 

Caught in this flood, his slender frame was wracked with silent sobs for a number of minutes, but he stilled almost instantly when a solid side settled against his own. The stick still in his hand fell to rocky ground with a dull "thunk" when a gentle, warm tongue began to press soft wet kisses over clenched fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow these boys just run away with me. Translation: this chapter ended up being far longer than I anticipated, so I cut if off here. 
> 
> Seemed a fitting place.
> 
> Next chapter though, now that Jared has rescued his little prince, you can expect to see him putting his "hero status" to work and make a move on Jensen.
> 
> Thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments. They mean a lot!
> 
> Feral


	4. Bad Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. My apologies for the length between posts. The end of the semester got the best of me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

__________________

Jensen allowed the sound of the rapids and Jared’s warm tongue to wash over him.

While overcome with relief Sheppard and Pellegrino were gone, the terrible fear he’d felt for Jared’s safety still held him. A lingering sense of dread remained too as Jensen wondered how he’d ever have been able to face Mr. Morgan, if something had happened to the man’s prized pet.

Jensen drew in a long quiet breath and held it, hoping this would still his thoughts and ease the ache in his chest. It helped some, but his stomach remained clenched with other feelings, stirred in him by his bullies’ cruel words. 

Undrowned by the roar of the river beside him, the names the Marks had shouted still echoed in his ears... 

_"Fag."_

_"Bitch."_

The worst part of it was that he feared there might be some truth in their taunts. 

For as long as he could remember and no matter how much he tried to hide it, Jensen had known he was somehow different. And while the idea that he was “gay” didn’t seem quite right, he was only too aware his increasing adolescent attentions did drift more to other boys than to girls. 

This didn’t mean, however, that he wanted the things Pellegrino and Shepphard accused him of… and most certainly not with them.

A new shiver rattled Jensen’s spine caused partly his ruminations but also elicited by the tingle of the wet tongue still licking his fingers. Beside him Jared had begun lightly whining.

“It’s okay, Jared. I’m alright.” Jensen murmured this from within the shelter of his arms. 

The volume of Jared’s worried sounds immediately dropped. The moment Jensen lifted his head, however, the Lab darted in, tongue abandoning fingers to lave salty cheeks. Thick swaths of dog spit quickly replaced Jensen’s tear tracks. 

The wuffling of a still-concerned nose, along with the slobbery licks, gross as they should have seemed, was a balm for the teen’s jangled nerves. As his tear-blurred eyes cleared, Jensen found the corner of his mouth turning up when his gaze met Jared’s overly-anxious expression. He wiped a sleeve across his wet face, embarrassed now for crying. 

After all, it wasn’t like anything "really" bad had happened. 

Seeing Jensen’s crooked smile, Jared’s body became one giant wiggle. Jensen leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the dog’s solid shoulders even as Jared pressed in, huffing with happiness that his companion had finally revived.

Burying his face in warm fur, Jensen whispered his thanks into velvet ears.

“You were amazing, Jared.” 

Jared whined again at these words and his thick tail swung harder.

Using the Lab as a support, Jensen pushed up to his feet. When he stood, he realized two things; the first was how much the light had shifted: mid September’s dusk falling earlier now. The second thing that seized his attention, and none too gently, was the painful reminder his bladder still needed emptying.

Shadowed by Jared, Jensen stepped over to the treeline. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his penis out from his shorts, barely clearing the fabric before his bladder let go.

Still feeling kind of shaky, he braced one arm against a slender tree trunk. His stream hit the tall grass and made the blades shimmy. The boy sighed with relief as the ache in his low belly dulled; he closed his eyes and leaned slightly forward.

The moment his lids dropped, Jensen’s still-rattled brain ran away with him. He saw Jared’s attack on the two Mark’s roll out in replay again in his mind. 

The sight had been terrifying, but it struck him now too, just how amazing Jared had looked.

 _So fierce. So powerful._

When Mr. Morgan said he hunted with Jared, Jensen always figured the man meant lighter fare like birds or such. However, the alacrity and ferociousness with which the dog went after the two older boys suddenly made him wonder if Jared hadn’t been trained to take down bigger game.

This idea stirred some primal part within him. But even more potent was the display of Jared’s raw animal aggressiveness in guarding him, and there was no doubt in Jensen’s mind that was what had spurred the Lab into action.

_Jared saved me._

Jensen couldn’t imagine anyone else in his life, not even his parents, defending him with that kind of ferocity.

Heat rose to his cheeks when he felt a rush of blood surge into his penis at this thought. He closed his eyes tighter, knowing it was weird and likely even sinful to have such a reaction to Jared protecting him. 

Even if it was wrong, however, it felt good. 

Too good.

Jensen shook the last drops of piss from his tip, but rather than put himself away he gave his penis a few strokes.

His privates had begun showing signs of his puberty that spring, much to his unease. And although he had come wet for the first time over the summer, normally he didn’t play with himself much: the combined result of discomfort with his body and a strict religious upbringing. 

Recently this had begun to change though. Maybe it was part of really becoming a teenager, but his cock had become so much more sensitive over the last few weeks. The urge for release was an incessant buzz in the back of Jensen’s brain these days, as well as his groin. 

At the sensation of skin against skin, the chaos of the afternoon suddenly slipped away and Jensen fell in to a pleasured haze. The ache that had gripped his bladder seemed to have only relocated itself, slipping down into his balls. He felt them flush and tighten, even as his penis twitched and plumped in his hand. 

A small moan slipped unbidden from between his lips. 

Damp palm caressing along his shaft, Jensen slid his foreskin over his tender cockhead a few times. This touch, coupled with the memory of Jared holding Pellegrino down, growling over the bully, sent even more blood thrumming into his penis.

Jensen bit his lower lip in an attempt to quiet his increasingly ragged breathing. He released it with a gasp only a moment later, when something slick and warm pressed against the head of his cock.

Green eyes flew open and he stumbled backwards realizing it was Jared’s tongue that had touched him. 

As he tried to move away, Jared followed immediately after, allowing no space between them. Seeming to have liked Jensen’s taste, the Lab continued to flicker his tongue out, stretching it eagerly, trying to keep contact with the boy’s erection.

“No, Jared! Bad dog!”

When his heel caught on rock, Jensen dropped his mortified scolding and, for a few brief seconds, he thought he was going to topple over. Instead, he found his backside colliding with nearby sapling. 

The narrow trunk held him up, but he now was caught between the tree and Mr. Morgan’s determined pup.

“Jared…” 

Jensen lost the rest of his words when Jared’s relentless tongue touched him again. It took only a few seconds for the hands pushing against Lab to shift. Shock and dismay dropped quickly away and soon Jensen’s thin fingers curled around the base of Jared’s silky ears, cradling the brown head as the Lab continued to lick him.

Each swipe of tongue was sloppy and hot and he had never felt anything like it. And the notion that Jared’s sharp teeth and powerful jaws, that this same mouth, the one that had been poised for blood minutes before, was right there at his most vulnerable place strangely thrilled Jensen even more. 

While Jared’s mouth was ardent, his attentions were remarkably tender. Even so, every one of his touches sent an electric bolt through Jensen, shooting down his spine, lodging in his core. A whimper built in his throat as he felt his climax approaching, brought on just by the dog’s eager tongue.

Jensen swallowed the sound down when suddenly Jared stopped licking and moved back. Feeling the dog pull against him, he immediately dropped his hands.

As soon as his head was released, however, Jared didn’t move any further away. He just sat down, settling back on his haunches. Doggy mouth smiling wide, his panting pink tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. 

Hazel eyes glittered as Jared regarded the boy before him.

A light frown creased Jensen’s forehead. 

The Lab’s expression was so…

Expectant.

Jensen shifted his gaze away, down to his wet cock. Already flushed cheeks burned darker as his body cried out for its thwarted release.

“Bad dog, Jared,” Jensen whispered as his shame returned, curling in his low belly along with the ache of his want. 

His eyes darted back up for a second only to find that Jared didn’t look the least bit convicted. Instead, he tipped his head to the side and gave a soft “wuff.” His fuzzy face remained just as it had— Waiting.

It was bad enough he’d allowed Jared to lick him. Now, the last thing Jensen wanted was to jerk himself off in front of an audience, even if it was canine. 

He had every intention of just slipping his cock back into his briefs and limping Jared back home. At least until his fingers slid down his dog-greased shaft. Pulling his penis before had felt good, but stroking down hard, spit-slicked flesh was… Well… 

Amazing.

Even if he’d wanted to, Jensen couldn’t stop once he started. When he began jacking himself, Jared moved in closer again and Jensen’s face burned so hot with embarrassment he thought his hair might catch fire.

He desperately wanted to shoo Jared away but the hot pants of dog breath against the back of his hand was a startlingly potent aphrodisiac. In less than a minute Jensen came hard into his fingers. 

Though still clear, the amount of cum that shot from him was copious. 

He’d barely finished spasming when Jared’s cold nose brushed against sticky fingers and the dog’s broad tongue began licking again. A hiss escaped Jensen when Jared grazed the tip of his now over-sensitized penis. He slipped his cum-covered hand off, holding it out to Jared as his other hand quickly stuffed himself back into his shorts.

A light growl burred in Jared’s throat when Jensen moved to draw his seeded fingers away. It wasn’t a real growl though, holding much more the tone of when they played. Regardless, Jensen stilled and kept his hand where it was, relinquishing it to Jared’s grooming.

He was rewarded with a happy huff and a few good tail wags for his obedience. 

Jensen remained as he was, his breath evening out, his eyes glued to Jared as the dog cleaned his hand thoroughly. He was shocked to find that by the time pink tongue began to slow down he was growing hard again already.

Realizing this, Jensen pulled his hand away at last. Jared allowed it this time without complaint. 

Hazel eyes watched Jensen intensely as the boy brought his wet hand up to his mouth. Jensen stared at it for a few moments. 

As disgusting as he knew it was, the compulsion to taste his fingers, to sample the mingled flavors of Jared’s mouth and his own cock was overwhelming. Jensen extended his own tongue and touched this lightly to the tips of his fingers and gave a quick lick at the wetness left behind by dog spit and cum. Though he knew it was highly unlikely, Jensen could have sworn he could make out both their flavors intermingled. The taste was slightly sharp but not unpleasant.

He dropped his hand in an instant, startled, when Jared suddenly gave a happy bark. Jensen’s cheeks burned with a new blush seeing how pleased the Lab looked. It made him feel all the more shameful for everything that just happened.

“I don’t know what this was, Jared, but I promise you, Boy, it’s never going to happen again.”

A furrow creased the dog’s usually smooth forehead at these words. Jared’s normally wiggling form stilled a moment and Jensen watched stunned: he could almost see the Lab’s mood switch from pensive to daring.

Bad dog, flashed like a caution flare in Jensen’s mind but he pushed this away and instead mumbled “You heard me,” without any force behind his words.

Jared snorted softly at this in a tone that sounded unconvinced. 

Rather than argue with a dog of all things, especially one that had first saved him and then done him the added favor of getting him off, Jensen dropped his eyes, wiped his hand off on his shirt, and finished closing up his jeans. 

He picked the end of Jared’s lead up off the ground and was treated to a single happy bark before Jared turned around to lead them out of the dim brush and back to the glowing lights of their neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but there will be more coming soon. Things will begin to pick up speed here too as Jensen falls quickly and ever more deeply under Jared and Jeff's spells.


	5. Caught

_I can’t believe Beaver made me stay after again. He’s such a jerk._

Jensen frowned, eyes roving over the shelves of one of the vending machines that stood outside the school gymnasium. His hand jangled the loose change in his pocket. He was anxious to get something that would slake his parched throat, but nothing looked appealing.

It took him a moment to realize that what he was really craving was one of the juices that Mr. Morgan left out for him regularly now on the days he was scheduled to walk Jared. He wondered where the man got his flavors from because he had yet to find anything like them sold in a bottle.

“It’s like I’m getting addicted to the darn things.”

Startled out of his muttering, Jensen jumped when a chipper voice sounded beside him.

“Talking to yourself there, Jen? You better be careful or people will think you’re even weirder than you already are.”

“You should talk, Ric. Calling _me_ weird? That’s the pot calling the kettle black for sure!” Jensen shot back, though he knew in an instant what a stupid retort this was.

Osric Chau grinned and shrugged. It was true: even without the bonus of a zealot for a mother, he was considered a genuine eccentric among his classmates. Unlike Jensen, however, he didn’t mind it that people considered him odd. In fact, he seemed to take perverse pleasure in it.

Rather than shame him for the stupid comeback, Ric grinned. “I like your use of archaic idiom, Ackles.”  He hitched his backpack up on a skinny shoulder. “Why you here so late?”

“Beaver,” Jensen sighed. “What about you?”

“Man, that guy’s got it out for you,” Ric winced in sympathy. “I had math club.”

Jensen personally thought that didn’t sound like much more fun than his, _“I know you can do better, Ackles,”_ lecture from Mr. Beaver.

“Hey, you wanna come over for a while?”  Ric’s eyes suddenly it up, “My mom’s at a church board meeting. They'll be talking bake sales and Jesus shit for hours, so I can break out the “M” rated games from my stash.”

Though it was nothing unusual, Jensen winced at Ric's irreverence. He shook his head and grabbed his own pack from where it sat at his feet. He offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I have a couple chores I have to get done.”

“So? Come over after, then.”

“I can’t. I walk Jared today.”

Ric snorted. “Seems like every time I ask; you’re on your way to take care of that dog. I thought that you were just walking him three days a week?”

“I was, but Mr. Morgan said Jared’s been more antsy lately. He asked if I could go over to walk him every day for a while.”

Jensen blushed and dropped his eyes as he stepped out, falling into pace at his friend’s side. He felt bad lying to Ric. There’d been no such request and it wasn’t Jared who’d been increasingly wound up: Jensen knew he was even more addicted to his walking companion’s tongue than he was to Mr. Morgan’s juice drinks.

“Seriously, Jensen, you keep this up and I’m going to think you’re ditching me for that mutt.”

Internally Jensen felt himself bristle at Osric calling Jared a mutt, but he didn’t say anything. Looking out from under his bangs, he could see that despite Ric’s teasing tone, there was some truth in this statement: Ric was feeling abandoned.

A flower of conviction bloomed in Jensen’s gut. Osric had been his best friend since they were in kindergarten and ever since he’d started spending time with Jared, they hardly saw each other outside of class. Given their social status, it wasn’t like Ric had a huge pool of other friends to draw from either.

“Sorry, Ric.” Jensen offered sincerely; he hated disappointing people. “I could maybe come over Saturday night…”

Ric broke into a wide grin. “Yeah?  I mean, that would be awesome!”

They rounded the corner of the gym and Jensen’s step faltered. He couldn’t help it. Even though it was weeks old now, every time he saw the memorial the other students had erected there for the two Marks something twisted in his low belly.

Misinterpreting Jensen’s hesitation Ric grabbed the strap on his friend’s pack and pulled him forward.

“Ah, come on, Jen.  The bastards can’t do anything to you now.”

“You shouldn’t talk about them like that, Ric. What if someone hears you?”

Ric’s face scrunched in disgust. “Look around, Jensen.”

He gestured to the empty school yard.

“And even if they did…” Stepping up to the edge of the display, he kicked at a bouquet of plastic roses someone had set amongst all the other adornments. “What the fuck do I care? Those guys made my life miserable!”

“You can’t tell me you’re really sad they’re gone, can you?” Ric frowned, watching as Jensen bent down and pushed the flowers back into place.

Jensen bit his bottom lip considering how he should answer. If he was honest, his feelings really didn’t differ from Ric’s.

The morning after his river incident with them, Sheppard and Pellegrino had shown up at school, one with a cast on his arm the other on crutches. While they stayed clear of him the next few days, every time he’d opened his locker, a note fell out: furiously scrawled scraps of paper filled with obscene promises of what was going to happen to him sooner, rather than later.

Given this, if anything, Jensen had all the more reason to actually be happy about the accident that had occurred that very weekend. It had not only rid him of his bullies, but had likely, literally saved his ass.

“Please tell me you’re not like the rest of these hypocrites.” Ric’s voice had become almost pleading. “I mean, they terrorized half the school. Then they take Sheppard’s dad’s car, get drunk, and drive off Macon’s bridge… And suddenly everyone’s acting like they’re some tragic victims?”

“I guess…  I just feel bad for their parents…” Jensen mumbled at last,"left without a body to even say goodbye to."  He stood up and moved back over to rejoin his friend.

Shaking his dark head, Ric snorted. “If I was Shepphard or Pellegrino’s parents I’d be grateful to be spared the expense of a casket.  They had to know it was only a matter of time before their demon spawn ended up in jail for hurting somebody… or worse.”

Ric held up his hand as if to stop Jensen from protesting. Not that Jensen had planned to; his mind had gone back to the Marks' notes and was still rolling over all the possibilities of “worse” he’d managed to escape.

“Personally," Ric shot Jensen a bitter smile, “I think maybe God finally heard their parents’ prayers, and my own, and decided to do something right for once… Almost makes me believe in him.”

“Almost.”

* * *

 

After this exchange the two boys walked in silence across the empty sport’s field and a good part of the way to their neighborhood. But Ric had never been one to be able to keep quiet for too long, at least, not around Jensen. Pretty soon their easy rapport was restored and they passed the rest of their journey talking about classes and making plans for Saturday until they hit the street where Ric split off to head his house.

Walking alone the rest of the way to his own home, Jensen realized how much he’d missed hanging out with Osric. Even so, he felt kind of relieved too when they parted because he was missing Jared even more.

Thoughts of Jared’s sleek fur and bright eyes made Jensen’s cock start. He winced as blood thrummed into his low belly. It was like his penis had a hair trigger these days, an erection almost an instant response now anytime Mr. Morgan’s pet crossed his mind.

 _Which,_ Jensen was embarrassed to admit, was... _a lot_.

While he’d initially planned for what had happened at the river with Jared to be a one-time thing, the next time he’d walked him, the big lunk had spent half their excursion either trying to gently pull or push him off the greenbelt and into the bush.

He wasn’t an idiot and it didn’t take Jensen long to figure out what the Lab wanted. What did surprise him though, despite how dirty it made him feel, was to realize how much he wanted it too.

A sick twist in Jensen’s stomach tamped down his arousal. He knew that even if they both seemed to like it, what he let Jared do to him was wrong.  

And it wasn’t like they’d stopped there; things had progressed between them over the weeks.

Heat filled Jensen’s cheeks thinking not just about the Lab’s antics, but what he’d begun doing to Jared as well, now that they were able to play in private.

When they’d been messing around in the bushes, he always remained standing. A couple close calls with exploring kids or wayward walkers had left him wary.  But that was before Jared convinced him they could play together undisturbed at Jeff’s.

_Convinced…_

Jensen knew that if he tried to explain it to anyone they’d laugh at him for blaming what he did on a dog, but it was true. 

The first time it happened on Mr. Morgan’s porch, Jensen discovered Jared had hidden all his leashes, once he’d crawled in to get him. (That wasn’t the first time the dog had done this.) In his searching for the missing leads, he’d found himself herded up against a wall. Jared soaked the front of his jeans almost instantly; pressing his tongue to his fly with no interest in walking, just eager to get into his pants.

Now they played on the porch every time Jensen came over. It had taken him awhile to relax, constantly worrying about Mr. Morgan coming home and finding them. But the guy seemed to always be working, so they had the place to themselves.

And that really had its advantages.

Even now, Jensen could almost feel the plush of Jared’s dog bed against his naked skin, the way it lifted him, giving the Lab access to his ass as well as his cock. It had stunned him the first time Jared’s nose had nudged his sack up and slicked his hot tongue down there. He’d had no idea that anything could feel that amazing.

At just the thought, Jensen’s hole clenched with want.

As wrong as he knew it was, he could hardly imagine going a day without that kind of attendance now. Dropping a hand to the front of his jeans, Jensen adjusted himself as his cock started again: it had proved weeks ago to have far less conscience than the rest of him.

A couple more blocks and thankfully, Jensen’s hard on had softened. He slipped into his empty house. His dad had begun making Josh work with him at the garage after school anytime he didn’t have practice. His mom was doing double shifts this week; McKenzie at the sitter’s until she picked her up.

After setting his pack inside his room, Jensen looked at his chore chart. He’d put all the dishes from the sink into the dishwasher after breakfast that morning, so that he’d have more time to spend with Jared that afternoon. Given that Mr. Beaver had already made him way later than he planned, Jensen was happy to see that because of loading the dishwasher, he was caught up on most everything except laundry.

Moving quickly from room to room, Jensen gathered the dirty clothes from every family member’s hamper, anxious to get done and get to Jared. 

Also, he didn’t really like being the only one home. Even if they annoyed him sometimes, it unnerved him how quiet the house was when the rest of his family was absent.  Now that he was a teenager, he had expected this not to bother him so much, but so far his feelings hadn’t changed.

Fortunately, there wasn’t much laundry. Jensen hugged the small bunch of soiled clothes he held in his arms at his waist and pressed them tighter against him. He was surprised by the sudden urge that hit him to thrust his hips and rub up against the fabrics he clasped.

Instead, he dropped them in the laundry room, sorting them quickly. Setting a pair of his jeans in the darks’ pile, he noticed an incriminating stain on the thigh of one leg.

He wondered how the dried come had gotten there since, after a few unfortunate incidents, he stripped off everything but his undershirt now when he and Jared played. Jensen resolved to be more careful in the future and double check everything when he dressed again.

Donna Ackles was as good an instructor as any home ec. teacher: Jensen frowned and hit the spot with a spritz of spray wash.  

_Nice to know there’s at least one advantage to being in charge of laundry now._

Grabbing the first load, he moved to the washer. There was a large, paper grocery sack atop it, adorned with a sticky note that bore his mother’s handwriting.

_Jen,_

_These are from Genevieve for Kenzie. Please add them to the wash. I’ll sort through them with Kenzie later_

_Thanks Sweetie!_

Genevieve was the daughter of one of his mother’s co-workers. A year older than his little sister, she was taller, but with a similar build and a much better wardrobe budget. Her clothes made perfect hand-me-downs for McKenzie.

Digging into the bag, Jensen pulled out a number of shirts and skirts and a couple light dresses. Thin fingers ran over the soft fabrics, smoothing them as he set them into their appropriate piles.

Jensen couldn’t help but pause a moment on one or two items, a strange tightness in his chest. This wasn’t the first time that he had been struck with how cute girls’ clothes were. The colors and patterns stirred something in him.

He pulled the last dress from the bag and felt his breath catch. It was a pale-green sundress with string straps and it still had the pricetag on it.

Jensen would have felt guilty if he’d realized how quickly his thoughts of rushing to Jared fell away when he saw the dress. Before he knew what he was doing, heart pounding, cheeks burning furiously, he’d stepped into the bathroom adjoining the laundry.

Standing in front of the mirror, he held the dress up against him.  It was bigger than most of the other garments in the bag and the size of it in comparison to his body was perfect.

Even though he knew he was home by himself, Jensen reached over and closed the door, locking it after. His hands shook as he stripped out of his over-shirt and tee and slipped the dress on over his head. The delicate straps felt nice against the skin of his shoulders.

Caught in the crossfire of his warring emotions, Jensen stood there. The wonder and wickedness of putting on the dress pulled his nerves taut. Studying himself raptly from his current perspective, it took a couple long minutes for him to get the courage to raise his gaze and meet his reflection in the mirror.

It was like looking at a stranger.

_Pretty…_

It was the only word that came into Jensen’s mind, but without the usual unease attached to it. Considering the face looking back at him, Jensen realized this was applicable to more than just the dress.

He'd known he needed a haircut, and pulling the sundress on had swept his overlong bangs forward and left his hair lightly ruffed in the back. This, in addition to his long lashes, full lips, and the dress, Jensen realized he really did look like a girl.

The figure reflected back at him bit her bottom lip, leaving the plump flesh just a bit pinker.

The color of the dress brought out the remaining gold in what was left of his summer tan and made his eyes about three shades deeper. Its bodice was a stretch fabric that hugged his torso like a second skin, but there was a bit of lace at the top that gave the illusion of swell, to even his flat chest.

Despite the fact that his jeans puffed the skirt out a bit, Jensen turned and admired the side view.

 _Pretty,_ he thought again.

The girl looking back at him in the mirror blushed.

Jensen dropped his eyes and felt them fill. All the words the Marks had shouted at him or scrawled out in their bad handwriting, hit him again. He wondered if this was what they had seen in him? Wondered what his family, what his dad or Josh would say, if they saw him like this?

Or Osric.

_They’d hate me… Think I was a freak._

It was bad enough the things he was doing with Jared. Wanting to put on girls’ clothes just made him even more of a pervert.

 _Jared…_ Jensen slowly pulled the dress off over his head. _Jared wouldn’t care though, no matter what I wore. He’d still like me._

This should have made him smile but it didn’t. Instead, a few more tears slipped out and rolled down Jensen’s cheeks. It hurt to admit that he’d had daydreams lately where Jared was a human boy and he was Jared’s girlfriend.

_Stupid._

Balling up the dress, Jensen unlocked the door and strode shirtless back into the laundry room. He was about to throw it onto one of the piles, but stopped.

He stared at it for a few long seconds before suddenly darting away from the clothes piles and into his bedroom.

Jensen unzipped his schoolbag and stuffed the dress in to bottom, covering it up with his books. Then he flew back and got the washing machine going. Grabbing his shirts from the bathroom, he pulled them back on as he hurried to the back door on his way to the alley.

He needed something to fill the emptiness that suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, that would make his mind quiet. The only one he knew who could do that these days, even if it was perverted and even if he wasn’t a “real” boyfriend, was Jared.

* * *

 

When Jensen arrived at Mr. Morgan’s Jared wasn’t outside waiting for him.

Poking his head in through the dog-door, he immediately saw Jared, lying on his cushioned bed looking forlorn.

“Hey, Jared, sorry I’m late.”

Dark ears perked and the Lab’s head rose immediately at the sight of Jensen crawling into the porch. Jared’s tail started to wag and then suddenly stilled. He huffed and set his muzzle on his paws, his face turned to the side.

Jensen’s mouth twitched. The heaviness and the confusion he’d been feeling suddenly lessened and he snorted. Sometimes it was like he could actually see Jared thinking.

“Oh, come on, you big baby. I’m not _that_ late.”

The way his head was positioned, the one hazel eye that was visible swiveled Jensen’s direction for a moment before turning back. Jared gave another purposeful huff.

“Honestly, Jared. Beaver made me stay after again.”

Jensen was rewarded with a whole head turn this time as Jared stared at him for a moment, seeming to assess his honesty. He apparently decided he wasn’t convinced and gave a soft growl.

Sitting down, knees bent, Jensen scooched himself closer.

“Okay, so I walked home with Osric too.”

 A chocolate brow dipped down and Jared’s low growl deepened. He was not at all amused by this news and let Jensen know how he felt about this betrayal by getting up only enough to completely turn his back on him before settling in again.

Normally it tickled Jensen how possessive his playing partner had become. It was funny, but at the same time, even if he knew deep down he was being ridiculous, projecting so much onto a dog, right now Jensen could hardly stand the idea of Jared being mad at him.

“Come on, don’t be a jerk about this." He crawled closer and reached out to massage Jared’s muscular neck. “You’re hardly cute when you sulk.”

Just being next to the Lab, Jensen felt his jeans growing tight. Seduction really wasn’t really his forte; he usually left the pursuit to Jared, _but today…_

“Okay… I was late,” Jensen was aware of how apologetic he sounded. It made his cheeks pink, but he pushed forward anyways. “If you’ll forgive me…  I’ll… I’ll make it up to you.”

It was comical how quickly the Lab’s head whipped around. Jared cocked his head, his expression curious.

“You... You can go first today. How about that?”

Anyone who didn’t know would have thought Jensen was crazy, talking to a dog like this, but Jared seemed to understand immediately. He gave a happy bark and his solid body suddenly exploded into all the wiggles he’d restrained.

Jensen slipped out of his over-shirt as Jared popped up. Sliding up onto the dog bed as soon as it was vacated, he lay on his back, kicked off his shoes, and opened his jeans. As he shimmied out them, his briefs went in tandem, the loose socks he wore caught in the legs of his pants and slipped off too. Once freed, his cock, full and heavy, listed over onto one of his thighs.

He was surprised when instead of moving immediately to stand over him, like he would usually do when it was his turn, Jared trotted over to the other side of the room. Propping himself up on his elbows, Jensen watched the Lab’s nose nudge the lid up on the box where his toys were kept.

The brown head dipped inside and Jared pulled back with something clasped in his jaws. He returned to Jensen and set the toy on the boy’s exposed belly where his tee-shirt had ridden up.

“What’s this?” Jensen picked up the toy, slick with dog spit. It was relatively new, something Mr. Morgan had recently picked up for Jared and obviously his current favorite, since this wasn’t the first time Jared had presented it to him over the last few days.

The chew was a solid rubber. Purple. A stout cylinder with a blunted end made up the biggest part of it. Below this, the toy bulged into a ball, just slightly smaller than Jensen’s closed fist. A  suction cup at the base of the ball finished it.

Jensen pushed the cup down onto the polished wood of the porch floor. It stuck with a sound that was slightly vulgar. Looking at it closely, the teen thought maybe it looked more than a little obscene too.

“What now? “  Jensen really didn’t understand the point of this toy. Meeting Jared’s eyes he was surprised to see that the Lab looked slightly…

_Disappointed?_

He watched as Jared lay down, toy between his paws and began vigorously licking. Jensen drew a deep breath, feeling his penis drip onto his thigh. If he thought the toy looked sexual before, that was nothing to how it appeared now, Jared’s long tongue curling itself almost completely around its circumference.

Then Jared stopped and looked up at him, doggy expression mildly surprised, as if he’d momentarily forgotten the near-naked boy laid out in his dog bed. The Lab stood and moved over, putting  a cold nose into Jensen’s side, nudging him and making him gasp.

Jensen felt Jared pushing him, it was like the dog was trying to roll him over on his side, urging him towards the toy. Jensen wasn’t having that, however. While he was usually pretty passive in their playing, he was aching to get Jared’s tongue on him and that wasn’t happening until after he’d done as he promised and got Jared off first.

His fingers curled around the thick collar as he rolled back onto his back, pulling Jared up with him. The dog gave a muffled grunt of surprise but followed. Soon the two were pressed forehead to forehead.

“No more teasing,” Jensen whispered. His voice was lower than usual and rough with his ache. Staring into Jared’s intense hazel eyes, Jensen felt himself filled with a furious longing for Jared to be human.

The Lab must have seen something in his gaze because after a few seconds, the slyness in his eyes shifted into something softer. Pulling back, Jared caught the underside of Jensen’s jaw and snuffled gently along the base and up under the boy's ear.

Jensen turned his head and pecked a quick kiss to Jared’s nose. Jared caught his mouth with his tongue and Jensen stilled, allowing the dog to lap at him as the Lab moved to stand over him in their usual position.

“Good boy,” Jensen breathed. Looking between Jared’s forelegs he could see further down that playing with the toy must have stirred Jared up too. His pointed red cock stuck out his sheath, wet and shiny.

Jensen opened his mouth allowing Jared to lick into it. Meanwhile, one of his hands slipped down to grip the velvety sheath. His hand slid the loose skin back and forth, his fingers alternating pressure along Jared’s shaft.

Furry hips beginning to rut into Jensen’s fingers. Jared shifted. He broke off his kiss to dip his head down and his damp snout worked its way under Jensen’s already rucked shirt, pushing it higher. Jensen couldn’t help but whimper when a hot, wet tongue lapped at one of his tiny nipples.

The quiet sounds he made always seemed to egg Jared on to try and get him to make louder ones. The dog’s tongue immediately became more adamant.

Jensen was so pent up he feared he might come on this touch alone, but he wanted… needed more. His other hand slipped down to gently squeeze Jared’s big, fuzzy balls. They felt just as full and heavy as he'd imagined they would, that first day he met the Lab at the park.

A soft growl burred up in Jared throat at this touch, but Jensen didn’t worry, he was familiar enough with all Jared’s noises to recognize it as pleasure. Jared left off his nipples, distracted as his hips began to pump faster. Jensen knew the cadence and after another minute of hard thrusting, his hand left Jared’s sac and slipped forward to squeeze at the growing bulb pushing its way out the Lab’s sheath.

Jensen’s low belly was slippery with the fluids milked from Jared’s jutting cock. When the bulb of the dog’s penis swelled to its final fullness, however, his stomach was drenched, as wave after wave of watery whiteness pulsed out of Jared.

Held between his fingers, Jensen felt the heat of the naked knot, pushed out, completely unsheathed. He held the sticky, hot throb of it until it stopped pulsing, Jared hips stilling minutes earlier.

No sooner did he release Jared, than the dog’s previously lolling tongue resumed licking his nipples.  It slicked further down as Jared conscientiously lapped his semen from the dish of Jensen’s hitching belly.  Panting pink tangled into thin fingers for a moment, before the boy pulled his hands upwards.

It felt so dirty, but Jensen couldn't help but bring salty fingers to his lips, his own tongue darting out to hungrily lick up any fluids Jared might have missed. Like Mr. Morgan’s sweet drinks, this was another flavor he'd found himself craving recently.

His hands dropped quickly from his mouth and curled into the plush fabric of the dog bed when Jared snaked his seeking snout lower.  The Lab worked his hard pink shaft the same way he'd worried his new toy earlier.

Jensen’s bare toes pressed into the floor, grasping, as his hips rose on their own, urging Jared lower. While his recently dropped balls hitched upwards again and the rising tickle spilled from them into his cock, Jensen’s tight hole buzzed and pulsed. A growing itch burned inside him and he knew only one thing that would still it.

One of Jensen’s sticky hands unclenched. Letting go of the edge of Jared’s bed, it slipped down and lifted his balls. He pulled them up, kneading them. His blond head crashed back into the nappy fleece behind it when Jared hit his mark. He moved his hand to take up his cock and began pumping it furiously. Eyes closed tight, so lost in the sensations of his skin, Jensen never even saw it when the back door of the house swung quietly open. Jared did though, and while his eyes flickered over and met his owner's, his tongue never ceased its motions.

Jeff stood silently in the doorway, watching. He saw Jensen’s slender neck stretched with the restrained sounds it contained, when Jared flicked wetly over the curl of the boy’s puckered entrance.

Unsure of how he was even doing it, Jensen felt the bud of himself open under Jared's attentions. Broad, hot, slick, muscle pushed into him and he came almost immediately, newly-soiling the taut skin of his belly, slicked still with Jared’s spit and now his own seed. Ears filled with the internal noise of his rocketing pulse and outside engaged with his own ragged breaths and Jared eager slurpings, Jensen didn't hear Jeff’s quiet footsteps even when they came to rest mere feet away from him. When Jeff finally spoke, it took Jensen's mind several seconds to register what was happening .

“What are you two up to?”

Green eyes popped instantly open, widening in horror and shame.  Low and calm as they'd been spoken, Mr. Morgan’s words instantly shattered his pleasure. His pounding heart seized: he and Jared were caught.

Discovered... Revealed...

Jensen’s greatest fears just had just become real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to the dear readers who have continued to express an interest in this story. I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> It took me a bit of time to write this chapter. Introducing a possible "trans" aspect of Jensen's character made me nervous and hesitant to post. Is it really who Jensen is, or part of the shifting that's happening as he's pulled deeper into Jeff and Jared's web? That's unclear to me, but it seemed important to add. 
> 
> I worried about its inclusion because I knew that this might lose readers. I know myself I am not usually inclined to authors putting boys or men in dresses. I am curious to hear your thoughts and if it puts enough of you off, I can edit it out easy enough.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please know that as the story unfolds, this little divergence will not become the focal point. Next chapter is started, though I make no guesses as to when it will be done.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> Feral


	6. Experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder here that this story is a retelling of "The Art of Breeding" by the talented Miss Lv. The dialogue in this chapter comes directly from her/his original, but is presented here from Jensen's viewpoint. All credit for the dialogue goes to Miss Lv and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you, Miss Lv, for allowing me to play with your wonderful story.

_Mr. Morgan!_ _Jared! Parents! Shit!_

In his panic Jensen’s mind lost its capacity to make sentences, his terror reducing everything to singular bites.

_Trouble! So. Much. Trouble!_

In an instant he’d untangled himself from Jared’s tongue. Scooping up his discarded clothes with both arms, he all but tripped trying to reach the back door.

“Jensen.”

His name wasn’t loudly spoken, but the way his body responded to it, one would have thought it had been lashed out like a whip.  Jensen froze instantly, unable to bolt.

Mind coming back online, his eyes filled with tears.

He realized it wouldn’t do him any good to run away: Mr. Morgan would just call his parents and tell them what he’d seen. He couldn’t imagine how furious Jeff must be with him. Or how his mom and dad would react.

Jensen’s shame scalded him.

_He trusted me to take care of Jared._

_And I…_

Despite what he’d been doing with Jared only moments before, he couldn’t even finish the thought now. The only thing he could do, the right thing, was take whatever punishment Mr. Morgan wanted to give him and hope, maybe in the process, there was some way he could convince the man not to call his folks.

A sob hitched Jensen’s chest. The worst part of all this was he’d most likely never get to see Jared again.

Maybe if he pleaded hard enough, promised to _never, ever,_ do it again, Mr. Morgan would give him another chance. The thought of losing Jared, because he couldn’t keep control of his dirty, boy-urges was crushing.

Jensen kept his eyes on the floor too scared to look up; Jeff had said nothing since calling his name and it was obvious he was waiting on him. Turning around towards Jared’s owner, naked but for his tee-shirt, ass still slick with Jared’s spit, belly sticky with come, Jensen had never known a harder moment in his life. Or a more humiliating one.

Once he was facing Jeff, he couldn’t bring himself to meet the man’s gaze, so he just stood there, bracing himself for whatever was coming.

Thin shoulder’s hunched automatically when Jeff finally began speaking.

“I’d noticed Jared had been more… perky lately.”

It took Jensen a minute to process the words.

Not only didn’t they contain the disgusted rebuke he’d expected, but the tone was void of any condemnation at all. In fact, Mr. Morgan’s voice almost sounded humorous.

Peering out from under his bangs, slowly Jensen lifted his eyes. They widened, shocked by the kind smile and warm, dark gaze that met his own.

Clutching his clothes tighter to him with one hand, Jensen brought the back of his other up and made a rough brush over his teary eyes. Vision clearer now, he continued to watch, stunned as Mr. Morgan stepped away from him, moving to the back door of the house and pressing it wide open with one large hand.

“Come in for a bit.”

The words still held no anger, just the same gentle warmth, but there was a quiet command in there too. While everything in Jensen's body shouted at him to obey and enter, his mind wasn’t convinced that Mr. Morgan could really be as calm about things as he seemed.

He hesitated, until Jared, who’d been sitting quietly by watching the exchange, suddenly jumped up and trotted into the house, tail wagging. Once inside, Jared turned around. Face split in that wide-panting grin of his, he gave a “gruff” of encouragement before sitting down just inside the entrance, tail wagging harder, waiting now too, just like his owner.

Breaking eye contact with Jared, Jensen glanced at Mr. Morgan again. Jeff answered with a beckoning tilt of his head and a sympathetic smile that seemed to convey he completely understood Jensen’s hesitance.

Shoes, socks, and over-shirt, fell from shivering arms onto the porch’s polished floor. Somehow Jensen managed to hold on to his jeans; shorts still sheathed inside. He slipped into them quickly, trying to keep as much of himself covered as he could. It took him two tries to get the button done with the way his fingers trembled.

Once dressed, head lowered, Jensen slid past Jeff into the house. As he moved by the man, he scrunched in on himself, trying to become as small as possible.  After stepping inside, he stopped just past the entry. He waited there, unsure of just what Mr. Morgan would do now.

He watched from under damp lashes as Jeff closed the door softly and ambled past him, manner loose and unconcerned seeming. Jensen was baffled by this aplomb. It couldn’t be this easy. Mr. Morgan was going to drop hammer any minute, he was sure. His eyes stung with new tears; the burden of waiting suddenly more than he could bear.

“Are you going to tell my parents?” His voice was so quiet and light, Jensen wasn’t even sure Mr. Morgan had heard it.

Apparently he did though, Jeff stopped and looked back at him.

“No, I don’t see why I should.” Another beckoning nod urged Jensen to follow.

Jensen couldn't move immediately, struck dumb by Mr. Morgan’s casualness: like he came home every day to find a boy being licked out by his dog out on his back porch. Then the strange thought struck him: that this must be what Mr. Morgan sounded like when he was working with a scared dog.

He started when he felt the nudge of a solid head against his backside. Jensen saw Jared beside him, gazing at him with an expectant expression. If the dog had been able to shrug, Jensen had no doubt that’s what Jared would have done. Instead, the Lab gave a single encouraging lick to the back of his hand before padding after his master.

Entering the kitchen after his two leaders, Jensen stopped again. His fingers nervously twisted the hem of his damp shirt, unsure of what to do now.

Mr. Morgan took a glass from one of his cabinets. He set this on a small table that occupied the middle of the room before stepping over to his fridge.  As he moved, he kept talking. His words never shifted out of that soothing, gentle tone of his.

“You’re a teenage boy, Jensen. Teenage boys experiment.”

_Experiment?_

Jared’s owner should have been shouting at him about being a horrible little pervert. This was so far from the response Jensen had imagined. Somewhere between “experiment” and “pervert,” his mind shifted quickly to the green dress hidden at the bottom of his backpack. His cheeks flushed with new humiliation. 

_Was that a regular teenage boy "experiment" too?_

This thought was also dropped surprisingly quickly, however, when Jeff emerged from the depths of his fridge holding a beer in one hand and a pitcher of red juice in the other.

Today wasn’t one of his scheduled days for walking, so Mr. Morgan hadn’t left any punch out for him on the porch. Saliva filled Jensen's mouth at the sight of the juice and suddenly his thirst outweighed even his shame. He was drawn to the table.

Jeff filled the glass and pushed it across the tabletop towards him. He stopped sliding it about halfway, however. His hand rested on it lightly. Green eyes shifted from the glass back to Mr. Morgan’s face. It appeared Jeff was waiting for Jensen to respond to his statement.

Something inside Jensen understood that what Mr. Morgan was offering here with the juice, was meant as an exchange of sorts. He couldn’t think of anything to give in answer to the man's "experiment" comment but an unsure, “Yeah?”

Apparently this was good enough. A strange glow filled Jensen when Mr. Morgan smiled at his question and pushed the glass over the rest of the way.

“It’s normal. No one talks about it, but it happens frequently.” Jeff cracked his beer and settled into one of the kitchen chairs looking incredibly comfortable. Almost as though he wasn’t discussing ass licking dogs, but maybe the weather.

Jensen followed the lead set for him, pulling out his own chair. But he didn’t sit immediately, not until after he’d picked up his glass and drained it. He knew it was rude, but he was so parched and the sweet, fruity drink always made him feel more easy somehow.

A light chuckle escaped Jeff; obviously pleased by how much Jensen enjoyed his drink. He took the glass and refilled it, then passed it back again.

“I work with dogs all the time and I’ve seen this plenty of times. The last stud dog I had was always chasing after boys and coming back with a satisfied gleam in his eye.”

A furrow creased Jensen’s brow at this. His eyes darted over to Jared, lying on a braided rug in front of the kitchen sink, peaceful. The dog's  eyes, however, were bright, intent on the two humans’ interaction. Jensen looked away quickly, off to the side.

_Does that mean Jared would be like he is with me, with just any boy?_

Jensen took a sip of his new juice this time, trying to swallow the question. Somehow, in his mind, he thought what he and Jared shared was special. The idea that Jared would go just as easily with someone left him hollow.

He glanced up, his eyes falling for the merest of moments on Mr. Morgan’s handsome face. Something inside him twisted uncomfortably, wondering if Jared shared his intimate talents only with boys. His mind flashed with a picture of Mr. Morgan sitting on his couch in the evening, Jared licking away between hairy thighs.

The usual warmth Jensen felt after drinking Jeff’s punch suddenly slipped. A chilled hand gripped his chest, squeezing his heart. He shivered.

The sound of Jeff’s laugh broke Jensen from his disturbing reverie. Mr. Morgan, it seemed, had somehow been able to read his troubled thoughts. "I may have played a bit in my day myself, but I'm well past that now. Moved on to other things a long time ago. Most boys do."

“And unlike that last scamp of mine, Jared’s more of a loyal type. So, I guess I was right when I said he _liked_ you.”

 Jeff chuckled again when Jared got up and moved over beside Jensen at the table. As if to affirm his owner’s words, the Lab slipped his chin over a thin thigh and rested his head there, staring up at Jensen with serious eyes.

Jensen took another drink of his punch, attention shifting back and forth between dog and master. The tightness in his chest slowly released but Jensen wasn’t sure if it this was because it sounded like Jared didn’t just play with any old person, or because he was realizing Mr. Morgan really _was_ okay with what Jared and he had been doing.

Setting his glass down, Jensen’s juice-chilled fingers found their way to Jared’s warm forehead. The hazel eyes gazing up at him held so much intensity. For a moment Jensen could almost convince himself that beyond their playing, Jared really did like him. And not in just a “dog and his boy” kind of way.

It was sure more than just “like” Jensen thought he was feeling towards Jared himself. But “love” was a very different thing than teenage “experimentation,” and while Mr. Morgan had been really, _very understanding_ so far, Jensen didn’t want to test the boundaries of the man’s amazing acceptance. As Jeff had said, after all, most boys would move onto other things... people, eventually.

Jensen wasn't so sure this would end up being the case for him, but he couldn't say this. So instead, he tried to convey the depths of his feelings through the fingertips softly rubbing over the dark brow below him.Tears filled his eyes again, but they were caused this time not by shame, but relief.

“I… I like Jared too…” Jensen said softly: his words meant more for Jared than Jeff. 

Jeff’s voice was low and serious for the first time since he’d discovered the pair playing. “I’m glad.”

Jensen met the man's eyes again and was stunned to find them glowing with almost the same intensity his pet had just displayed. 

Jeff sighed.“I feel bad not having someone around for Jared. I appreciate you taking the time to look after him.”

In those two short sentences, Jensen realized just how much Jared meant to his owner. He also realized with a start that not only was Mr. Morgan saying that what he and Jared had been doing was not wrong, but also that he now had permission to continue it as part of his canine caretaking.

Jensen reached for his glass with his free hand and downed the rest of his drink in several big gulps to wash all this new and confusing information down, help him digest it. Meanwhile his hand patting Jared, never stilled.  Jensen looked down to see the Lab’s eyes closed;  the dark head on his leg newly-heavy, as the dog dozed there.

Mr. Morgan took a swig of his beer before pressing his hands to the surface of the table and pushing himself up just slightly. He craned his neck over the table top and nodded with approval, seeing his stud sleeping there so contentedly.

Jeff’s voice lightened up again and the humor returned to it. “He gets lonely, the big baby.”

Personally, Jensen didn’t see anything funny about feeling lonely. He thought of all the hours Jared had spared him from having to stay in his own too-quiet house and found himself coming to Jared’s defense, even though the snoring Lab wasn’t even conscious that he was being teased. “I get lonely too.”

He kept his head down in embarrassment for allowing Mr. Morgan into yet another of his hidden shames. Once again though, rather than be put off with such weakness, Jeff just nodded and offered a sympathetic smile before he pushed himself  completely up and away from the table. He went over to the counter and picked up a cookie jar.

The clink of the ceramic lid coming off made Jared’s eyes instantly pop open. Jeff gave his pet a stern look before tipping the jar over towards Jensen in invitation.

“Well, come by whenever you please. Just keep it in the back porch where no one can see.”

Jensen was reaching in for a cookie when Jeff said this and his eyes darted up, stunned yet again to see that the man was serious, despite his light tone.

Jeff shook his dark head and gave a snort of resignation as he took a cookie for himself and broke it half. Jared shot Jensen an expression of apology before darting around the table to sit next to Jeff, tail wagging happily as he received his half cookie.

“I don’t mind, but I don’t want the neighbors complaining.” Mr. Morgan laughed lightly at his stud’s chomping gusto as well as his own joke. He caught Jensen’s gaze from across the table.

Jensen nibbled his cookie, but his eyes didn’t drop away this time and he held Mr. Morgan’s friendly stare. He offered Jeff a small smile back this time to let him know he understood perfectly.

Under the table his cock was hard as a rock, full, and leaking already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the thoughtful and encouraging feedback. Hope to hear more from you. It really does spur me on. Thanks to the long weekend I have more than half the next chapter done which darts back into my own world-building and there will be some Jensen/Jared snuggles. Onwards and upwards!


	7. Slicking and Shearing

Jensen was at Wallmart for a Saturday supply run with McKenzie and their father. Located two towns over, the family made a trek there about once a month. Donna Ackles said it was worth the extra gas because the prices were so much lower.

As much as he declared hating the big box store, Alan knew a few of the mechanics in the auto division and always dropped in there to visit when they came. And at the moment, he had disappeared off to the automotive department, leaving his wife’s list and their half-full cart with Jensen.

Per usual, Jensen had also been left in charge of his sister.

Easily bored when it came to shopping, Kenzie had been getting unruly. With their father gone, Jensen distracted her with a spin through the toy section.

The likelihood that their excursion would end up with a toy was small, but Kenzie liked to look and she had a birthday coming up, so Jensen allowed her to lead him around, pointing out things that interested her. He soon found himself standing in the in the Barbie section, lost in a semi-daze as his little sister fluttered from box to box, “oohing” and “ahhhing” over all the various permutations of plastic femininity.

Actually, Jensen had been feeling caught in some kind of strange dream existence for days, ever since he’d left Mr. Morgan’s house after being discovered with Jared and their subsequent “experiment” conversation.

That first day, once he’d gotten home and his head seemed to clear, he’d been certain Mr. Morgan had been messing with him. His anxiety that Jeff had likely called his parents after they’d parted ways had him almost hysterical by the time his mom and dad arrived home. He’d practically collapsed in relief when both of his folks greeted him in their normally distracted way when they returned, and then allowed him to become his usual invisible self for the remainder of the evening.

He had spent the hours before bed hiding in his room pretending to study. Nerves taut to the point of snapping, he’d kept his bedroom door open, ears straining, waiting for one or the other of his folks to receive a damning phone call that never came.

The next day at school, he had been reprimanded by every one of his teachers for being distracted. He couldn’t deny the truth of this, as his mind spun, trying to figure out what Mr. Morgan’s angle was.The unnerving thought came to him halfway through the day that maybe Jeff was some kind of pervert. Maybe the guy would start coming home every day, expecting him to play with Jared and wanting to watch them. Maybe he’d want to start touching him, himself.

The idea made had the teen sick to his stomach and Jensen had resolved not to go see Jared at all that day. But the need to make sure Jared was okay, that Mr. Morgan hadn’t maybe decided to punish his pet instead of him, overwhelmed. Not to mention, by the end of the school day, his body was crying out for the Lab’s talented tongue.

So after school, he ended up keeping his usual schedule.

Jared seemed fine, happy to see him, anxious to play. He’d pushed that silly new toy of his at Jensen again about half a dozen times before Jensen finally decided to run off some of the Lab's energy with an actual walk.

A walk which ended up with the two of them in the bushes.

Usually coming once was enough for him, but by the time they made it back to the house, Jensen was hard and throbbing again within his jeans. Despite all his apprehensions, he'd chanced another round out on the porch. He’d been so anxious though, and because he’d spent himself already once, it had taken him twice as long to come as usual.

Not that Jared seemed to mind at all: eager as always.

Mr. Morgan never came home that day. Or the next. And as he drank the juice Jeff had left out for him that Friday, he’d begun to wonder if maybe the man hadn’t been telling the truth after all.

Jensen was caught up in these ruminations until a happy squeal from Kenzie broke him from his reverie.

“Oh… Jenny! Look at this one!”

Pulled back into the present, Jensen was glad for the distraction. He drew alongside his sister and looked down at the glossy package in her hands.

“It’s _Vet Barbie_ , see!” Kenzie glowed with excited energy. “And she comes with her own patients too!” She ran a pink, polished finger around, pointing out the contents held behind the clear plastic.

“There’s a bunny, a parrot, a kitty. Oh, but the best part is, she has a mama dog with three puppies!”

Sure enough, there was a plastic golden dog in the pack, obviously modeled after a lab. The three puppies, two gold and one black, were each held in its own little bubble, frozen in some posture of frolic. Seeing the little canine family Jensen was rocked by a wave of indescribable emotion. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but found himself suddenly blinking hard to keep back unwarranted tears.

_What's wrong with me?_

Making everything even more confusing, blood had also rushed into his groin, instantly pumping him half-hard. And there was the odd sense of something hot and wet between the cheeks of his ass.

Kenzie was so enthralled with the Barbie and her furry friends; she didn’t notice her brother’s distress. Her bright eyes remained fixed on the box. “Oh, this is the one I want for my Birthday, Jenny. I wanna tell Mama, as soon as we get home!”

Jensen nodded. “Sure.”  Though he was hardly aware of what he was agreeing to, too occupied by the strange sense of slickness. His whole body flushed hot with mortification.

_Did I just mess myself?_

He hadn’t felt any urge to go, no pressure or cramping.  Jensen glanced down the aisle and saw the store’s rear restrooms. He needed to go check himself out, but he couldn’t leave Kenzie unattended. His dad was very clear on that matter: always overprotective of his baby daughter when they were out in public.

There was a mother and daughter just a little ways down the aisle. Jensen grabbed the cart and Kenzie’s hand, pulling both sister and Barbie along with him.

“Jenny, where are we going?”

“Excuse me Ma’am.” His voice came out much lighter than he’d intended it to, hushed with embarrassment, wondering if there was a spot on the back of his jeans or if he smelled, even though he couldn't detect any odor himself. The few steps he’d taken just made the situation between his cheeks feel worse.

He _really_ needed to get to the bathroom.

“Would you mind if my sister waited with you for a minute?  My dad doesn’t like me to leave her alone and I need…” Heat filled Jensen’s cheeks when he realized he was too embarrassed to say it. He nodded his blond head over in the direction of the restrooms.

The lady gave them a quick once over and broke into a smile. “Sure, Sweetheart, no problem.  Though if you want, I’m happy to watch your cart and you could just take her in with you.”

“Ewww, I’m not going into the boys’ room!” Kenzie’s nose scrunched in disgust. “I’m staying here.”

The woman’s eyes widened at Kenzie’s declaration and it only took Jensen a moment to process what had happened: that this woman had thought he was a girl. His cheeks grew hotter and this only made things worse because the woman saw and understood Jensen’s blush in an instant, and she now felt compelled to apologize.

“I’m so sorry, Honey. It’s just… I heard your little sister call you ‘Jenny,’ and well…”

The woman stopped.  Jensen understood why, when he felt a large hand suddenly settle on his shoulder. He shrunk under the weight of it.

“Thank you, I’ll see to my daughter.”

The hand on Jensen’s shoulder squeezed a bit tighter.  “Jensen, _son_ , you go take care of your business. Kenzie and I’ll be here waiting for you.”

One glance told Jensen that his dad had caught the entire exchange, or at least enough of it to witness the woman’s mistake. Alan Ackles’ face was somber, eyes troubled. He lifted his hand and Jensen darted out from under it, away, needing to escape the crush of his dad’s unhappiness.

Fortunately,  there was a free stall in the men’s room.  It took Jensen a moment to decide what to do though. His stomach felt so tight all of a sudden he thought he might throw up. After a minute this passed, so he dropped his pants and sat down on the toilet. There was only a small damp spot in his briefs and it hadn’t gone through to his jeans. Jensen was relieved to find that, whatever had happened, most of it seemed to have stayed trapped between his cheeks.

Filling his hand with paper, he wiped himself. Checking the results he was surprised with what he saw. The paper was wet with a clear, viscous fluid; there was no shit visible at all.

_Weird._

Maybe some of Jared’s spit had gotten worked up inside him and then leaked out.  Jensen blushed thinking that with how much more invasive the Lab’s tongue had become lately, this might not be completely outside the realm of possibility. His cheeks burned brighter as just the thought of Jared’s tongue in his ass made his still half-hard cock stiffen fully and his hole clench. He heard a soft “plop,” as a little more fluid dripped from his winking asshole into the water below him.

A burning need he could hardly contain surged into his core. He wanted Jared again and felt like he needed him right then. Jensen spit into his hand. He bit his lip to silence himself as he hurriedly stroked himself off, coming in under two minutes. It brought him some relief, but it didn’t feel anywhere near satisfying.

After cleaning himself up, Jensen hesitated. With a look of distaste he grabbed a wad of the store’s scratchy TP and shoved it into the back of his briefs just in case anything else decided to leak out of him.  He flushed, exited the stall, and washed his hands. By the time he emerged from the restroom, though overly conscious of his new "padding," he felt almost normal. 

That lasted until his eyes fell upon his father who’d been waiting outside with cart and Kenzie. Alan Ackles’ displeased expression hadn’t shifted at all. He set a broad hand on Jensen’s shoulder again almost immediately, propelling him forward. When he finally addressed his son, his voice was stern, brokering no room for negotiations.

“You’re going to go to the store’s barber, Jensen, while Kenzie and I finish up here with the shopping. I’m picking the cut.”

* * *

Almost ready to head off to work, Donna Ackles had just finished putting the last pin in her hair when she heard the front door open. She stepped out of the bathroom to greet her two children and get a glimpse of what sort of mess her husband had made with her shopping list. Coming into the kitchen she stopped in her tracks by the sight that met her.

“Jenny, what on earth happened to your hair?!” She stepped over to Jensen, who flinched away when she reached out to run her hand over his near-bald head.

Kenzie peeked over the top of the bag she was carrying and said in a very adamant tone. “You’re not to call Jensen, Jenny anymore, Mama!”

Donna tipped her head, eyeing her youngest suspiciously as she dropped her hand and caught her son’s sleeve before he could get any further away from her.

“Oh?”

“Nope!”

“And why’s that?”

“It’s a girl’s name and Daddy doesn’t want to hear it!”

She shifted her attention from McKenzie to Jensen. He just stood there silently, but she could tell he’d bolt the second she let go of his sleeve. Purposely ignoring her daughter's admonition she stared at her son.

“Jenny?”

Jensen met her gaze after a few long moments. Without his thick hair to shield him, Donna was amazed at how much bigger her middle child’s eyes looked and how much more delicate his fine features appeared. She frowned realizing that neither of these things changed the fact her boy looked miserable.

Jensen turned away from her, his voice low. “You said I needed a haircut anyway, Mom.”

“Yes, but this?!”

“Dad liked it.” The words were little more than a whisper; Jensen cleared his throat. “I better get out there and help him finish unloading the car.”

Donna frowned but let go of Jensen's sleeve. She watched as he slipped out of the kitchen, shoulders hunched; made smaller seemingly by more than just his haircut.

As if his day hadn’t been bad enough, Jensen stopped when he stepped outside to see Mr. Morgan standing next to his dad’s truck. Given the looks of things, they seemed to be engaged in a very serious conversation. His heart sank. He'd known it was going to be just a matter of time before Jeff changed his mind and came clean to his parents.

He was about to turn around and dart back into the house, but saw his mother emerging.  Jensen winced, wondering what else Kenzie must have told her because his mom’s eyes burned fire-bright and her expression was fierce.

Caught between two possible storms, Jensen knew it wasn’t wise, but found himself moving over towards Mr. Morgan. As he drew closer he heard snippets of conversation.

“So they found Sheppard’s sweatshirt, huh?” Alan was asking.

Jeff pushed the cap he was wearing up off his forehead. “Yeah, some guy fishing pulled it out of a deadfall, about eight miles from Macon’s bridge. The boy’s mother identified it.”

“Well, we all knew what happened, but I guess that just confirms it. Don’t know if it would have been better or worse for Mark’s family if they’d found his body instead, at this point.” Alan sighed. “That has to be hard on the parents though… opening that all up again.”

Jensen felt both relief and guilt go through him realizing what his Dad and Mr. Morgan were talking about. Jeff turned and saw him approaching and the same easy smile he always wore slipped onto his face.

“Hey, Jensen.”

The boy had drawn up close enough that Jeff was able to reach out and give a light scruffing to the top of Jensen’s shorn blond head. “Good haircut.”

Green eyes glanced up at him, disbelieving, before Jensen dropped his head back down. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Looks, sharp.” Alan agreed. “No need for him to run around looking like some kind of hippy.”

_Or a girl…_

Jensen pulled into himself a little bit tighter at his father’s words, but said nothing, lifting another bag from the back of the truck.

He started when he turned around and his mom pulled the bag out of his arms. “Jensen, why don’t you go help Kenzie put things away. I need to talk to your father.”

Donna would never engage in a confrontation with her husband in front of an outsider, but Jensen could see by the expression on her face, she was sorely tempted.

“Mom...” he kept his voice soft, but the pleading edge to it was there.

The last thing he wanted was his parents fighting over something as stupid as his hair. It would grow back eventually. At least that’s what he’d been telling himself. His thought was disrupted by Jeff's pleasant voice.

“Sorry, Alan, Donna, but I’ve got a few things to get to before the day gets away with me.”

Jeff seemed aware of the tension between the adult Ackles, and Jensen thought he was wise to politely excuse himself. He wished he could too. So he was surprised  and grateful when Jeff interjected, “But if you two don’t mind. I’d appreciate it if you’d let me steal your boy for a bit. I’ve been working on a special project for Fuller, so I’ve barely been home this week.

“Jared’s been more wound up than normal and Jensen seems to have such a good way with him.”

Donna nodded before her husband could answer. “I think that would be great, Jeff. Why don’t you go with him now , Honey.”

Jeff dipped his head in thanks and started off in the direction of his house, Jensen ambled after, fast on his heels.

He could hear the heated voices growing in volume behind him however, before they got completely out of earshot.

“He looks ridiculous Alan, what were you thinking?”

“He looked like a girl. You tell me which is worse!”

“Oh, come on, the style for boys is longer now. And even if it was getting too long there was no need to shave him practically bald!”

“I’m telling you, Donna, first Josh with that damned nose ring and now this? No! I’m not having my boys running around looking like freaks or faggots.”

“Alan Ackles!...”

“Hey, Jensen…”

Jeff’s voice pulled Jensen from the low argument broiling behind him. He looked up. Jeff lifted the ball cap off of his head and set it down atop Jensen’s pulling the bill down over Jensen’s eyes.

It seemed a fraternal gesture and the corner of Jensen’s mouth twitched upwards. “What?”

“You know what the difference is for a fella between a good haircut and a bad one?”

“No, Sir.” Jensen pushed the cap up so he could see again. He was met with a sly smile.

“Two weeks.”

It was a terrible joke, but Jensen couldn’t help but snort. His heart felt a little bit lighter.

“Stupid, I know... " Jeff agreed. "But true.”

Being so close, it took just a few minutes to reach Jeff’s house. They traveled the rest of the way in silence. It felt strange to go through the front door. Outside of their conversation earlier that week, this was only the second time Jensen been in the house itself. Every other time he’d only been on the porch and had always come in through the back alley.

“Look what I found wandering around the neighborhood, Jared.” Jeff called out as they entered.

A broad head peeked out from the entrance to the kitchen. As soon as Jared saw Jensen, the Lab gave a happy bark and bounded forward. His sleek body was one giant wiggle. Jared stopped however, when Jeff lifted his cap off of Jensen to hang it on its peg in the entry.  A low whine burred in his throat.

"Be nice now, boy. You're going to make Jensen here self-conscious and he's had a hard enough morning.

"Why don’t you take him out to the porch. Take his mind off things.”

Jensen dropped his eyes, and blood rushed into his cheeks. All of a sudden his thoughts from earlier this week about Jeff, the man wanting to see him and Jared together, being a pervert, flooded back. He tensed, but Mr. Morgan’s next words eased him.

“I’ve got to go run some errands; check in at the kennel. That'll give you two some time alone. You can show your boy just how much you've missed him."

_Your boy…_

The two words together did something to Jensen. It didn’t help that Jared had begun nosing at his crotch with some intensity.

"Honestly, Jensen. I swear this big lug was whining for you all morning."

Jensen's cock started to fill so fast it pained him and there was that slick sensation again all of a sudden.

“Uh… Mr. Morgan… can I use your bathroom, first?”

“Of course, son.” Mr. Morgan took a different cap from the collection filling the pegs in his entry. This one said “Southside Kennels” across the peak.

“Hey, Jared… back off now and let Jensen get settled.”  His voice wasn’t harsh, but it was firm.

Jared obeyed, but not without a few unhappy “huffs.”

“Second door on the right there.” Jeff offered. “When you’re done, just head on out to the back. I’ll likely be gone most of the day, but I’ll leave some of that punch out for you. Maybe a cookie or two. Just promise not to give Jared more than a half.”

Jensen nodded and started towards the bathroom. Behind him he heard Jared offer a short, low growl.

“No… You know you don’t need more than half a cookie. Besides, you’ll get fat. Think Jensen would like that?”

Jensen smiled. He knew he’d like Jared however he was, but it made him happy to know he wasn’t the only one who talked to the Lab like he was human.

Emerging from the bathroom several minutes later, after cleaning himself up as best he could, Jensen found, true to his word, Jeff had left. Jared sat sentinel in the hallway, waiting for him.

* * *

Out on the porch, Jensen knelt down. He ran a hand self-consciously over the top of his head.  Jared padded over and nuzzled into his newly accessible nape, making him shiver.Turning his head, rubbing his cheek against velvet ears in a way that was unconsciously canine, Jensen whispered. “Still, like me _?_ ”

Jared answered, pressing back. His tongue licked out softly catching the back of Jensen’s neck, rubbing his muzzle over the downy softness of his boy’s closely-shorn head.

Jensen brushed his own hand over his hair again. It was really soft this way. Almost like fur.

Maybe it was because without his hair he already felt exposed, but Jensen pushed back from Jared and pulled off both of his shirts, completely baring his torso to the dog for the first time. Shoes, sock, jeans… the rest followed until he was completely naked.

Jared sat there staring intently at Jensen the whole time he stripped. The end of his tail had a constant tic in it. Every so often his pink tongue would slip out to lick widely over his muzzle.

The dog looked hungry. That starved look was just how Jensen felt, just what he needed.

As he crawled over to the dog bed, there was the press of soft fur up against his side. The slide of Jared’s sleek hide against his skin made Jensen’s hips shudder. He didn’t even make it to the cushion before he submitted. Another first, he didn’t roll immediately over onto his back, but allowed Jared to nose at him from behind while he was on his knees. Jensen dropped his head down, forearms pressed to the floor as Jared’s tongue worshipped him. 

He felt so vulnerable like this, but not like he had earlier with his family. The experience of this vulnerability was amazing.

Looking back under him, Jensen saw the small puddle forming under his dripping dick. His balls had never felt so tight or so heavy. A burst of breath was pulled from him when Jared’s broad tongue slicked down from his hole to lap at his sac, curling around them, cradling.

It was too much.

It took all of Jensen’s will to pull away. He drug himself into Jared’s bed and rolled over. Jared’s tongue found his cock as quickly as his hand did.

“Lower, Jared… please.” Breathless with need, Jensen begged. While the slick of Lab tongue was exquisite against the sensitive tip of his cock, he wanted Jared’s tongue inside him again. He didn’t care what the consequences were. He’d deal with the slick if it meant that the fire burning ache in his ass would still.

Jared complied and the low growls rumbling in his throat as he slipped down and worked his boy's ass harder, sent Jensen spinning. When he felt the dog’s teeth gently graze his lick-swollen rim, Jensen brought one of his arms up and bit into his wrist to stifle the sounds leaking from him. The thick tongue pressed into him, laving his insides. Jensen felt the long, slick muscle curl and press against something that made him see stars.

God he wanted more.

Even as he came, Jensen folded lean legs over Jared’s solid back, trying to hold the Lab there, keep him inside. The dog seemed content with this, continuing to press in as the wet hole spasmed around him. Jared kept licking, in fact, until Jensen was squirming, the new sensitivity that followed his ejaculation eventually making these oral attentions too much to bear.

Despite the fact he was overwhelmed, when Jared shifted and moved away from between his thigh there was a distinct sense of loss for the feel of the warm, soft fur on the backs of his legs.

A ring of teeth marks purpled Jensen’s where he’d bitten himself. He studied this a moment before draping his forearm over his eyes, slipping into the place of blissful fuzziness he always felt after he came with Jared. He yelped a few seconds later though, when a sticky tongue pressed against his belly as Jared began grooming him, cleaning up the come spilled there.He tried to wiggle away when the dog nosed higher. His escape was halted when Jared laid down beside, pinning him with a thick forelimb, pressing heavy over his lower ribs.

“Come on, Jared, you’re just torturing me now!”

A knowing “wuff” was all Jensen received in response as he was held in place while Jared all but suckled at the hard nibs of his overly-sensitive nipples.

It took Jensen a moment to realize the panting whines filling his ears were his own. “Too much, please…” he managed at last.

Jared issued an annoyed sigh at this, but finally left off, shifting his demanding mouth from nipples to lips. Jensen laughed a little when the Lab licked at the corner of his mouth, petitioning entry.

“No way… do you know where your tongue has been? Cause I sure do.” He only lasted a minute with this tease though before he opened himself up, allowing Jared to lap at the inside of his mouth. His tongue met the flavors of Jared, and his own come, and something new that hung somewhere between musk and spice.

It tasted good and though his cheeks burned with self-consciousness, Jensen found himself licking back. He reveled in the texture of Jared’s tongue against his own. 

“Do you want me to do you now?” When Jared was finally satisfied with his conquest of his boy’s mouth, this question came in a series of panted words

The Lab shifted. The leg over Jensen’s chest was suddenly no longer restraining but embracing. It moved up higher as Jared pressed his body closer, and Jensen rolled over onto his side to accommodate. Jared snuffled below Jensen’s ear before stretching his neck out so that his bottom jaw rested against the back of the cropped blond head. Rustling his muzzle a bit, he settled in with a content sigh: his answer to Jensen’s question.

Jensen sighed himself. While he was always happy to repay Jared for his attentions, he was really sleepy and it was so good to be able to just curl up like this, to have the press of Jared’s warm belly, the solid heavy chest, flexing softly against his back as the Lab drifted off.

From beneath increasingly heavy eyelids, Jensen watched the lazy dance of dust motes caught in the October sunlight streaming in through the porch’s windows. The sun's amber fingers warmed whatever bit of his bare skin Jared didn’t. Jensen let his eyes slide shut, hoping that Mr. Morgan really would be gone for most of the afternoon, but so content in the moment he almost could have cared less if the man came and found them like this.

Jared’s light snoring tickled Jensen’s ears, soothing him even more. The dog moved again in his sleep, nuzzling against the back of his head. With his hair cut so short, he felt each move, and every one sent a little pulse of pleasure shivering down his spine. His lazy mind drifted back to Jeff’s “two weeks” comment. Not that it mattered so much now.

Jared still wanted him. Besides, he didn’t feel nearly as naked, not even like this, everything revealed, skin pinking softly with dog-heat and sun.

No, not with Jared covering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love long weekends. Happy 4th a day late to those who celebrate.
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter and all the fireworks it contains. 
> 
> Of course, Jensen's going to find in two weeks that his body is going to have done a lot more than just re-grow that blond hair of his. And in the next chapter, Jeff is going to introduce Jensen to the whole "bitch" concept. 
> 
> Should be interesting.


	8. Dreams and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to Spnlover68 for his/her gentle urging and faithful comments. You spur me on, as do all those readers kind enough to leave feedback. 
> 
> Thank you.

The late autumn sun warmed Jensen’s all but bare shoulders. Despite this, he shivered: it was cooler here, down by the river. He shifted a bit on the fallen tree he sat on and felt the roughness of bark through the thin fabric of the sundress.

He was acutely aware he wore nothing beneath it.

A noise in the brush pulled his eyes up from studying his bare feet. Thin fingers tightened and shoulders tensed as he waited for whatever was rustling around to emerge. For a moment he feared it might be the Marks coming after him again, then, with a soft sigh of relief, he remembered they were gone now.

His gaze followed the quaking of multi-colored leaves not yet shed. When the brush parted at last and a figure emerged, Jensen’s breath caught in his throat.

“I’ve been looking for you.” The voice was young, but had the growl of approaching manhood already firmly embedded in it.

The boy these words belonged to was handsome; skin golden with the remnants of summer still kissed into his skin, tall and lean, with broad shoulders and a trim waist. Faded jeans hugged lean thighs and the light-blue Henley he wore clung to a muscular chest. Above the shirt’s rounded neckline, a heavy leather collar adorned his throat.

The sun shining through the canopy above caught light-brown hair, making shaggy bangs shimmer. But it was the eyes that held Jensen’s full attention: their keen hazel gaze unmistakable.

“Looking for you a long time, Jensen.”

The way Jared said this sent a delicious shiver speeding down Jensen’s spine. Mesmerized by the appearance of Mr. Morgan’s pet in human form, it took him several moments to find voice enough to respond.

“I… I’ve been waiting.”

The words weren’t much more than a whisper but Jared obviously heard them. The dimples revealed by his smile made Jensen’s heart trip over itself.

“Have you?” Jared stood in front of him now, lanky form towering over him. Jensen could see that the Lab, made human, was maybe a couple years older than he, but the confidence Jared carried himself with was well beyond his years.

Overwhelmed by the other teen's natural dominance, Jensen dropped his eyes. Despite the fact the touch was infinitely tender, he couldn’t help but flinch when a large hand caught his jaw. His head was tipped slowly back up. When he was able to meet Jared’s eyes again, the hazel gaze pinned him. The wings fluttering in his belly instantly stilled.

“You sure you’ve been waiting for _me_ , Jensen?”

Jensen was about to reply, but the grasp on his jaw tightened. Not enough to seem violent, just enough to cause pause.

“You should think a minute before you answer; 'cause I’m not just anybody. There’s all kinds of others who could meet you here. You sure you haven’t been waiting for one of them?”

This time Jensen didn’t avert his eyes. Their gazes held steady, locked each on the other, equally intent in their searching.

Slowly, with trembling fingers, he reached out and took hold of Jared’s hand, marveling at the sensation of skin against his fingertips instead of fur. The grasp holding his jaw loosened instantly and he shifted it up some to cup the side of his face. Closing his eyes, Jensen pressed a pinking cheek silently into Jared’s warm palm.

Finally he was able to stutter, “J-just you. No- no one else.”

The words slipped out on a ragged breath but the second Jensen uttered them, their truth sparked a blaze inside him. He wanted to belong to Jared, as impossible as it was, and his heart was convinced it would never feel this same way about anyone else.

“So beautiful, my sweet Jensen.”

A broad thumb brushed light over his lower lip and Jensen’s blood thrummed downwards filling his low belly with undeniable heaviness.

“My sweet Bitch.”

Never had Jensen heard the term “bitch” uttered with such affection. He dropped his head away at these words and Jared released him easily. A new blush filled his cheeks. Keeping his eyes down, he heard, more than saw Jared move over to sit next beside him on the fallen log.

A long finger brushed the bare skin of his shoulder and Jensen’s toes curled as it slipped under the thin strap of the sundress to pull it down, every brush of skin electric. In a moment, the strap hung loose, low on his bicep. He shivered as soft strands of Jared’s overlong bangs tickled him. His cock throbbed hard beneath his skirt at the press of firm lips to his freckled shoulder.

Jensen could smell Jared now, the comforting scent that never struck him as particularly doggy, but held in it instead, sun and cedar, and some other undiscernible heady musk made him tremble. His lips parted and he began to lightly pant.

“I need you to be sure, Baby Dog.” 

Jared said "dog" like a regular human would “doll;” his voice, measure for measure, equally serious and tender. “Cause I’ve been alone a long time... Too long. And I promised myself when I finally found the right one; I was never going to let her go.”

Jared’s large hand slipped across, behind Jensen's back to relieve his other shoulder of its string strap now. The attending lips attempted to follow, kissing softly over Jensen’s shoulders as he pressed in closer.Then Jared’s mouth took a detour, whispering up Jensen’s neck.

“The only thing I have ever owned fully, before you, was my word. So, Jenny, you better believe I would kill to keep it.”

Holding clasped hands in his lap, Jensen pressed down on the erection tenting his skirt. A hand much larger than his own covered these, even as Jared’s other curled careful fingers into the elastic top of his dress and began to slowly pull it down.

“Will you be that one for me, Jensen? Will you be _my_ Bitch?” Hot breath whispered along the base of Jensen’s jaw, the word “bitch” breathed with a sweet snarl into his ear. 

“My submissive, loyal mate?”

The rough bark of the tree scratched against Jensen’s squirming bottom, abrading his skin despite the layer of dress between. He stilled when the hand in his lap pushed his own aside and took up his cock.

A low whimper built in Jensen’s throat as a broad thumb rubbed over the silky fabric, taut, against his cockhead. He could feel the material instantly dampen. The sound he was holding back spilled out as the ruffled top of the sundress dipped further down and the fall air suddenly caressed one of his small nipples.

“Will you be mine, Jensen? To take, to fill, to possess.”

Jared slipped off the log and onto his knees in front of Jensen, rolling the top of his dress to the base of his ribs. Wide green eyes watched as a warm hand palmed each of his legs just above the knees. Jensen offered no resistance when they were pushed wide apart and Jared moved forward to occupy the space between them.

“You’ll not deny me any part of yourself: you’ll be my Jenny. My sweet, needy, open, little girl.”

Jensen had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning when Jared's hands left him, but he needn’t have: all sound caught in his throat as Jared’s agile fingers dipped to catch the hem of his shirt. He watched Jared pull the Henley off over his head, slowly.

Hazel eyes danced and a wicked grin curled Jared’s lips as he revealed each teasing inch of his tight torso. Bared as he was was, leather collar resting atop prominent collarbones, Jensen had never seen anyone as beautiful as the dog boy looked to him at this moment. Below him, he felt the back of his dress suddenly drenched with, what was now, a familiar sense of slickness.

His plump bottom lip was released with a gasp when, once the shirt was off and cast to the side, Jared’s hands returned to him. They slipped under the skirt and rubbed lazily up his trembling thighs.

“I like that sound, Jen. You always hold back so much when I touch you. So quiet.”

Thumbs stroked over the crease where thigh met pelvis and fingers slipped around narrow hips, kneading.

“Not denying me, means you won’t hold this back either. I want to hear you when I take you.”

At these words, strong hands pulled back to gather the hem of Jensen’s skirt and push it up further. When this revealed his weeping cock, both boys groaned. Jared cut his off, leaning forward, taking up one of Jensen’s nipples into his mouth. He suckled and worried it with his teeth, stopping to press his tongue flat against it every time Jensen reached the edge of what he thought was bearable.

His hiked skirt twisted tight in fisting hands, Jensen submitted, but under this sensual torture the noises that escaped him became louder, desperate.

“Yeah, like that, Baby Dog,” Jared broke off just long enough to growl as he kissed across the plane of Jensen’s smooth chest to take up his other nipple. “I want to pull every sweet sound you can make from that beautiful throat of yours.”

Iron hands gripped Jensen’s hips, and Jensen flushed hotter suddenly conscious of how he’d been writhing. Made bold by the ache of his want, his hands left his sides and slender fingers curled around the leather of Jared’s collar.The rumble that burred in Jared’s chest at this was not threatening but lazy with pleasure. Jensen could feel the other boy’s smirk against his skin as he pulled Jared’s collar downwards, trying to get that mad-making mouth lower, where he needed it most.

A little yelp escaped him when Jared suddenly leaned back and, fingers tangled in leather, he lost his seat on the log. The world became a blur for a few moments. When his vision cleared again, Jensen found himself on his hands and knees on the forest floor; Jared, a tangible but unseen presence behind him. 

Ground soft under his knees, his fingers filled with loose leaves and damp moss, Jensen felt completely exposed in this position: sundress shrunk now to a hanging belt of gauzy fabric around his middle. Sweat pooled between the blades of his shoulders; his parted thighs were sticky and dripping. He felt dirty, aching, and excited simultaneously.

The sound of a zipper going down buzzed in Jensen’s ears louder than the river rushing alongside him. Seconds later he trembled under the broad chest atop his shoulders, his smaller form completely covered, surrounded by Jared.

“Tell me, Jensen. Tell me you're mine and mine only. My beautiful, Baby. Dog. Bitch.”

Jared punctuated each word with a teasing thrust of his hips. Jensen turned his head towards the breathy growl purred against his ear. In contrast to the lean body rolling against him, the mouth that seized his was urgent.

Between the frantic press of lips, Jared rumbled. “I have to hear you say it. Please, Jen.”

Jensen could feel the hardness of Jared’s cock rubbing against the crack of his bare ass and his whole body hummed with the pulse of his want. As he pressed back against Jared’s stiffness, he was suddenly aware of the other boy shifting around him.

Smooth skin rippled and prickled with fur. Jared grew heavier as his arms shortened, pressing Jensen’s chest lower. But rather than be scared by this, Jensen only felt his arousal mount. Beneath Jared, his body teetered on the precipice. He was so close to coming even though his cock had barely been touched.

“My Bitch…”

There were other words, but they were too garbled to make out, as Jared’s mouth distorted and his muzzle elongated. As Jared lost his access to language, Jensen found his at last. Tears filled his eyes as he cried out.

“Y-yes… Yours!”

Furry hips flexed harder against him. A broad tongue licked into his gasping mouth, swallowing his confession. Jensen’s cock spurted and slick gushed from his clenching ass as his orgasm roared through him.

* * *

Within a tangle of sheets Jensen bolted awake, sitting straight up in his bed. Heart pounding in his chest, his breathing ragged, it took him a few minutes to locate himself, the dream had seemed so real.

Reaching over to his bedside table, he turned on the small lamp there. His skin felt almost feverish and his bed was drenched. As he stripped off his sweat-soaked tee-shirt, green eyes glanced furtively over to his backpack, the sundress still hidden within.

A wave of shame rolled over him.

Jensen averted his uncomfortable attention back to the shambles of his bed. He absently ran a hand over the smooth skin of his slick chest, hissing when he grazed a nipple. Gazing down at the pebbled buds, he ran a testing touch over the other too. He dropped his hands to the sheets below, stunned by the sensation that buzzed through him, how over-sensitive they were.

At the feel of the fabric under his palms, he grimaced realizing just how thoroughly soaked everything was: cloudburst wet.

Pulling back the heavy sheets only made it worse, the front of his boxers were sticky with spend, the back, soggy with a copious amount of the clear fluid that he’d come to realize flowed from now him whenever he got aroused.

A blush filled Jensen's cheeks when he realized he’d just had his first wet dream.

_Wow, they weren’t kidding with the “wet” were they?_

He slipped out of bed on wobbly legs and pushed his boxers off before stripping the bed. Jensen pushed the soiled mess of his dream into the bottom of his hamper, hiding the evidence of his lust until he did laundry.

He pulled on clean boxers and stole into the hall to grab fresh sheets from the linen closet to remake his bed. His motions in all these actions, however, were mechanical. The dream had left him dazed, spent, wrecked. Crawling into the new, cool sheets, Jensen closed his eyes, aching for sleep.

His mind, however wasn't finished with him and instantly filled with visions of boy Jared: the way he’d looked, how he sounded, the heat of his touch. Jensen’s stomach became oddly tight, his chest suddenly achingly hollow. He felt guilty too, because he really loved dog Jared. He imagined the soft rub of the Lab’s silky ears between his fingers, then, between his thighs. The thick, slick swathe of Jared’s tongue on him.

It wasn’t really cheating was it? Not if they were the same…

_“Will you be that one for me, Jensen?”_

Jared’s human voice and his words from the dream returned to him. The picture in his mind shifted and Jensen saw himself held between the two Jareds: a brown banged head bobbing below his waist, while a cold nose teased the flesh of his chest, as dog Jared laved over his nipples.

A hand drifted under the covers and over the flesh stirring again inside his boxers. Fresh wetness filled Jensen's ass. He sighed, realizing he'd need another set of sheets before the night was over.

* * *

When morning finally found him, Jensen was exhausted. He knew he must have looked a mess, because Josh even offered to drive him to school in the Charger their dad had finally given him the keys to two weeks prior.

He was staring blearily into his oatmeal when a knock sounded on the front door. Alan, just on his way out, answered it.

From where he sat in the dining room Jensen could hear the low rumble of male voices on the front step, but his head shot up instantly when he recognized Jeff’s chuckle. He’d become well acquainted with it over the last few weeks.

For the most part, Jeff was still rarely home when he and Jared were together, but he did show up from time to time. Enough so that now Jensen was pretty used to seeing the man’s head pop out the back door to let them know he was there. Usually Mr. Morgan invited him to come in once he and Jared were done “playing” and then disappeared again.

It had become such routine he didn’t even stop whatever he and Jared were engaged in now when it happened; he’d just nod and let the Lab keep licking him. Last week, in fact, he’d even kept going when Mr. Morgan hailed him while he was sucking Jared off .

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jensen pushed away from the table. Peeking around the corner into the hall, beyond his dad’s broad back he could see it was indeed Mr. Morgan. The man was showing his father something on his phone.

Jeff’s eyes looked up from whatever they were looking at and he broke into a grin. “Hey, Jensen. Just the young man I was hoping to catch.”

Alan moved out of the way just slightly so that his son could join them.

“I was on my way to the kennel and thought I’d stop past on the off chance you hadn’t left for school yet. I know that today is one of your walking days and I just wanted to let you know that Jared wouldn’t be home this afternoon if you stopped by.”

Jensen’s forehead furrowed at this news and his stomach clenched. “Is Jared okay?” He hoped his voice didn’t sound anywhere near as anxious as he felt.

Jeff smiled at his concern. “Oh, he’s better than okay and going to be doing a whole lot better still.” The pleasure in Mr. Morgan voice was obvious. “I think I might have finally found the right bitch for him. Her current owner is driving her out in a few days for a meet up.

“I was just showing your dad a picture of her.”

Jeff held the phone out so Jensen could see the screen. There was a picture of a sweet-faced, golden lab panting happily back at him.

“Isn’t she a beautiful bitch?”

Jensen dropped his head and nodded, even as the picture blurred before his eyes. Jeff kept talking but Jensen hardly heard a word the man said as he tried to blink back his tears.

“We’re going to introduce them out at Fuller’s. It’ll be neutral ground there. We'll board her until they really get acquainted. But I’m going to be taking Jared out with me the next few days for him to get used to the place too. So it's not strange for him.

"If they hit it off, she’ll be coming home with us once they’ve bonded. This works out, you’ll have your afternoons back, most likely.”

Jensen couldn’t believe that Mr. Morgan was making this sound like he was doing him a favor.

“Jared and his lady will be so busy, there won’t be much need for you to walk them, I imagine." Both Jeff and Alan chuckled knowingly at this. "Of course, you know you’ll always be welcome to visit.”

If his dad hadn’t been standing right there next to him, Jensen would have broken down on the spot. As it was, it took all that he had to stammer out, “Sure, thanks for letting me know.”

What he wanted to do, however, was to beg Mr. Morgan not to do this. Find out what he’d done wrong. The man had seemed happy with how he was “taking care” of Jared. Why would he need to change things?

Besides, he belonged with Jared, not some damn dog. Especially not after the dream that he’d had.

Jensen watched from under sticky lashes as Jeff offered his goodbyes and headed off across the lawn to his truck. Alan too, headed to his truck to get off to the garage. When Jensen noticed Jared through the passenger window, sitting in Mr. Morgan's truck staring back at him, he wanted to think he saw some of his own distress in the Lab’s expression.

The window was half down and when their gazes met, Jared started barking frantically. Jensen heard Jeff "shush" him but the Lab didn’t stop. Jensen couldn’t take it. He darted back into the house and slammed the door behind him.

The door to his room slammed shut moments later. Jensen threw himself on his twice-stripped bed and buried his face into his pillow.

_This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t._

He had been having a hard enough time after last night’s dream imagining how he was going to just make it through today until he could see Jared that afternoon.

_But this…_

A harsh rap sounded on his door and Josh’s irritated voice followed.

“Dude, if you’re jerking yourself off in there, wind it up. I’m leaving in five, with or without you.”

Jensen pushed himself up from his pillow. He swallowed the sobs caught in his throat and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeves. The last thing in the world he needed was for his brother to catch him crying.

“I’m coming, just give me a minute!” He tried to make his voice rough, the tears helped, but it still sounded much lighter than he intended.

“Yeah, I bet!” Josh snickered on the other side of the door before stomping off.

Jensen felt his cheeks flush, but his brother’s lewd twist of his words hardly provoked him: his mind was too busy trying to figure out what he could do to keep from losing Jared.

* * *

By second period he’d resolved what he had to do; then came the hard part.

Waiting.

Somehow he made it through the day. By the time his parents had arrived home though, Jensen was all but crawling out of his skin.

Helping his mom make dinner, while Mackenzie set the table, he mentioned he had made plans to meet Osric at the library to work on a project. Despite Friday’s being their “family night,” his mother allowed he could go as long as he was back by eight.

Six thirty found him all but staking out Mr. Morgan’s house. Jensen’s heart pounded in his chest as he walked up the driveway just after Jeff’s truck pulled in shortly after seven. Jeff hadn’t noticed him, but as soon as Jared exited the cab, he sniffed the air and his head turned sharply in Jensen’s direction. His happy bark caught his owner’s attention.

“Hey there, Jensen. What are you doing here? Don't usually see you at this time of night unless it's Saturday. Little late for a 'walk,' don’t you think? ”

Dropping his eyes away from the man’s dark gaze, Jensen studied his feet. Suddenly he felt really foolish standing there. Then a soft head pushed up into his hand, steeling his resolve.

“Uh, Mr. Morgan, could I talk to you for a minute?”

Jensen looked up and saw Jeff studying him. The man seemed to understand almost instantly that whatever this was about, the driveway was not the best location for their chat.

Jeff pushed the “Southside Kennels” cap on his head back and nodded towards the house. “Why don’t you come on inside, Son.”

There was a sense of déjà vu when Jensen found himself seated at the table in Mr. Morgan’s kitchen with a glass of juice in front of him. This time though, the juice was orange instead of red.

“Try it. I know you like the other, but this is a new mixture of flavors I’m working out.”

Jensen took a sip. It was good and the familiar sense of warmth that filled his core when he drank the red juice came over him.

“So what’s on your mind, Jensen?”

Now that he was here in front of Mr. Morgan, with Jared’s head settled on his thigh, Jensen found all the words he’d so carefully formulated over the hours fleeing him.

“Is this about Jared’s soon to be new girlfriend?”

Green eyes widened at the question, but Jensen knew he shouldn’t be surprised. By now he should have been used to how Mr. Morgan seemed to be almost magical sometimes in his ability to read him.

“Look, Jensen, Jared is a stud. He gets his easy way of life now because he’s supposed to be making puppies.

"And I’ll admit, Fuller’s got me so busy, I'm a little hesitant to mate him right now, but even with all you’ve been doing, helping him burn off that extra stud energy of his, my boy’s been getting edgy. I wouldn’t be a good owner if I didn’t take care of that for him. Would I?”

Jensen dipped his eyes down to Jared and the warm hazel gaze that stared back at him.

“And you shouldn’t feel any shame about the fact your dog pussy couldn’t keep up with him. It happens.”

When Jeff’s words finally registered, Jensen’s head shot up in shock. His mouth opened and closed silently with questions that wouldn’t form words.

Seeing his reaction, Jeff’s own eyes suddenly lit with understanding and he slapped his palm down on the table and barked out a laugh. The noise caused Jared’s head to lift up from Jensen’s thigh.

“Don’t tell me all this time and you haven’t given it up to Jared yet?” Jeff’s voice was incredulous. “I mean, all these weeks and you haven’t played the bitch for him?”

“I… W-what?”

The images from his last night’s dream filled Jensen’s mind: human and dog Jared’s weight draped over his back, cock rubbing between his cheeks. Suddenly he was aware of how many times in the past days Jared had nuzzled and nudged him when they played, seeming to want to roll him over onto his stomach.

“Ah, Jensen, you little cock tease. No wonder Jared’s been so wound up.”

Jensen blanched at these words until he realized Jeff meant them in good humor. Heat filled his cheeks and he took a drink of the orange juice to try and offset his sudden flush. Over the rim of his glass he watched as Mr. Morgan continued to smile at him, though the man’s voice slipped into a serious tone.

“Dogs want to breed, Jensen. I don’t mind you playing with Jared as long as you act as a bitch for him every now and again. Jared is a stud and a stud needs a bitch.”

Outside of his dream the previous night, Jensen had never really entertained the notion of going any further than the licking and stroking play he’d engaged in with Jared. And even in his dream, he realized most of what he’d envisioned with Jared had been with the Lab as a human.

Jared pulled out from under his hand and resettled himself a few feet away. He stared at Jensen, and his expression seemed to say he wanted Jensen, but that his boy needed to make this decision on his own.

Jensen knew about the birds and bees, sure. He’d seen a few porn clips too. He'd also seen one dog mount another more than once. But a dog and a human…

_Did that even work?.. And how?_

“I-I don’t, I’ve never… I won’t know how…”

Jensen hated how unsure he sounded. He stared down at his hands, hoping that Mr. Morgan wouldn’t hear his uncertainty as rejection. Truth was, the idea excited him, actually. It was like something he'd wanted but hadn't known about was suddenly a possibility. His cock was already filling at the thought of Jared possessing him more fully, just like the boy Jared in the dream had said.

Fortunately, once again, Mr. Morgan seemed to understand him completely.

“It’s not rocket science, really. If you want, I’ll show you some breeder movies. They’re mainly instructional about how to breed dogs but I have one with a human bitch.”

Hearing the words “human bitch” set a little twitch to Jensen’s ass.

_So other people have done it. Allowed themselves to be filmed, even. This means it couldn’t really be so abnormal a thing. Right?_

Jensen found himself feeling both soothed by this revelation and eager to learn more. His eyes shifted back over to Jared. The fuzzy face that met his was both hungry and expectant. Jensen shifted in his chair, his ass beginning to get that warm, liquid feeling. Still, despite how much he wanted to do this, it seemed so much more significant than how they had been playing: like a boundary once passed over he wouldn’t be able to step back from if he crossed it.

Jeff’s voice broke into his thoughts again and Jensen felt himself tense, hearing disappointment in the man’s words.

“Like I said, Son. I’m a dog breeder, so I understand that my boy needs a bitch every now and then.” The tone switched from Mr. Morgan seeming to reprimand himself for being an inattentive owner to scolding him and Jensen both. “Given what all you two've been doing, I thought you were already looking after Jared like that.”

It made Jensen’s chest hurt to think how he’d let both Jared and Mr. Morgan down. That maybe Jared had even been suffering because he hadn't known what to do. Within himself he resolved he’d make it up to both of them, show them he could take care of Jared fully.

He nodded, letting Jeff know he understood and that he was agreeable. Honestly, if his playing bitch to Jared kept Mr. Morgan from bringing in a real dog bitch, he would have likely done it anyways, even if he hadn’t found the notion appealing.

“Good. You come by tomorrow night and we’ll see if we can’t get you started on providing Jared with some relief.”

The pleasure that filled Jensen hearing Mr. Morgan’s happy tone evaporated any lingering sense of doubt about what he was going to do.

“Truth be told, Jared spent the whole day at the kennel pouting. I was pretty sure he was missing you. So, I’m kind of relieved you came over so we could straighten this out.

"In fact, I’m gonna call that other bitch’s owner tomorrow morning and postpone her visit. If things work out with this, there’s no reason to rush her here.”

Heart suddenly about a hundred pounds lighter, Jensen couldn’t hold back a relieved smile hearing these words. 

“Jared.” It took a moment for the dog to shift his attention back to his owner; he’d been so focused on the boy before him. “Come thank Jensen. He’s agreed to be your bitch.”

Jensen felt his heartbeat accelerate. “ _Your bitch.”_ There was only reverence, nothing demeaning in the way Mr. Morgan said this, just like in his dream.

The Lab covered the short space between them, mood light now, tail going a mile a minute, broad tongue lapping at Jensen’s fingers.

Jensen laughed at the feel of the grateful kisses tickling him. It was clear as day Jared understood exactly what had just transpired.

“How does he understand like that?”

Jeff smiled. "Jared’s always been exceptionally smart.”

He refilled Jensen’s glass with his new batch of juice and pushed it back across the table at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder again that this story is my retelling of "The Art of Breeding" by the talented Miss Lv. So, while presented here from Jensen's viewpoint, much of the dialogue in this chapter came directly from her/his original . All credit for the dialogue goes to Miss Lv and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you, as always Miss Lv, for allowing me to play with your wonderful story.
> 
> And my thanks ahead of time too, to those of you willing to drop me a line after reading.


	9. Saturday Night Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet some of you thought I'd forgotten about this story.
> 
> Nope.
> 
> I never forget, life and sometime other stories just seem to get in my way sometimes. I hope that I haven't lost all you wonderful readers out there. At any rate, this is a kind of longish chapter in thanks for your patience and to make up, in some small part, for your wait.

* * *

“Hey, Nero, knock it off, you little pervert!”

Osric nudged his mother’s French bulldog off Jensen’s shin with a sock-covered foot. The two boys were seated on the floor of his bedroom playing video games. It was the dog’s dozenth attempt to mount Jensen’s leg since he’d come over.

Ric shot Jensen an apologetic look. “I honestly don’t know what’s gotten into him tonight.”

“It’s okay, Ric. I don’t mind. It’s kind of funny.”

Jensen cast his gaze over at the bulldog. Nero’s bugged-eyes watched Ric carefully, waiting for the chance to jump in again. Jensen realized then that “funny” wasn’t the right word, but he knew he didn’t dare say what he really thought.

He actually liked the feel of Nero’s stiff, little dick rubbing up against him. Even through his jeans the sensation of it made his own cock pulse. Jensen's ass began to just slightly slick, too.

It made him grateful for the pad he wore; strange as it felt, where lay under his balls.  He’d stolen one from his mother’s bathroom earlier that day, even though it embarrassed immensely. He hadn’t known what else to do though, because ever since his conversation the previous evening with Jeff, he’d spent almost every conscious minute half-aroused.  

Just thinking again about going to see Jared once he left Ric’s and of the videos Mr. Morgan had promised to show him, another little trickle dribbled out. As if Nero knew this, the little dog’s stance stiffened and he snuffled the air with a number of asthmatic, short-snouted “wuffs.”

Not caring now if his master’s son objected or not; he darted over and mounted Jensen’s leg again. In an instant, his tiny pelvis was furiously pistoning.

“What the hell, you horny little fucker!”

Ric paused the game and grabbed Nero by the collar pulling him off. The little dog growled as he was picked up, his hips still humping the air. Carrying the pup across the room, he plunked the bulldog down outside the door and quickly shut it.

“You might not mind, Jen, but it’s damn distracting!” Osric cocked his head then and his face crinkled with sudden amusement. “Or was that your strategy, Lame-o? Since I am totally kicking your ass!”

Jensen blushed and smiled. “Jerk,” he muttered mildly, watching Ric resume his spot on the floor beside him.

Ric picked up his controller; his eyes flickered over to the door when a scratch and an accompanying whimper sounded on the other side. “Seriously dude, you might want to try another cologne or something. I’ve never seen him act that way.”

“Very funny,” Jensen snorted. “You know I don’t wear that stuff.”

However, Ric’s comment got him remembering how many dogs met him on his way over that evening, racing to boundaries of their yards. And of all the whining and frantic barking behind the fences he’d passed

“Right, it’s just your pure animal magnetism, then.” Ric picked up his character, dark eyes fixed on his room’s small flatscreen.

Tonight it seemed like Jensen had no control over his thoughts. The words “animal magnetism” sent his mind spinning off in a different direction towards images of boy Jared. He’d dreamt of the dog boy last night too. The scenario had been a little different, but there was the same heat and throb in the dream and he’d woken up in the same disheveled state.

At the recollection of those sharp hazel eyes, want suddenly surged through Jensen’s core.  Lost in its wake, though his gaze remained fixed on the screen, he barely registered Osric decapitating his player.

“I totally killed you, Man!” Osric crowed in triumph.

 Jensen shook his head, returning to the present. Another fresh pulse of slick slipped out of him.

Green eyes shot over to the digital clock on the nightstand. He’d been timing his Saturday nights carefully the past weeks, spending just enough time actually at Osric’s to cover himself in the case his parents ever got too curious.

He wanted to sigh when he saw he had about another half hour before he could go over to Mr. Morgan’s. Instead, he kicked up his volume and challenged, “I want a rematch!”

Jensen hoped his voice held more enthusiasm than he felt. The last part of his exclamation was drowned out, however, by Nero’s howl outside the door.

“Stupid dog!” Ric huffed. Nero’s sounds of distress were soon accompanied by another voice he obviously found equally aggravating.

“Osric! Why is Nero out in the hall? What’s going on in there? Why’s your door closed?”

“Shit! She wasn’t supposed to be back until nine.”

Ric grabbed the case for the game they were playing and shoved it under the bed. He cleared the TV of the bloody remains of Jensen’s player and brought up an avatar screen that showed an angel character. Just in time, as in the next instant his mother opened his door without knocking and stuck her head inside.

“We’re just playing video games, Ma.”

Mrs. Chau’s penciled brows dipped when she saw Jensen sitting next to her son. Rather than offer him any greeting she frowned and turned her attention back to Ric.

“What did I tell you about the door, Osric?”

Her thin brows reversed their trajectory when Nero pushed past her and into the room. He scampered over to Jensen and latched on again.

“Oh, my! Nero! Stop that! Naughty!” Her cheeks blushed furiously as she reached down to pick her grunting pet up.

“That’s why the door was closed.” Osric stated, vindicated. “Nero wouldn’t leave us alone tonight.”

Jensen shot his friend a confused look: this whole thing about the door was new. Not that it was unusual for Ric’s fanatical mother to impose new restrictions on her son whenever the mood hit her. Or for Ric to ignore them.  

Glancing away from Osric’s indignant expression, Jensen was just in time to see Mrs. Chau studying him. Lips pursed in disapproval, her almond eyes flitted between him and the squirming dog in her arms. It was like she knew his secret.

Jensen’s mouth went dry at the thought.

“Have you finished your homework, Osric?”

Ric groaned at the question. “I spent three hours on it last night. It’s Saturday. Cut me a break!”

Jensen’s chest tightened further hearing Ric talk to his mother this way. At home, he’d never have gotten away with that response, or that tone. But, unlike the way she was with the rest of the world at large, Osric’s mom had always been much more bark than bite when it came to her son. Jensen was good enough at reading people, however, he understood too, that Mrs. Chau’s question wasn’t really about homework; it was more that she wanted him gone.

“It’s okay, Ric. I should be getting home anyways.”

While the gloating expression on Mrs. Chau’s face and Ric’s look of betrayal both made Jensen uncomfortable, he knew staying would just cause his friend more grief later. Besides, it gave him a valid reason for cutting out early and he had no desire to hang around, given the looks Mrs. Chau  shot at him.

Despite the shame that twisted his gut, the need to feel Jared’s fur under his hands suddenly overwhelmed him. As Jensen stood up to go, Ric rose with him. His dark eyes were anxious as he watched him grab up his pack.

“Fine, I’ll walk you out.”

As his mother hovered along behind them Osric growled, “We don’t need a chaperone to the front door!”

This earned him a scowl, but Mrs. Chau grudgingly acquiesced, slipping into her cross-adorned “study room.” Nero whined in her arms, as they passed down the hall.

It was unusual for Ric to see him to the door. Jensen tipped his head, curious, as they walked the rest of the way to the house’s front entrance in silence. Once they were out on the front step, door closed behind them he ventured, “What’s going on, Ric?”

Osric immediately began apologizing. “Look Jen, I’m sorry about that. I seriously thought she was going to be at her Bible study way later. And that whole door thing…”

“Yeah, what was up with that?” Jensen laughed uncomfortably seeing how upset his friend was.

The tips of Osric’s ears burned red and shuffled his feet against the steps. Jensen felt his stomach tighten. It wasn’t like Osric to be shy with him.

“Seriously, Ric… What’s going on?”

“Nothing… My mom’s just being a narrow-minded bitch.” The word “bitch” as Ric used it made Jensen unconsciously wince.

“What?”

Ric spat out at last, sounding disgusted, “She told me you couldn’t come over any more unless I agreed to keep the door open, whatever room we’re in.”

His hair had grown back enough for Jensen to feel it move as he shook his head. “I don’t understand… Why?”

“She doesn’t want us alone together, Jen. She’s thinks you’re _unwholesome_.”

While his relationship with Mrs. Chau had never been particularly smooth, Jensen had always chalked it up to the fact she thought he was too stupid for her son to waste time hanging around with.

_But this._

He was seized again with the fear she somehow knew about him and Jared.

But how could she possibly know?

Misreading his expression as one of incomprehension, Osric sighed. “Jesus, Jensen, you’re so naive sometimes.” Dark eyes met the green staring back at him. “My mom thinks you’re gay, Okay? And if we’re alone too long you’re going to try and seduce me… Or some shit like that.

“Ridiculous. Right?”

There was definite pain in hearing these words, but the relief of his secret being safe was stronger. It surprised them both when he started laughing. Once Jensen started, he couldn’t stop. After staring at him for a few moments, Osric joined in.

When they both finally stopped giggling, Osric wiped the tears from his eyes. “She’s bat shit crazy. I know...”

“Is that what you think?” Now Jensen had regained his composure, the true weight of Mrs. Chau’s words had settled.

“That she’s crazy? Hell, yes!”

“No…” Jensen’s voice was softer than he meant it to be. “About me.” He dropped his eyes away. “That I’m... “ It was amazing how hard one little three letter word was. In the end Jensen couldn’t make himself say it.  “You know…”

The silence that followed held just as much answer as any words.

Jensen started when thin fingers brushed the edge of his jaw and tipped his chin up.  His gaze met earnest dark eyes.

“Doesn’t matter what I think, Jen. You’re the one who knows who and what you are. And whatever that looks like, I’ll always be your friend as long as you’ll have me.”

Touched by Ric’s loyalty, Jensen blinked back unwanted tears. But he couldn’t help  wonder if their friendship could really endure the whole of his truth. Embarrassed, he brushed Ric’s hand away and tried to keep his voice humorous.

“Even if I tried to seduce you?”

“If you ever did proposition me, I’d be tempted to say ‘yes’ just to piss my mom off,” Ric laughed. “But no matter which way you swung, Jen… Little, skinny, Asian nerd … Nah… I just don’t see that as being your type.”

Jensen fought to keep the curl of a grin on his face at Ric attempted humor. Inside him, however, he heard dog boy Jared’s whisper. _“You have no idea…”_

“Besides, Dude, you know I am totally in love in your little sister.”

Jensen did know: Ric had been making such declarations since he was eight and McKenzie was five. “Ughh… that’s so gross! How many times have I told you not to tell me that?”

He gave Ric’s shoulder a light punch. Ric took it and shrugged in response.

“She’s way too young for you anyways.”

“Now maybe,” Ric grinned, “But when she’s eighteen and I’m twenty-one, it’s going to be perfect.”

Jensen snorted at this and shook his head. “Not going to happen, Ric.”

While he knew the words they’d exchanged tonight would undoubtedly be felt much more acutely later, right now he wanted to cling to the warmth of this moment; pretend like nothing had ever been said. The best way to do that was for him to go. Hitching his pack up on his shoulder, Jensen stepped off the Chau’s front porch. He was halfway down the walk when Osric called from the door.

“You, keep telling yourself that, Ackles. But someday I’m going to be your brother-in-law!”

* * *

The closer he got to Mr. Morgan’s, the more nervous Jensen felt.

He was even more anxious to see Jared both because of, and despite, everything that had happened at the Chau's house.

It didn’t help his nerves any that as he made his way to Jeff’s, his presence had the same effect on the neighborhood’s dogs it had earlier. He’d been yelled at twice by people already for “provoking” their dogs, when all he’d done in reality was just walk past their houses.

Closing the gate to Mr. Morgan’s yard behind him at last, Jensen was slightly disappointed after all the other canine commotion that Jared wasn’t there to greet him.

Feeling only slightly awkward, rather than knock, he crawled in through the dog door as had become his habit. Jeff had caught him doing this a while back and told him he could keep coming in this way even if he was home. Jensen had ever since.

As he pushed in, Jared raised his head from where he’d been lying on his dogbed. While strangely, he didn’t rise, his thick tail thumped as Jensen entered pulling his pack behind. Before Jensen could ask Jared what was wrong, he heard a voice coming from the door to the house.

“Hey there!”

Jensen looked up to see Mr. Morgan standing in the doorway gazing down on him with a pleased expression.

“Glad you could make it!”

“Yeah, I’m a little early.” Jensen smiled back shyly, staying down rather than rise. Jared stood, stretched, and moved over to properly greet him at last.

“No problem there. You should know by now, you’re always welcome.” Jeff tipped his dark head nodding to the bowl in his hands. “I was just about to feed Jared, but it looks like he might be more interested in you at the moment.”

Jeff’s words rung true: Jared seemed intent on snuffling every inch of Jensen. The boy held still and let him. The kiss of wet nose and the bump of the dog’s broad head settled his nerves, even as others flickered and sparked at the touch.

Deep “wuffing” sniffs pressed to Jensen’s side, worked up his shoulders, and tickled his ears before traveling down again. As he examined him, Jared’s tail wagged in broad easy swipes. At least until he worked down his boy’s legs; then his tail stiffened and stilled and he began to growl low in his throat.

“That’s just Nero, Jared…” Jensen reached out a hand to soothe, but Jared backed away, his broad brow furrowed.

“Nero?”

“Yeah, Mrs. Chau’s French Bulldog.”

Jeff grinned at this. “Hear that, Boy? Guess you got a little competition.”

Jared didn’t seem to find the humor in his owner’s comment. Glancing up to the sound of Jeff’s chuckle, his growl only deepened.

“Oh, now, Jared,” Jeff mock scolded as he set his bowl down on the floor. “I’m sure the boy’s true to you. Besides, who are you to be throwing stones right now?” He quirked a dark brow at the Lab.

While Jensen didn’t quite understand Mr. Morgan’s cryptic words, it seemed Jared did. His growling stopped immediately and his dark head dipped down. Jeff nodded, seeming pleased with this response.

“You’d best remember too, where that jealousy got you before.”

Even after all these weeks, it continued to amaze Jensen, the way Mr. Morgan talked to his pet like he was human and equally how Jared reacted.

Jeff shifted his gaze and shot Jensen a wink. “I tell you what. I’m going to go and throw some cookies in the oven. While I do that, you can smooth your stud out. When you’re done come on in and we’ll watch those videos.

Jensen still couldn’t help but blush at Jeff knowing what he and Jared did together and how easy he was about it. And maybe after this evening  they’d even be doing more. He watched the man move back inside the house.

“Funny, a guy like Mr. Morgan being so into baking…”

Jared snorted at this and pulled Jensen’s attention back to him by gently nipping at one of his belt loops, catching it with his teeth and giving it a tug downwards.

* * *

About half an hour later, while Jared lingered on the porch to eat his dinner at last, Jensen crawled in through the second dog door that led from the back porch into the house. He was rumpled and pink-cheeked from “playing.”

His cheeks only bloomed brighter when his eyes met Mr. Morgan’s. The man was sitting on his couch, feet up on the coffee table. He held a beer in one hand and ESPN was playing football highlights on the TV.

“Wondered if you boys were ever going to come in or just spend the whole evening out on the porch,” Jeff teased. He set his beer down and stood up. Stepping over, he towered above Jensen. “You going to stay down there all night, Sport?”

Jensen dropped his eyes away. Realizing he was still on his hands and knees, he scrambled up.

He followed a chuckling Mr. Morgan into the kitchen where a plate of cookies was pushed at him across the top of the small table. Still warm from the oven, Jensen took one and bit into it. The cookie was sweet but it was filled with bits of a fruit he didn’t recognize. They didn’t taste bad, but were slightly bitter .

“New recipe… You like it?” Jeff eyed him as he pulled the now familiar pitcher of juice from the fridge. When Jensen hesitantly nodded he encouraged him to take a few more.

“Why don’t you take those out into the living room and I’ll get the videos. I have ‘em in my office.”

Jensen took his glass of juice, suddenly thirsty. He watched Mr. Morgan move off down the hall, then did as he was told, going into the other room. It felt strange to be left alone in there without Jeff or Jared, like he didn’t quite belong 

Having not really spent much time at Mr. Morgan’s house outside the porch or the kitchen, while he waited and ate his cookies, his eyes traveled around.

The space was surprisingly austere, especially compared to his own home where it seemed like every spare inch was taken up with photographs or knick-knacks. There was really just the big screen TV, some plush throw rugs, and a few pieces of furniture. The only other adornments were a couple tall, heavy wooden bookcases.

One was filled with old looking books, the other held trophies and ribbons and some small, framed pictures of dogs. Jensen moved over to study the photos more closely. There were several of Jared, obviously taken in the winner’s circle, if the medals around his neck were anything to go by. Jensen's thin chest puffed up with pride.

An ornate frame at the back of the case caught his eye. Without thinking he set his juice glass on a lower shelf, reached back, and pulled the frame out. The picture looked aged. Black and white originally, it had faded and yellowed. It was a portrait of a beautiful young woman. She wore a fancy dress and both her posture and her expression were proud.

“Hey, Jensen…”

Jeff had just emerged from the hall with a small stack of DVDs in hand. His voice startled Jensen and he was hard pressed not to drop the picture. Even more though, Jensen was surprised by the dark expression that flickered on Mr. Morgan’s face.

“Ah… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched your things.” He reached to put the picture back where he found it, tensing when a large hand was placed on his arm.

“No worries, kid.”

Jensen looked up as thick fingers carefully plucked the picture from between his thin ones. There wasn’t any trace on Jeff’s face of his earlier anger, in fact, the man looked so fondly at the picture, Jensen wondered if he hadn’t imagined the other.

“That was my first girl. We had some good years together."

There was no hiding Jensen’s puzzled expression. “This was your wife?”

“My wife?” Jeff looked puzzled for a minute; then  he seemed to catch himself. "Oh, right."  He chuckled as if  he’d been told a funny joke. “That’s rich… No. Not my wife.”

He set the picture carefully back where it had originally sat. “Not that I didn’t want to marry her. But she had high aspirations for her life. Didn’t think much of hitching her wagon with a guy who bred dogs for a living.”

The photo looked so old it didn’t seem possible to Jensen that Jeff could even have known the young woman at all. Then he remembered some pictures Osric had showed him that he and his folks had taken on one of their family vacations at a studio where they made everything look antique.

Maybe this was something like that.

Picture back in its place, Jeff picked up Jensen’s glass and handed it back to him. Jensen took a sip of his juice before he felt brave enough to ask.

“So what happened to her? She married someone else?”

“No, she came around in the end. Breeding became kind of a passion of hers, you might say.” The expression on Jeff’s face was odd. “She ended up being taken away from me too early, unfortunately.”

It didn’t seem right to ask anything else after that. Jensen felt bad for bringing up what obviously painful to Mr. Morgan. Seemed like the guy had been dealt a raw deal by life. Losing his first love and then his wife.

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Jensen.” Jeff ruffled his head lightly as he headed over to the couch. “She made my life richer in a lot of ways while we were together.”

Following Mr. Morgan around the sofa, Jensen watched him set the short stack of DVD’s down on the coffee table.

“We’ll start with a regular breeding one first. Get you all educated, before I show you the one with the human bitch in it. Okay?”

Jensen nodded and bit his lower lip, nervous and excited. He was a little disappointed too because he really wanted to see the one with the “human bitch” as Mr. Morgan called it.

The flap of the dog door caught Jensen’s attention and Jared popped into the room.  The lab trotted over and sat down next to him, thick tail giving the floor a couple happy “whumps.” Green eyes darted between Jared and Mr. Morgan as Jensen struggled with where to situate himself.

“Make yourself at home...” Jeff had plunked down on one end of the couch and was pointing his remote at the screen, clicking through the menu.

After a few more seconds of indecision, rather than take the other end of the couch, Jensen settled himself on the floor alongside Jared. While Jeff had never made any advances on him, given what they were about to watch, it just felt safer somehow; Jared’s solid body pressed lightly alongside him.

“I’m going to try and not be offended here … But only because I know Jared’s going to be your stud.”

It took Jensen catching the man’s wink to realize Jeff was teasing him again. He dipped his head, cheeks burning, and looked away, focusing way too hard on the screen.

While he hadn’t really known what to expect, the first video surprisingly reminded him of  the movies they’d had to watch this year in health class: a number of diagrams flashed on the screen, explained by a deep-voiced narrator. It showed the bitch’s reproductive organs, talked about estrus. When the image of the stud’s anatomy came up, Jensen sputtered around his juice.

“You okay there, son?”

It took Jensen a moment to get enough breath to answer. “Uh, yeah.”

His whole body flushed and he felt so foolish, realizing now that Jared’s favored purple toy, the one the Lab had nudged at him repeatedly, was actually a sizeable replica of a knotted dog’s cock.

His gut twisted again realizing this was just another sign of what Mr. Morgan and Jared had been expecting of him and how he’d let them both down… Especially Jared.

 _We’ll soon fix that won’t we?_ A shiver coursed over Jensen’s spine at how clear boy Jared’s voice was in his head.

He cast his eyes down, and the hazel gaze that met his was overly-innocent. Jared’s muzzle, still slightly wet from his dinner, nudged against him. There was no denying the subtle smirk. Another nudge made Jensen lift up his arm so the dog could snuggle in closer beside him.

Jared lay down then, settling in with a sigh. Head resting on Jensen’s lap he looked up. Again, Jensen heard boy Jared’s rough voice.

_Glad you finally caught on, Baby dog. Hope you don’t make us wait too much longer._

Jensen set his juice glass on the coffee table, sure he would choke again if he drank any more right now. He turned his eyes back to the screen. The narrator continued, showing how a receptive bitch acted, how a stud dog courted. The studs they showed struck Jensen as rather clumsy, but once they found their mark and started pumping away, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene.

It surprised him how fast the studs spent themselves, he kind of expected their mating to last longer. Still, there was no denying the arousal that filled him watching the studs' thrusting hips.

He bit his lips trying not to moan when Jared rubbed his head over his reawakened and overly-sensitive cock, settling further in. His ass felt loose and liquid again. While Jensen was sure his discomfort must be obvious, Mr. Morgan didn’t seem to notice it, or of he did, he didn’t show it.

Instead the man just sat quietly on the couch sipping his beer and adding an intermittent comment now and again about breeding in addition to the narrator's. When the video ended and Jeff stood, Jensen was acutely aware of how flat the front of the man’s pants were. It reminded him that for Mr. Morgan, all of this stuff was simply business.

When the first video ended and Jeff loaded the next, Jensen’s pulse quickened. This was it: he was going to get to see the “human bitch” now. He dropped his hand down to stroke Jared’s soft ears as a new narrator began speaking.

_Welcome to our first video in this series on the “B.I.T.C.H” system of dog training. The B.I.T.C.H model, as explored here, is short for Behavioral Incentive Training Canine/Human. While still a revolutionary approach for many, those who have employed this process consistently have unequivocally reported amazing results._

_At the core of this method is the pairing of the male stud dog with a human bitch. Now while this process is used primarily for the training and health of unaltered male canines, there’s documented results that show this method relieves stress on the whole pack, making all the dogs in your kennel or home much happier and relaxed._

Jensen watched as an obviously aroused male dog approached a female one. Unlike the previous video, however, when the stud tried to mount, the bitch attacked him. The ferocity of it surprised Jensen and he jumped slightly, earning him an annoyed grunt from Jared.

 _Outside their estrus, or “heat,” female dogs are often unreceptive to mounting. Even within a heat, a female can sometimes turn on her stud and do considerable damage. This is unfortunate, as the build up of sperm in a male dog’s testes may be at the root of anxious and aggressive behaviors. For working dogs and show dogs this can also ultimately impair their performance_.

Jensen reached down to soothe Jared. His breath caught when the screen shifted to reveal a dog bitch, all tied up, her body draped over a padded wooden contraption.

_Historically a breeding bench would be used, if restraint was necessary, to keep mating dogs from harming each other, but this is far from ideal. This is where employing a “human bitch” has proven to be invaluable._

Jensen’s held his breath as the image shifted. The tied bitch disappeared leaving the breeding bench alone in the empty room. Then a man stepped into the frame, visible just from the chest down. He gave a light tug to the leash wrapped around one of his large hands. Jensen’s racing heart stuttered when a boy scampered on hands and knees into the scene.

The boy was close to his age, maybe a little older. Though his small frame was muscular, he still had the lean, smooth look of early adolescence. His dark hair was a tousled mess, the thick collar around his neck glowed black against pale skin.

 _Unlike a dog bitch, a human bitch lives for the feel of her stud’s knot inside her. Please note, that regardless of the human bitch’s biological configuration, for the remainder of this video I shall be referring to the human bitch as “she,” since it is the female role in the pack that the human bitch occupies._

Hearing that the human bitch would be referred to as a “she,” made something inside Jensen quiver. He shot a sideways glance at Mr. Morgan. The man looked back at him almost as if he’d been anticipating this.

“That’s just how it’s done amongst breeders, Jensen. Don’t worry. I won’t ever refer to you like that.” Jeff took another sip of his beer and settled his dark eyes back on the screen. “Not unless you wanted me to, anyways.”

His voice was so low, Jensen almost missed it. Fortunately it didn’t appear as though Mr. Morgan expected an answer to this; he continued on almost without pause.

“Doesn’t seem like Misha minds it too much though,” Jeff’s voice was its regular volume again as his dark head nodded to the TV. Jensen’s eyes followed.

This certainly looked to be true. The man holding the leash was running his hand through the boy’s hair and the teen’s lean body vibrated with obvious excitement. Meanwhile, the narrator was going on now about prehistoric history and humans and dogs living together as one pack.

Jensen couldn't have cared less about the lesson. His eyes were focused entirely on the bitch. “Misha,” as Jeff had called him.

For a couple brief seconds the boy looked at the camera. Jensen couldn’t remember ever seeing eyes that blue; they were beautiful. But even more, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw another person look so incredibly happy. The bitch’s mouth was hanging open in a tongue lolling grin, almost like a real dog’s. His eyes were hazy and bright at the same time, but there was no doubting the joy in them.

Behind the narrator, Jensen could hear the trainer telling the bitch how “good she was,” “what a sweet pup,” “perfect.”

The warm tones in the praise twisted Jensen’s stomach up in knots and made heat pool in his groin. He watched the bitch wriggle in pleasure. As soon as his leash was dropped the boy all but raced over to the breeding bench, eagerly draping himself over it while the voice-over droned on about zoophilia in ancient cultures.

_The human bitch has been around as long as man has lived with animals and extends to species other than just canines. These animal/human joinings abound in myths of old. In fact, some scholars posit descriptions of centaurs and lycanthropes (werewolves) were likely the result of witnesses to such animal human relationships trying to make sense of what they saw._

The bitch wiggled on the bench, chest dipped down, ass up. His thighs were spread wide and Jensen could see the boy’s hole. It was slick and shiny. He bit back a groan when the image of the boy disappeared only to be replaced by a brief slide show of historical art images

_Think about stories like “Leda and the Swan” or the Greek Minotaur. Beyond oral and written narratives, through history artists of all sorts sought to capture the beauty of such liaisons._

While he was annoyed, Jensen’s eyes popped seeing the name Michelangelo attributed to a painting of a woman being taken by a swan. This was followed by pictures of men being fucked by dogs carved on the stone walls of an ancient temple and painted on the sides of Grecian pottery. There was bronze statue from Roman times called “She-wolf of the Capital” with twin boys, Romulus and Remus, suckling from a wolf’s milk-heavy tits. Then a sculpture of a half-goat man, a satyr, breeding a real goat in the missionary position that the narrator said was on display in a Museum somewhere.

While Jensen really wanted more of Misha, seeing all these images, a tension he didn’t know he’d been carrying left him. This thing he was going to do was not new, people had been doing it for ages. For a moment the haze of lust cleared from his brain and he heard the narrator’s voice clearly.

_As humankind progressed, perceptions of bestiality became increasingly taboo. In western history, "the age of enlightenment" marked a pivotal point seeking to separate man from his primal origins. But there are still those among us whose genetic ties to our animal ancestors remain significantly unbroken. The human bitch is one of these, and as those who have utilized the B.I.T.C.H system know, such individuals should be cherished and not reviled._

The screen shifted back and Misha appeared again, but this time, a moment later, he was joined by a massive German Shepherd.

_Just look how the stud responds to his human bitch, Both recognize the other. Seeing the obvious pleasure they share, could anyone deny the goodness of this bond?_

Jeff’s house could have been on fire and Jensen wouldn’t have been able to bring himself to move. His gaze was glued to the TV, watching the dog’s bouncing and wagging. The shepherd ran around his bitch barking happily, obviously delighted. The boy on the bench was no less enthusiastic if the enticing sway of his ass was anything to go by.

At the risk of disturbing Jared, Jensen wiggled himself. Slick was oozing steadily from him now. He couldn’t help it when the shepherd began licking broad swipes of pink tongue over the boy’s fluttering hole.

“I met Misha, you know." Jeff spoke casually, just as he had at points during the last video. "A breeder back East found him. He started volunteering at the kennel when he was about twelve. Ty caught him with one of his studs a few weeks after the boy started.

"Fortunately, Ty knew about the B.I.T.C.H model. Recognized what Misha was. A lot of human bitches aren’t so lucky. They don’t know what a treasure they are." Jeff shook his head sadly. "They end up getting hurt with no one to look out for them, or they hurt themselves, thinking that there’s something wrong with them.

"Never seen a bitch so eager to take her studs' cocks and once Misha got settled, I never saw a better adjusted kennel or one that produced so many champions."

Jeff’s soft words wrapped around Jensen like a comforter. He watched the shepherd leave off the boy’s ass and move up to the front of the bench. Misha had pulled himself up and the two were soon exchanging eager, tongue-filled kisses.

It was…

“Beautiful…” Jeff’ filled in the rest of Jensen’s unspoken sentence. “I mean look at how happy they are. Nothing sweeter than a stud and his bitch connecting like that.”

The reverence in Mr. Morgan’s voice pulled Jensen’s eyes to the man. But Jeff didn’t look at him, his attention focused on the TV.  Green eyes flickered back just in time to see the shepherd move around to the back of his boy again.

His cock was huge and red, hanging well out of its sheath already. He jumped up on the boy bitch's lean back and seemed to take his time, finding his mark. His movements were much more graceful than those of the studs in the other DVD.

_The stud knows the difference between bitches; you can see how the human bitch has already led to an increase in her stud’s focus._

Even though he could feel how wet his own ass was, Jensen couldn’t help but ask.  “I... I don’t need to use... lube or something to make it go easier?” He didn’t know a whole lot about anal sex, but he knew that was usually the case and the video hadn't shown any kind of preparation for the bitch. Or maybe they'd done it off camera before?

Jensen felt like he might come just from the bitch's joyous whimper as the Shepherd’s thick red cock slid easily in. It seemed that Jared knew this. He pressed his nose to Jensen’s crotch and began to lightly lick the fly of his jeans. Horribly embarrassed, Jensen put a hand down to stop him. He shivered when Jared only transferred his tongue’s attention to the smooth skin of his wrist instead.

The sensation made it hard to focus on Mr. Morgan’s answer to his question. “No, your body should produce something naturally. Haven’t you noticed it?”

Despite the question's easy tone, Jensen felt himself blush. As he nodded huge wave of relief washed over him, eased that Mr. Morgan knew something about his situation, and that he wasn’t terribly abnormal. He felt even more relieved when the narrator’s voice added another layer of acceptance.

 _While many people enjoy being penetrated by animals, under bestial stimulation, true human bitches’ bodies begin to adapt immediately. It is as if there’s something in the bitches' very genetics that is activated, preparing them for their animal mates. One manifestation, as the viewer can clearly see here, is self-lubrication. It is common among biologically male bitches, and a highly cherished trait, sought after by trainers who use the B.I.T.C.H method with their dogs_.

The narrator’s voice fell silent and the audio was filled with the squelching sounds of Misha's slick ass as his stud pounded into him. This mixed with the Shepherd’s panting and the bitch’s broken moans.

Jensen wrapped thin fingers around Jared’s collar as Misha’s cries grew louder. The shepherd stud didn’t burn out like the dogs in the other video, his hips continued to thrust at a punishing pace. Red marks had blossomed now on the pale flesh of Misha's hips where his stud held him tight.

The bitch gasped and whined, his light voice increasingly gravel-filled as his breeding continued.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” The sounds the bitch was making said otherwise, but Jensen couldn’t help but ask.

He slipped his fingers from Jared’s collar to stroke silky ears again, as though this would provide him with relief, when all he really wanted was to touch his clenching asshole, his weeping cock.

It looked so brutal.

“Some people think so. but I’ve never heard a new bitch complain it was too horrid or anything,” 

There was honesty in Jeff’s tone and Jensen appreciated this. He  kept his eyes on the screen, but nodded to let Mr. Morgan know he’d heard.

Not that the man’s answer would have swayed him had it been harsher. Even even if Jeff had told Jensen it hurt terribly at first, watching the boy in the video jolted forward by each crushing pulse, seeing the rapturous look on Misha’s drooling, bliss-filled face, never in his life had Jensen wanted anything so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, all that stuff the narrator said was mostly BS that I made up. All those art historical images mentioned do, however, exist.
> 
> Okay, chapter up at last! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I won't make any promises, cause I am shit at keeping them, but I will try to update this fic sooner next time.
> 
> Would love to hear from you, as always! And to those who have sent me little reminders that you like this fic, and for all the Kudos, you have my great appreciation!


	10. Breeding Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen get his cherry popped. Finally...

Jensen opened the back door to his house and peeked inside. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing the coast was clear. There was a late night sportscast murmuring on the family-room TV but his father was blessedly absent from his usual post in his recliner.

The boy had spent far longer at Mr. Morgan’s than he’d planned. Jeff had brought out his laptop and shown him a couple more videos online after the first one to reassure him that being a ‘human bitch’ wasn’t really such a ‘rare’ thing.

Jensen couldn’t believe the number of clips or, even more, that stuff like that was so easily available. Seeing so many people who enjoyed being a human bitch had assuaged his fears somewhat but watching all those matings had also left him incredibly ‘stirred.’ So he'd jumped when Jeff suggested, after his video lessons were over, that he and Jared go out on the porch for another round of ‘playtime’ before he headed home.

Recalling his most recent escapades with Jared, Jensen’s face immediately grew hot. The dog had seemed just as eager as he was and dove right in. In fact, Jared had barely waited until he had his pants off before nudging between the cheeks of his ass with his cool, wet nose. And from the first swipe of that broad, silky tongue...

It had felt amazing. Even better than usual.  

Beneath Jensen’s jeans the evidence of the Lab's canine enthusiasm lingered still wet and slick between his cheeks. It was kind of gross but at the same time Jensen had decided he liked it too. It made him feel oddly claimed, like he belonged to Jared somehow.

Hardly home more than a minute, he missed the big goof already. Unconsciously he brought his right hand to his nose and sniffed. Too apprehensive to suck Jared’s cock while Mr. Morgan was in the house, he’d used it to jerk Jared off after the dog licked him to orgasm.

Jensen inhaled deeply. Jared’s scent was still there. _Barely._  Jensen felt a pang of disappointment it wasn’t more potent.

“Hey, son.”

Hand immediately dropping to his side, Jensen looked up. His father had caught him on a return trek from the kitchen, a sweating can of cheap beer clasped in one hand. Green eyes wide, the boy blinked and offered a wan smile that did little to diminish his ‘deer in the headlights’ expression.

“Sorry I’m late, Dad.”

The clock above the mantle read just after 10:30. Alan popped the tab and took a drink.

“You’re mom got called into the hospital. They offered her an extra shift. She said you were at Kevin’s…”

“Yessir.”

Jensen was glad now the smell of Jared on him wasn’t more pronounced, fearing otherwise his dad would catch the dog’s scent and figure out what he’d been doing. His heart fluttered, a hundred hummingbird wings within in his chest, convinced, regardless, he would somehow know what he’d been up to anyways. It was a fear Jensen carried with him constantly these days that sat like a ten pound stone in his gut.

He dropped his gaze afraid his father would see reflected in his eyes all the images of the dog/boy-bitch fucking he’d watched at Jeff’s. Alan, as usual, however, seemed oblivious to his son’s distress. Nor did he appear too concerned about the hour.

“Kenzie’s staying overnight at a friend’s. Josh is due home at 11:00.”  He took another swig of his beer and ambled in the direction of his recliner, muttering under his breath, “I can’t believe your mom let him go to that party…”

Hitching his backpack up on a skinny shoulder Jensen stayed quiet where he stood, not sure if was some sort of reply was expected.

Halfway to his chair Alan stopped and turned. “You wanna watch the recaps with me? Longhorns had a lively week. Big game tomorrow too.”

Jensen peered up from under his lashes to catch his dad nod towards the TV.  It wasn’t often he was invited to join in such things and normally this would have thrilled him. But right now all he really wanted was to escape up to his room, crawl into his bed, and hopefully have another one of his increasingly vivid ‘boy Jared’ dreams.

“Sure.”

He followed his father into the family room, set his backpack down, and tucked himself up into a corner of the couch. While he played soccer and other team sports, he’d never shared quite the same enthusiasm as his father and brother for watching them. Still, Jensen did his best to follow the sportscasters’ comments, make the appropriate noises to accompany his father’s during the replays.

He was acutely aware, however, that their interactions lacked his dad’s and Josh’s easy rapport. Alan must have felt the difference too because after about twenty minutes he glanced over at his son and then up at the clock.

“Looking tired there, Sport. Better hit the hay. We’ve got church tomorrow.”

Jensen bit back a sigh of relief. “Yessir.” He picked up his pack and headed off to his room, before darting upstairs he called out, “Night, Dad.”

Eyes already back on the screen, Alan didn’t respond. Rather than call out again, Jensen began his quiet climb to his bedroom.

* * *

He was deep into another dream about ‘boy Jared’ when Jensen woke to the sound of shouting.

Heart racing, he untangled himself from sticky sheets. Eyes automatically seeking the clock on his bedside table he registered 2:00 am. When his sleepy, dream-addled brain finally recognized the angry voices as his father and Josh, he quickly shed his soaked shorts, donned a new pair, and slipped out of his bedroom.

Creeping to the top of the stairs he could hear Josh and their dad’s voice much more clearly as they argued in the family room. He hunkered down, curling in on himself at Josh’s slurred rage.

“Don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about it!”

“You best curb that tone. I will not be spoken to that way in my own home by anyone, let alone my own son!"

Jensen slipped down to the middle of the stairs to hear better. Apparently Josh had not just been drinking, but he’d driven himself home in the car their Dad had given to him.

While Josh snarked about their father being overbearing, Alan yelled back, “It’s not enough this town just lost two boys, kids younger than you, because of just exactly this kind of foolishness!”

Jensen shivered where he sat at the mention of Pellegrino and Sheppard.

Soon Alan was threatening to pull Josh off the football team and enroll him in the town’s Christian academy. Josh shouted how his dad was not just ruining his life now, but would ruin his future if he did this. Alan raged back, telling him he wasn’t too old yet to escape “getting his disrespectful hide tanned!”

Call him a chicken, but when Jensen heard their confrontation turned physical, he quickly retreated up the stairs. The sounds of their scuffle; his father’s belt, and his older brother’s cursing rang out in the otherwise quiet house before he made it to his bedroom.

* * *

Standing on Mr. Morgan’s enclosed back porch, Jensen's whole body was abuzz with excitement and anxiety and by the time he’d crawled through the dog door, his cock was already half-hard.

It was Wednesday now. Four days since his last visit and so far, even though the week was only half over, it seemed like this had been the longest of his entire life.

The late afternoon sun was setting already, but Jeff had apparently left on a couple lights for Jared. Jensen shrugged off the shift in routine as a response to fall's increasing darkness, but because of this, the room now seemed overly bright. He wondered briefly about turning one or both of them off.

Considering what he was about to do, he wasn’t sure how he felt about being so visible.

In the end he decided it didn’t matter and left them on. After all, the porch’s blinds were down, Mr. Morgan worked late Wednesdays doing agility classes, and it wasn’t like Jared hadn’t already seen all of him. At this, Jensen’s belly gave a little flip. His asshole clenched and the back of his shorts felt familiarly damp.

Seeing the other bitch boy servicing his stud along with the other clips Jeff had shown him that weekend had infected him with something akin to a fever. But it was the images of Misha and the Shepherd that had been particularly burned into his mind. They flashed behind his eyes at the smallest provocation and being “bred” had become practically all he could think about.

Well, all he could think about outside his dreams about “boy” Jared. Jensen shivered at the vivid memories: boy Jared kissing him, caressing him…

Unfortunately, always, e _very time_ , just when Jared was about to possess him, he woke up only to find himself sticky, feeling sweetly sick and increasingly frustrated.

_But you don’t have to be frustrated any more now, do you, baby dog?_

As he listened to boy Jared’s whispers in his mind, beneath the thin arms crossed over his chest, Jensen was conscious of just how hard his heart beat. He bit his bottom lip worrying it between white teeth. Brow furrowing, he stared at the breeding bench that had appeared on the back porch since his last visit. Caught by the vision of the padded leather gleaming under the light, there was no way now to deny what Mr. Morgan expected Jensen to do during his afternoon playdates with his pet.

The boy felt a pang of guilt wondering how long the bench had been waiting for him. Not to mention Jared.

“Sorry I didn’t come visit you before today, Jared…”

After his father and Josh’s confrontation on Saturday night, Alan had put the whole house essentially on “lock down.” Jensen hadn’t felt safe to drop by until today, what with the way both his folks had been keeping tabs on all of them.

He cast his eyes to the side to see how the Lab responded to his apology. Jared sat placidly a few feet away from him. He met his gaze but didn’t move outside a few taps with the tip of his tail.

“You seem awfully relaxed.”

For some reason, he had expected Jared to be more worked up. Of course, Jared wasn’t the one who had anything to be nervous about. It wasn’t like it was his cherry getting popped today: according to Jeff, Jared was already an accomplished stud.

Knowing this was kind of a comfort, but if he was honest, It also made Jensen a little jealous, even if Mr. Morgan had assured him that he was going to be Jared’s first human bitch.

Jared tipped his head to the side, his expression overly innocent. It made Jensen snort.

“Of course it’s  of not your ass literally on the line. And being a dog, no one is going to think less of you for just doing what comes natural.”

The wagging of Jared’s tail picked up at this and the dog opened his mouth into his usual panting smile. Reassured by the lab’s happy expression, Jensen’s eyes were drawn inexorably back to the bench. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Dropping down, he squatted on his heels to opened up the backpack lying at his feet; his ‘bag o sin’ as he’d begun to silently refer to it. He carried it with him everywhere these days out of fear for what would happen if somebody got into it.

Especially since it didn’t just contain the dress now...

“Did you put this into my pack, Boy? Or did Mr. Morgan?”

Jensen pulled Jared’s favorite “toy,” the big purple dog knot, out from the bottom of his knapsack. Thankfully he’d been alone in his room on Sunday digging out his homework when he found it.

Heat filled his cheeks remembering not just its discovery, but also how many times in the past few days it had tempted him. Face full-on burning, he dropped his head so his growing bangs shielded him from Jared’s hazel gaze.

“Gosh, I must be going loopy, talking to you like you’re a person, thinking you could’a put that in my pack even.” He peeked up only to see the Lab regarding him with a serious expression.

“It’s just that sometimes, Jared…You seem so…” Jensen stuffed the toy back into his pack, not wanting expound further or dwell on the pang the thought of relinquishing the toy had given him.

“I guessed… Ma- maybe Mr. Morgan put it there so I could get loosened up a little?…” Beneath the furious blush on his cheeks, he knew he should have found this thought disturbing, but instead, Jensen could only bring himself to think of it as considerate.

He was _well_ acquainted with Jared’s cock these days and it was far from small.

Head dipping lower, he closed his eyes. His chest ached in a way it never had before. “I didn’t use it…” He confessed, breathing the words out in a rushed whisper.

“The first time I had anything…” He faltered, beet red now. “I mean, my first time…  I…

“I… wanted it to be you.”

Full lips twisted into an uncomfortable grin; Jensen chuckled. “Pretty stupid, huh?” His mirthless laughter was cut short when he was knocked off balance by a wiggling brown blur.

 Jensen’s soon to be sullied backside hit the porch floor. Within moments his pink cheeks shone with the spit of Jared’s frantic licking.

“Whoah there!” Hands splayed out in a half-hearted effort to push the fuzzy moose off him, now Jensen was genuinely giggling.

Jared was having none of his boy’s protest, however. Butting Jensen in the chest with his big head, gently but firmly he pushed him backwards. Soon he stood over him, hind legs planted between Jensen’s spread thighs, front paws straddled over his chest with a paw on each side of him.

Jared’s snuffles and quiet “wuffs” sounded joyful to Jensen’s ears and he wiggled under the Lab, though not really trying to get away. A cold nose at the base of his ear made him “Eek!” and giggle more. But as Jared’s soft tongue sought him out, licking the sensitive skin of his jaw, his throat, Jensen’s giggles turned into gasps.

Reaching his hands up he ran them through the soft fur of Jared’s broad chest. Jared licked the corner of his mouth and Jensen opened it in response.

He was getting used to these kinds of make out sessions and knew how demanding the Lab would get if he didn’t comply. He allowed his jaw to hang slack. Jared’s tongue, thick and wet, darted in to lap at his own. As it slicked across the ridged roof of his mouth, under his jeans, Jensen's ass and his cock began to leak simultaneously.

But while he loved the idea of Jared’s solid weight above him, today he wanted to know how it would feel to be under him.

Shifting his hands up, he carefully pushed on Jared’s muzzle, even as he continued to submit to his soon to be stud’s oral attentions. The Lab seemed to understand completely, because he stepped to the side allowing him to sit up. Jared's big paws shifted from one to the other in an excited jig.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re eager,” Jensen teased. He was answered by a confirming bark. Climbing back up to his feet, he wondered how they should start.

Choosing a course of action at last, shaking slightly, thin fingers found the buttons of his shirt. More than once they fumbled in their undoing. As he shed his first layer Jensen wondered if he should leave his undershirt on. Mr. Morgan had told him he kept Jared’s nails short, but that sometimes in the heat of the moment scratching occurred.

Jared pranced now, though stopping occasionally to whip his whole body around in a circle. His sleek hide glowed under the lights. The way his dark fur shone pushed Jensen in his decision.

He wanted to feel Jared fully his first time, to know the rub of the lab’s rich, soft pelt against his bare skin.

After pulling off his undershirt and carefully setting it aside, before stripping down further, he stepped over to the bench. Jared stilled in his antics, watching intently as Jensen ran his fingers over the support’s tan leather to feel the firmness of the padding.

The tanned hide was warm and supple beneath his fingertips. At this sensation, something wild and wanting twisted tight in his low belly.

Dropping quickly to the floor again, he pulled off his shoes and socks. Rather than rush him, Jared remained a few feet away, pacing like a zoo tiger at feeding time, Jensen thought.

The idea of Jared wanting him that badly made him grin.

Rather than stand, he remained sitting as he undid his belt and opened his jeans. The front of his briefs were already dark with damp and he didn’t doubt that the back of them mirrored this. Pushing his levi’s down over non-existent hips, Jensen lifted his ass just enough to slide them down until he could kick them off the rest of the way.

The smooth wood of the porch floor was cool against his heated skin. Hefting his bare bottom up again, Jensen pitched forward onto his knees. Jared came up to him now, tongue out and ready to taste every bare inch it seemed.

Jensen’s hands latched on to the base of Jared’s ears and he moaned softly when Jared’s hot, panting mouth found his nipples. A small gush of slick ran down the inside of one of his thighs as the dog worked them over, alternating broad, wet swipes, and small pinching nips.

The warm wet tongue eventually wandered elsewhere. Jared licked down Jensen’s belly and his balls drew up tight in his sac when the Lab caught the underside of his leaking cockhead. Jensen took his dick in hand to hold it steady as Jared cleaned it up.

But then, too soon, Jared pulled away and nudged his hip with his solid head. Casting green eyes over to the bench once more, Jensen’s breath stuttered and the knot in his belly twisted tighter. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he could actually do it, but this only lasted until he looked back at Jared and saw the primal hunger in the dog’s eyes.

It made him feel badly again that he'd been so stupid about Jared's needs. It made him want to please Jared too, and to show Jeff he could take good care of his prize pet. 

Shifting forward onto his knees, Jensen shuffled forward. A soft moan escaped him when his chest and belly slid across the bench’s leather. Although he heard the anxious clicks of Jared’s claws on the floor, the Lab kept his distance, thoughtfully allowing him to settle.

This was fortunate really, because Jensen feared for a moment, as he took his position, that he might cum just from the sensation of mounting the bench alone. The soft hide under his belly, the way his torso was shifted downwards, his ass up, thighs spread to leave his tender balls and weeping cock dangling, his virgin hole on display… Each element left him feeling vulnerable and surrendering in a way he’d never experienced before.

And the way his body conformed to the bench, never in his life had Jensen ever felt he fit someplace so perfectly. It was both wonderful and terrifying.

This sensation of uneasy perfection was only magnified when Jared’s broad tongue grazed over his exposed “bitch pussy” as Jeff had so casually called it. Jensen gasped and reached under him to pinch his cock. As much as he wanted to cum, somehow it didn’t feel right to release yet. Biting his bottom lips to hold back his moans, gripping his penis to stop it from erupting, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the silky, wet magic of Jared’s tongue.

Over the last week, his hole seemed to be getting ever more sensitive and today was no exception: every lick sent a delightful jolt of electricity shooting up Jensen's spine.

The boy couldn’t help but rock back into the dog’s skilled tongue. He could feel his pucker pulse and flutter as Jared determinedly worked him open. He shuddered and cried out softly the first time Jared’s tongue slipped inside him to slide across his increasingly slick inner walls.

_Come on, Baby Dog… I want to hear you. Make some noise for your stud, my sweet little bitch._

The voice of dream Jared rang so clear in Jensen’s mind, it was almost like the other teen was there in the room with him. Behind closed lids he imagined he was. Boy Jared's large hands would be sliding over his back, resting on his hips to hold him in position, as dog Jared shuffled up and climbed atop him.

At the slide of soft belly fur over his naked skin, Jensen gave in to the whispered command from his dream boy and moaned. The downy hair on his arms stood on end and his skin broke out in goose bumps at each shift of Jared’s solid stomach against his back.

_That’s right… You’re going to be so good for me aren’t you, Sweetheart…_

Slick had dribbled out of Jensen’s ass and wept down his taint. The hot velvet of Jared’s sheath now slipped under the base of his ass. The Lab’s hips pulsed languidly, Jared’s hardening cock and its scabbard of soft skin rubbed against Jensen's tender perinium, stimulating his prostate from the outside.

“Oh shit…” The curse that fell from his mouth shocked him but not nearly as much as the lewd groan that followed. Jensen’s face flushed and his skin grew hot, his back suddenly damp against Jared’s soft fur.

The hand on his cock left to cover his mouth instead as, after a few more slow humps, Jared shifted position and his now exposed cock slid, hot, wet, and raw up Jensen’s slick crack.

_Oh, no, Baby Bitch. Pull that hand away. I want to hear how much you love this. You were made for this and you know it… Come on… Tell me._

When Jared’s cock rubbed over his swollen hole, Jensen's whole body shivered. Jared’s strong forearms clenched his slender waist tighter, holding him firm as he got into position to breach him.

“Oh… Fuck… Yes… Please…” Each word was uttered with a mounting tone of desperation as the underside of Jared’s cock, not its tip, rubbed over Jensen’s pucker.

“Jared… Please, Boy… Come on…” was his whispered beg until it was cut off. Breath hitching, Jensen wanted to weep with relief when he finally felt the pointed tip of Jared’s cock prod his slick hole.

“Hunnnghhh!”

His words were lost completely along with the remaining air in his lungs when Jared suddenly lurched forward and Jensen was speared open by a thick, red cock.

Tears filled his eyes at the unexpected burn as his stud thrust hard into him. It was too much, too fast. Jensen's fingers scrabbled but couldn’t find purchase in the firm slick hide of the bench. His ass was on fire and he was sure he could feel himself tearing.

He tried in vain to push himself up, to shake Jared off of him, but the angle of Jensen's position left him without leverage under the weight of the frantic beast on top of him.

His struggles pulled a threatening growl from Jared. Jensen sobbed at the sound and the hot, harsh panting against his left ear as the Lab hung his heavy head over his shoulder and corseted his waist even tighter between his paws. Trimmed nails dug into pale flesh bringing with them a whole new kind of burn.

“Oh, please… I can’t… Take it out, Jared… Too much… God… Help me… It’s too much… I can’t take it...

_“Easy, Sweetheart… Come on… You have to learn the first rule of being a good bitch… You take whatever your stud gives you. And I know you can take this, Baby Dog._

Hearing these words seemingly carried on each of Jared’s growled, labored breaths, Jensen cried harder. His tears had no effect on his stud though, who continued to pound into him like a jackhammer. The dog's cock grew harder and thicker with each thrust . Come already spurted from its pointed tip.

“Ahhhhhh…”

This sound of wonder replaced Jensen’s distressed pleas the moment the first of Jared’s hot jizz baptized his bitch cunt. It was like something suddenly gave way inside him. The pain and the fire remained, but a new and exceedingly deep sort of pleasure sparked inside him too now with each thrust of Jared’s cock.

_That’s it… Take it, Bitch._

The tension suddenly left Jensen’s body and he slumped bonelessly into the bench in surrender as the pleasure within him mounted. His mouth hung open, the stud wrenching wanton sounds from his bitch as he continued to pound Jensen's ass hard with no sign of relenting.

So awash in the ecstatic buzz of his flesh, Jensen was completely unconscious that he’d started drooling until Jared licked up the string hanging heavy from his bottom lip. As soon as he felt the dog's tongue though, he turned his head, moaning greedily into his stud’s mouth as Jared licked into him.

Impaled on his studs’ tongue and his cock, he gave up any remaining semblance of protest.

Jensen gurgled in rapture as each new sensation gripped his ravished boy pussy. Jared’s knot swelled within him, stretching him beyond reason. It swelled to lock in his channel, the pull of engorged flesh teased and pulled at his rim.

Never had he imagined he could feel so full, his stud’s magnificent cock filling him all the way up to all those empty places in his lonely, tender heart.

Fresh tears flooded green eyes but these were of bliss now, not pain, as the lab’s fat knot pressed and slid over his prostate. And then there was Jared’s cum…

Jensen tipped his head back and moaned in ecstasy at the flood of hot stud juice filling his ass.

 _That’s my baby… My obedient bitch… Gonna fill you up… Gonna breed that sweet little ass of yours..._ The dream teen’s voice was drowned out by the slick wet sounds of Jensen’s sloppy hole as Jared continued to rock his cunt-locked cock inside him.

As his stud's thrusts slowed, Jensen managed to slip a hand back between his thigh. Fingertips traced his stretched swollen pucker where he and Jared were joined making him shiver.

It felt sooo wet, and hot, and perfect…

Unable to hold back any more, he slid his hand down and took hold of his cock. There was enough slickness from his ass and Jared’s watery seed to lubricate his grip. It took only a few pulls before he came. He keened like a true animal at the feeling in his ass as his channel spasmed around Jared’s knot while his dick spurted.

Once he’d come, Jensen brought his cum-covered hand back up to his mouth. He sighed happily when he and his stud’s tongues tangled as they both licked his spend from his fingers.

Once his boy's hand was clean, Jared forced his cum-covered tongue back into Jensen’s mouth. After kissing his bitch for a long, he carefully shifted, throwing a back leg over Jensen's sweat-beaded back, turning them ass to ass.

Sure he’d seen it in the videos, but feeling it… his stud locked inside him, the soft fur of Jared's haunches against the tender, fuck-blushed skin if his ass... Jensen couldn’t help himself.

Once he got used to this new position, he reached under, between his slick thighs and grabbed Jared’s cock below the knot. He held the dog in place as he rocked back onto Jared’s dick, humping the lab’s spent cock as though it was the fake knot in his pack.

God, it felt so good… Jensen never wanted it to stop. His spent cock agreed and was already getting hard again.

The terror and pain of the first few minutes of his cherry being popped had already been vanquished from the boy's memory. Nothing in his life could compare with how amazing it felt having Jared inside him. Jensen recalled Jeff’s words and realized now the reason no human bitch had ever pitched too much of a fuss about the pain of their first breeding.

He whimpered in true dismay when Jared’s knot finally went down enough for the dog to pull out. Jensen wanted to cry at the thought of losing Jared’s seed when the Lab’s knotted cock popped out of him and a rush of cum flowed down his trembling thighs.

Worse than this though was how empty he felt. He touched his gaping ass and it fluttered like a hungry mouth around his fingers.

So, when a fuzzy muzzle pressed between the cheeks of his ass and Jared filled him with his tongue, Jensen hummed in happy relief. The pleasure of that hot tongue lapping his insides, tending to his dirty bitch pussy, made him dizzy. He closed his eyes and let Jared, his stud, clean him up, even as he grabbed ahold of his cock, preparing to make another mess.

After he’d come a second time, Jensen slid back off the bench and collapsed in a heap at its base. Nerves shot, burned out with adrenaline and pleasure, his whole body rendered oversensitive from cumming so hard twice, Jensen whined in protest as Jared sniffed him over, licking him here and there. When the lab’s tongue found the sticky head of his cock, Jensen curled in on himself and batted the dog’s too adamant nose away.

Jared huffed, displeased by the rebuff and also, it seemed, at his sweat-soaked boy shivering on the porch’s hardwood floor. Somehow he managed to herd Jensen over to his dog bed. Once his no-longer-virgin-bitch had collapsed into it, he draped himself possessively around him.

Exhausted to his core, Jensen was quickly slipping into sleep now, but before he did, he pulled one of Jared’s big forepaws around him from behind to kiss the top of it. He couldn’t say just how he knew a good bitch should always thank its stud for the gift of his seed, but he did.

Jared replied by nuzzling under one of his ears, panting happily.

Jensen wiggled, pressing closer to his warmth as his own body cooled. Drifting to sleep surrounded by his stud, inside and out, he could already feel the desire to be bred again glowing like a live ember inside him, just waiting to flash back into flame.

He heard dog Jared sigh behind him and the voice of his dream Jared singing him to sleep with soft praises:

“Good Boy... Good Bitch…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jensen, waiting two years to get his cherry popped. You tell me if it was worth the wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guard-Rail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308411) by [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer)




End file.
